SEQUAL 2 ROMEO N JULIET TWELTH NIGHT STYLE
by vicki86
Summary: Sequals finally up, this is the beach vacation that was talked about at the end. Justin's back and making more trouble and there is lots of craziness that is goign to surround the group. R&R! Summery sucks, hope you ready anyways!
1. Beginnign of the Vacation

**HEY EVERYONE, HERE IT IS, THE SEQUEL TO ROMEO AND JULIET TWELTH NIGHT STYLE. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

BEGINNING OF THE VACATION

Viola headed down the hall of Illyria, 'One more class,' she thought as she turned toward her Biology class, 'then an entire weekend away with Duke... and everyone else that we know'. It had take some planning, but last night they spent about an hour picking up stuff that they would need, leaving only the groceries, which they would pick up once they got there. Viola was so excited that the Columbus weekend had finally gotten there, it felt like forever waiting for this day, seeing they've been planning for weeks.

'After everything that has happened, I really deserve this.' Viola thought as she walked through the classroom and took her seat across from her boyfriend, Duke Orsino. Reaching across the table Viola took his hand in hers and he gently squeezed it and smiled loving over at her.

'We've already been through more then what most relationships go through in a life time.' Viola thought and knew she could no longer imagine a life without Duke Orsino in it. He was in every way her soul mate.

"Viola." Duke said snapping his fingers in front of her face, "You better stop day dreaming or I'm going to slide that tray with the dead frog right under your nose."

Viola snapping back to reality started to laugh and said, "You wouldn't dare, and if you did you know what I would do to you?"

Raising an eyebrow in intrigue Duke asked laughing, "And what could you do to me, huh?"

"Kick your ass at soccer in front of all you friends." Viola said laughing.

"You wish you could kick my ass, we all know who the captain of this team is." Duke said laughing.

Before Viola could come back with another comment Toby and Andrew who were both eavesdropping on the conversation started waving their arms in Duke's direction yelling, "All hail Duke Orsino, greatest captain to ever grace Illyria's soccer field."

The entire class broke out laughing hysterically and the teacher started to yell that they had better settle down or they would all be spending the long weekend in detention.

When the class had finally settled down and got back to work Duke whispered teasingly, "Now do you believe me. Now say 'I'm the best'"

Smiling sweetly Viola said, "I'm the best. Now aren't we glad we got that settled."

Shaking his head, Duke said in a defeated voice, "There's no winning with you is there?"

Sebastian who was sitting beside them with Olivia leaned over and whispered, "Get use to it dude, she manages to win at everything, no matter if she really is in the wrong."

Duke turned back to Viola and said, "So are you all packed?"

"No, that's what tomorrow morning is for silly." Viola said.

"We are leaving tonight to begin with, besides when you realize you forgot something out there your most likely going to make me come all the way back in to Illyria so you can get it."

"It's a three day beach vacation, what could I possibly forget?" Viola asked looking down at the instruction sheet on what they were suppose to be doing to the frog in the pan in front of Duke.

"This coming from the person who forgot her uniform before the game and tried to convince the couch to let her play in her sweats." Olivia said adding in to this banter.

"That was one time." Viola said laughing, "And the couch let me run back to my room to get my uniform."

"Your lucky," Duke said, "you only got off with a warning, he could have made you sit out the entire game."

"He didn't want to lose his star player." Viola said sticking her tongue out at Duke.

Just then the teacher walked down the aisle and stood between the four of them and said, "With all this talking you four must be done your work already, but seeing those frogs don't have a mark on them, I would suggest less talking and more cutting."

The rest of class they worked on their dissection and were relieved when the final bell rang.

"Everyone have a good weekend, see you all on Tuesday." the teacher yelled after them though many of the students had already ran out of the classroom.

One the way out Sebastian asked, "So Vi, are you and Duke throwing all your gear in our car and taking the bike out?"

Viola look at Duke then back to Sebastian and said, "That's the plan. How are you guys getting out." Viola asked looking at Andrew and Toby.

"Your friend Paul is picking us up with you hot friends." Toby said smiling.

"Yvonne is so going to slap you." Viola said warning Toby in good humor. "So what time are we all leaving?"

"Well we are leaving as soon as you give us your bags." Sebastian said, "Me and Olivia are going to do the grocery shopping so there will be food there for us to eat seeing everything is closed for the weekend."

"Me and Vi will be leaving as soon as we fill up the bike with gas."

"Paul said he's picking us up around five, cause he's has a client at four. So I guess we'll be getting there just in time for supper." Andrew said laughing.

"Sounds like a plan." Sebastian said, then turned to Olivia, "If your going back to your room can you please make sure Viola is packing."

Laughing Olivia said, "You are making me sound like her mother."

"Yeah well she needs it." Sebastian said.

Punching Sebastian in the shoulder, Viola said, "I would be offended but its probably true. Come on Olivia, lets get packing. Sooner packed, the sooner we can get out of here."

Viola gave Duke a quick kiss goodbye and said, "See you soon."

Duke winked at Viola as him and Sebastian headed toward their dorms while Viola and Olivia headed toward the female dorms.

When Viola and Olivia got back to their room they both quickly set out to work packing up their bags, Viola filling her bag with random clothing and her soccer gear and ball.

"Can't get a weekend away from soccer can you?" Olivia asked laughing as Viola struggled to shove her ball into her bag.

Viola looked over at Olivia and said, "Do you know me at all. Besides you, Sebastian and Paul the rest of us play so it will be fun. Maybe we can get you guys into a game." Viola said making another attempt at getting the ball into her bag. Finally giving up trying to shove it in, Viola asked "Do you have room for this?"

"We can just throw it in the backseat of the car." Olivia suggested.

"Never thought of that." Viola said dropping the ball on the floor and zipping up her bag and added, "This is why you are the smart one."

"If you would stop day dreaming all class you would do much better." Olivia pointed out.

"Well if they would teach something that I'm interested in I wouldn't have to daydream to keep myself from falling asleep." Viola pointed out. "So what's the weather suppose to be like out there?"

"Beautiful, may even get out swimming this weekend." Olivia said.

"Huh, I wonder if I packed my bikini?" Viola wondered her herself out loud as walked back to her dresser and opened the top draw. She tug through the pile of unfolded clothing until she finally pulled out her red bikini.

"Soccer ball you remember, bikini you forget." Olivia said, "I see where your priorities lie."

Viola quickly opened up her duffle bag and stuffed it in. Glancing around her room Viola wondered if she was forgetting anything else.

Olivia noticing this started to rhyme off things that Viola would need over the weekend. The only other thing Viola forgot was her pajamas, which she quickly laughed off.

Half an hour last they were both heading to the front entrance of the school, Olivia carrying one large duffle bag, with her purse and jacket in the other hand. Viola on the other hand had her large soccer duffle stuffed to the max, plus her book bag, a purse, jacket and soccer ball.

When Sebastian saw Viola he just shock his head and said, "Vi we are only going for three days, did you really need to take everything you owned?"

"This is only a dent of what I own. Besides you have to pack for every occasion. What if we get hit with a freak flood or something, maybe a blizzard, tornado, hurricane. A girl can't be too prepared."

"A blizzard Vi, seriously." Sebastian said rolling his eyes. "Come on, lets see if we can fit all this into the car." Sebastian said heading over to the car.

Duke who was standing next to Sebastian stepped over and took one of Viola's bags to give her a hand.

It took some organizing but Duke and Sebastian finally managed to fit all the bags in the back seat of the car including Viola's soccer ball.

"Ok Duke do you remember the directions I gave you." Sebastian asked.

"Um Sebastian I have been there before, I think I could get me and Duke there." Viola pointed out sarcastically but in good humor.

Looking at Viola then quickly back at Duke, Sebastian said, "Like I said, Duke you remember the directions I gave you."

Walking up to Sebastian, Viola gently slapped him on the back of the head."Loser."

"Well we were hoping to see you guys tonight but with Viola giving the directions we'll be lucky to see you guys at all."

Duke walked up behind Viola and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "That's ok, anytime I get alone with my girl is fine with me."

Turning her head so she could see Duke and flashing him a smile for standing up for her in the most subtle ways. Kissing him on the tip of the nose, Viola said, "Thanks babe."

"Seeing that I'm not going to win on this one I guess we should get going. We'll see you when we get back."

Rolling her eyes Viola said, "Don't you worry about us Sebastian, we'll beat you there."

"Really..." Sebastian started but Olivia cut him off saying, "Sebastian if we don't cut this little competition you and Vi got going we are never going to get to the grocery stores before they close."

"Fine, like I said you win this time. We'll see who gets there first." Sebastian said sticking out his hand which Viola took in hers shaking it. "May the best sibling win."

"Winner gets first choice of bedrooms." Viola said placing a reward on Sebastian challenge.

"Your on, lets head out Olivia." Sebastian said opening the door for Olivia who waved at Viola. Sebastian then got in the drivers side, but not before yelling out of the window, "See you later loser."

Duke and Viola watch them drive out of the parking lot. Turning around Viola stood on her tip toes and gently kissed Duke, "You are the sweetest guy in the world, and I'll love you more if you can get us to the beach house first."

Laughing and shaking his head Duke said, "So you know how to get there."

"No clue, so I hope you listened to Sebastian's directions." Viola said.

Duke let his mouth drop and said, "But..." Which Viola quickly cut him off saying, "I always win."

"Well if you plan on winning this one we had better get going or we are never going to get there first." Duke said quickly breaking the hug and grabbing Viola's hand and started to lead her to where he parked his bike.

They quickly jumped on the back of his bike and took off down the street.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK, AS USUAL I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW!**


	2. The Cabin

CHAPTER TWO

THE CABIN

Lucky for Viola and Duke the route to the small town that the beach house was located at was well marked out on road signs and only took a little over an hour to get there. Duke however had to take his time getting down the driveway which was practically made of sand but finally made it down to the side door and quickly turn the bike off and kicked the kick stand down.

Duke took off his helmet, along with Viola and looked around. Viola's father's beach house was two stories high with a large veranda that wrapped all around the house.

"Wow your father really went out on this place." Duke commented.

"Can't wait to see the rest of the place." Viola said digging through her purse to find her set of keys to the house.

"Lets go." Duke said getting off the bike and picked up Viola who always seems to have a problem getting off the bike.

"Thank you." Viola said when he put her back on the ground, but took his hand and lead him up the stairs to the veranda and the side door.

Once they got to the top of the patio they both stopped to look at the view from the back of the patio. From where they stood they could the white sand beach that was privately owned by her father that spanned about a mile and the water with the setting sun was a deep blue with the reflection of the sun spilling over the horizon.

"Wow, this is amazing." Viola said.

"You haven't been here before?" Duke asked.

"No, usually I just told my mother I was at my Dad's and stayed elsewhere." Viola said not wanting to add that the place she was usually sneaking off too was Justin's when they were dating.

Looking around and not seeing Sebastian's car that he had borrowed off his father, Duke said with a sly smile, "I think we won the race."

Looking back to the drive way Viola turned back to Duke and said, "Well we better get in there and pick out our room for the weekend."

"Well lets go." Duke said taking Viola's hand, who let them in the side door.

They opened the door that led to the kitchen and livingroom. The entire back wall was all window with a sliding door that lead to the veranda and the hot tub.

"We're gonna have to check that out later on." Viola said squeezing Duke's hand, "I can't wait to see you in your bathing suit, you body dripping wet and you suit clinging..."

Before Viola could finish her sentence Duke pulled Viola tightly into his arms and passionately kissed her. Viola was a little shocked by Duke's sudden action, and had just planned on torturing him, though she usually saved it for when other people were around.

Viola and Duke tried to walk backwards to get to the couch, while never breaking the kiss, but when they got to the arm of couch Viola tried to pull Duke down on top of her but all she ended up doing was causing them to miss the main part of the couch and ended with them both on the floor. When they hit the ground Duke hit his head pretty hard off of Viola's.

Rolling off Viola quickly, Duke asked, "Oh my God Vi are you OK?" Duke gently rubbed his thumb across Viola's forehead where he had hit it.

Bringing her hand up to her head and gently rubbed the spot over where Duke had been rubbing. Although her head hurt a bit from where she had hit it off the floor she could help but smile, "I'm fine Duke, seriously. But you have to admit it was kinda funny."

Duke leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead then on the lips. "Better?"

"Better." Viola said then added teasingly, "And I was right, all this time practicing with me has made you a much better kisser."

"Are you trying to tell me that I was a bad kisser when we started to date?" Duke asked rolling over and pinning Viola to the ground.

"Well not bad, much better then some previous experiences. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect." Viola sticking her tongue out at him.

"And who says I didn't have lots of practice before you came around?" Duke said raising an eyebrow.

"Practice huh? From what I heard you really sucked around girls and didn't really date anyone." Viola said teasingly.

"Oh is that how we are going to play it huh?" Duke said and when Viola just sent him an 'I win' smile. Then he leaned down and started to tickle Viola in the ribs.

Viola started to wiggle on the floor trying to get away but she was against the couch and Duke and couldn't move and was laughing so hard that she started to cry.

"Come on Viola," Duke said laughing, "Tell me I win."

"Never!" Viola screamed though it came out as a mumble between fits of laughter.

Laughing at the expression of Viola's face Duke didn't stop but egged her on to say that he wins.

This went on for another couple minutes before Viola started to plead for Duke to stop, which he responded with, "This torture will stop as soon as you tell me who wins."

Knowing that he was probably telling the truth and wouldn't stop until she said that he won, Viola finally screamed, "You win! You win! You win!"

Smiling triumphantly Duke stopped tickling Viola and said, "Now was that so hard. And Sebastian said you always win."

Breathing very heavily Viola managed to get out, "I'll get you for this."

"I doubt it, I am the king." Duke said standing up and leaned down and picked Viola up and nestled her in his arms.

"Um, where are we going?" Viola asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Claiming our prize." Duke said, "Which way to the rooms."

"You planning on carrying me the entire way?" Viola asked.

"I was thinking about it." Duke said.

"Well if that's the case, I have no idea." Viola said laughing, "Remember I told you I haven't been here before."

"OK we'll start upstairs. Sebastian said this place had four bedrooms and I'm presuming they are all upstairs." Duke said finding the stairs just past the kitchen.

Duke made it up the stairs and they quickly found the four bedroom and went through them before they finally settled on the biggest room with a queen size bed and a huge window that over looked the ocean and its own little balcony.

As soon as Viola saw it she said, "This is so going to be our room."

"It is pretty amazing." Duke agreed.

"Um Duke, can you put me down?" Viola said starting to kick her feet.

"Your wish is granted." Duke said walking over to the bed and dropping Viola on it. "Better?"

Propping herself up on her elbows, Viola said, "Not quite what I meant but it will do."

"So what do you want to do now?" Duke asked.

"Well I would suggest the hot tub but our suits are in Sebastian's car, and as you can see he's not here." Viola said.

"We can go for a walk on the beach." Duke suggested.

"Or we can enjoy the piece and quiet, and the little bit of privacy before everyone gets here." Viola said winking.

Duke sat down on the bed and leaned back so he was directly beside Viola. Duke brought his hand up and gently brushed a piece of hair from Viola's face and rested his hand on the back of neck and gently pulled her toward him. Duke rested his forehead against Viola's and closed his eyes.

Whispering, Duke said, "I love you Viola."

"I love you too." Viola said then leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Duke's.

Just as Viola was leaning in to deepen the kiss they heard a door open and Sebastian yelling their names.

Viola let out a groan and pulled back from Duke, "He's definitely got his timing down."

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to be alone." Duke promised.

"Yeah with the seven or more people that will be staying in the same house as us." Viola asked.

"I'll figure something out. We'd better get down there before he comes looking for us. You know how much your brother hates walking in on us being bad." Duke said.

"You would think that would teach him to knock." Viola said laughing.

"He walked in on us in his dorm room, why would he knock." Duke asked.

"Because of the last time he walked in on us." Viola pointed out.

Duke jumped out of the bed and reached out and grabbed Viola hands and pulled her out of the bed. "Come on lets go."

Viola and Duke went downstairs hand in hand and found Olivia and Sebastian in the kitchen with a pile of grocery bags.

"Took you guys long enough." Viola said.

"Well you didn't have to stop and get groceries." Sebastian pointed out.

"Well you were the one that made the bet, and we won fair and square. So we picked out our room." Viola said, then added, "You two better claim your room before the rest of the zoo gets here."

"First Vi, we have to get the rest of the groceries out of the car and unpacked, then all of our gear before we go and enjoy the rest of the house like you two seemed to have." Sebastian teased.

"Come on Olivia," Viola said, "Lets leave these two manly men to the unpacking and I'll give you a tour of the house."

Olivia smiled at Sebastian and said, "See you later boys."

Viola linked her arm through Olivia and they headed to the stairs.

When they got to the top Viola lead Olivia into her and Duke's room. "This is my room, which was taken strictly for the view." Viola said as they walked up to the window and looked over what was left of the daylight over the water.

"Wow I can see why you took this room. Plus with the sun setting on this side you won't have the sun on you first thing in the morning." Olivia pointed out.

"Come on." Viola said linking her arm through Olivia's again, "Let's go find your room."

They went to the room next to Viola's and opened the door, but Olivia quickly dismissed it because of its location.

"Want a little privacy do you?" Viola said with a wink.

Olivia blushed and said, "Sebastian would be up all night thinking he is hearing stuff from your room and freaking out even more if he does."

Laughing, Viola said, "Point well taken. Come on the other two room are down here."

On the way down the hall, Viola pointed out the bathroom, the other one was down stairs by the laundry room. They opened the door to the bedroom in the back corner of the house and one look and Olivia said, "This is it."

The room had a canopy bed and the walls were painted a dusty rose. The bed room had a large window that over looked part of the ocean and a cliff that cut off the property on one side.

"This room is perfect, the pink will compliment Sebastian greatly." Viola said.

"You think he's gonna hate it, don't you?" Olivia said shaking her head.

"All the better. He'll love it because you love it." Viola said reassuring, "Besides if he doesn't tell him to suck it up and get over it."

Olivia laughed, "You know we should have grabbed our bags and brought them up."

"Meh, that is what the guys are for." Viola said.

Just as she said that Sebastian walked in carrying a bunch of bags and dropped them on the floor and said, "So that's how it is, is it Viola?"

"Yes it is, and don't you forget it." Viola said then added, "I'll leave you two alone."

As Viola was leaving Sebastian yelled after her, "Duke's downstairs unloading the groceries if you plan on helping him."

Viola mumbled something and Sebastian shocked his head and took a look around the room. "Picked the pink room huh?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Suck it up."

Laughing, Sebastian said, "Viola told you to say that, didn't she?"

"She also said for you to get over it." Olivia added.

"Did she now, I'm starting to believe she is corrupting my girlfriend."

"Well I know how much you love your sister, so I can't think that's entirely a bad thing, do you?"

"Depends if you get the attitude portion of Viola."

Laughing, Olivia added, "Besides the bonus of this room is its away from your sisters so you won't constantly be freaking out about what you think you are hearing coming from that room."

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and gently kissed her. "That's a very good reason."

"So what now?" Olivia asked.

"Definitely the hot tub." Sebastian said. "Me and Duke got it started it up. You game?"

"Hot tub sure does sound appealing." Olivia said then added, "Especially before the rest of the crowd gets here."

"Ok I'll leave you to get your suit on and I'll meet you down there." Sebastian said giving Olivia another quick peak on the lips before grabbing one of his bags off the floor and pulling his own suit out.

"See you in five."

Sebastian quickly left the room and went to the upstairs in the bathroom.

Downstairs Viola was helping Duke unpack the rest of the groceries and putting everything away in its own spots.

Just then Sebastian come down the stairs in nothing but his swimming shorts and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Me and Olivia are getting in the hot tub you guys, if you want to join before the zoo shows up." Sebastian said. "Wow Viola you are actually doing some work."

Viola picked up the loaf of bread that Sebastian had bought earlier and threw it at Sebastian's head.

"Well we are done here Vi, why don't we join them. Lord knows when the rest of them get here it will be a fight to get into the hot tub." Duke suggested.

"Sounds good to me, let head upstairs to change." Viola said picking up the last bag and shoving it all in the fridge and turned around and picked up her two bags.

Duke follows Viola and grabs his one big bag off the floor and the two of them head upstairs to change, passing Olivia on the way who was wearing her pink bikini.

"Looking hot Olivia, see you in a minute." Viola said.

"Thanks Vi."

Duke went and changed in the bathroom and Viola quickly changed into her red bikini in their bedroom. When he was finished changing he waited outside the bedroom door for Viola so he could throw his bags in their room.

When Viola opened the door Duke's jaw dropped at the sight of Viola.

Viola brought her hand up to Duke's face and closed his mouth for him and said, "I'll take that as a good reaction to how I look."

"Yeah." Duke managed to get out, sure he had seen Viola in many arrangements of clothing but never with so little on.

"Looking pretty good yourself hot stuff." Viola said placing her hands on Duke's bare chest. She'd seen him in this amount of clothing many times before, especially in soccer practice but she always knew how easily Duke got embarrassed.

Duke couldn't help but blush, no matter how many times Viola did this too him, he always seemed to blush.

Viola took his bag from him and tossed it behind her and then jumped up on Duke, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and leaned back on the tight hold he now had on her from wrapping his arms around her waist.

Viola then leaned forward and started to place soft kisses on Duke's shoulder and slowly moving her way up his neck, taking an extra moment to nibble on Duke's earlobe before moving on to his lips.

By the time Viola got there however Duke was ready to take control and slid his hands down on Viola's thighs and picked her up, which resulted in her tightly wrapping her legs around his waist. The kiss quickly deepened and before either of them knew it they were on the bed with their bodies completely intertwined together. Duke's hands where slowly moving their way up Viola's bare side when Viola abruptly pulled away.

Bitting her lip, especially when she saw Duke's confused face for her abrupt stop, Viola finally said when she caught her breath, "We have all weekend, I just don't want to rush this."

Smiling kindly Duke brushed Viola's hair away from her face and leaned forward and gently kissed her lips and said, "We'll take things slow."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"Love you too baby." Viola said sitting up and using the elastic that was around her wrist to pull her hair up. "Lets get down in the hot tub and cool off."

"I think we need a lot of cooling off, and I don't think the hot tub gonna help." Duke pointed out.

Viola laughed and sat up and got off the bed and leaned over to pick up some towels she had pulled out of her bag earlier and had dropped on the floor. Throwing one over Duke's head, Viola said, "Come on lets go."

Groaning, Duke got off bed and took Viola's hand in his and they headed downstairs to the hot tub.

When they got downstairs they went directly outside to the hot tub which Olivia and Sebastian were already in.

"Move over big butt." Viola said to Sebastian, dropping her towel on the ground beside the hot tub.

Sebastian splashed some water on Viola, "I don't have a big butt."

Viola slowly stepped into the hot tub followed by Duke and the sat down across from Viola and Duke.

"So Sebastian do we have any neighbors around here?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, see up on the beach there." Sebastian said pointing a ways up the beach to a house that had a couple lights on. "Some one just bought it last week Dad said, I guess they decided to come down for the long weekend. With our luck its some old couple who are going to call the cops on us."

"Why do you think they are going to call the cops?" Olivia asked.

Before Sebastian could answer Viola they heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen and all of a sudden Toby and Andrew came bursting through the sliding doors followed by Kia, Yvonne and Paul.

Toby without even saying hello kicked off his shoes and jumped into the hot tub splashing water all over the floor.

When Toby resurfaced he yelled to Yvonne and Kia, "Come on hot things, get those cute butts in here."

Duke reached over and pushed Toby back under the water, "Give it a break man."

Toby come up and started to laugh, "Sorry girls."

Kia rolled her eyes and said, "You have been making jokes and apologizing the entire drive here you would think you would just give it up."

"Seriously." Yvonne said.

Paul then added, "The fighting between those three has been unreal the entire way, I almost turned around and took them all home."

Viola looked at Duke and said, "This is going to be an interesting weekend."

Duke nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile over at the other cabin a car just pulled up the drive way. The driver got out of the car and headed to the front door and pulled out his keys and let himself in.

"Hey man you here?"

"Yeah in the kitchen man."

He walked into the kitchen and wondered over the window that his friend was looking at.

"What you looking at?"

"Something that I think will greatly interest you." he responded and when he got a questionable glance he added by saying, "Your ex girlfriend and her friends seem to be staying at the cabin next door, presumably for the long weekend."

"Well this weekend is definitely going to be interesting."

"You said it Justin."

Justin smiled to himself as he grabbed the binoculars out of his friends hand and zoomed in on Viola in the hot tub. "Interesting indeed." Justin said to himself.

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER, GOT LOTS PLANNED FOR THIS. IF ANYONE HAS ANY COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS (EVEN CRITIZISMS) I'M ALL EARS! I'LL BE UPDATING AGAIN SOON!**


	3. And the zoo arrives

CHAPTER THREE

AND THE ZOO ARRIVES

Seeing everyone was now at the cabin, Sebastian and Olivia decided to get out of the hot tub, along with Duke and Viola. Viola quickly wrapped her towel around her and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"So who's hungry?" Duke asked.

There was a cheer that went up among the crowd and Duke went over to the barbeque and quickly lit it.

"So who wants hamburgers and who wants hot dogs?" Duke asked walking into the kitchen to get the food.

Everyone yelled out what they wanted and Duke just decided to cook all the hamburgers and hots dogs figuring that they would get eaten either way. Toby, Andrew, Paul, Kia and Yvonne all lug their bags upstairs fighting over whose going to be in each room.

"So do you think that they are going to fight all weekend?" Olivia asked.

"Probably." Viola said, "But it may prove to be a source of entertainment incase we get some bad weather, other wise I have an idea how to settle the fight."

"And let me guess, it has something to do with soccer?" Olivia said.

"How did you guess?"

"Cause when it comes to things that are important in your life, soccer is on the top of the list."

Just then Duke came up behind Viola and said, "And I thought I toped the list."

Turning around Viola said, "You are a very close second."

"Second huh, I'll remember that." Duke said, then added, "There may just be an accident with your hamburger or hotdog."

"You wouldn't." Viola said shocked at Duke's threat.

"You want to test that theory?"

"Fine, Duke you are number one on my list."

"I guess I win then." Duke said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"And where am I on that list of yours Viola?" Sebastian asked coming out of the kitchen onto the veranda carrying a tray full of buns for the food.

"Well seeing Duke has to come first, soccer is pushed down to second, that would make you..." Viola paused to think about it and after a couple seconds said, "You are definitely twentieth on my list."

"Twentieth, I don't even know what is in front of me. Knowing you its probably something silly like pizza and the sun." Sebastian said teasingly knowing that Viola was just picking on him and couldn't help laugh when Viola said, "Don't forget puppies, they are in my top ten."

"You Viola are hopeless." Sebastian said shaking his head.

"Yeah but you love me anyways."

"Because I'm your brother and I have too."

"Come on tell me you love me." Viola egged on and went over to him and gave him a big hug. "You know you love me."

Shaking his head at home ridiculous Viola was acting, Sebastian finally gave in and said, "You know I love you Vi."

Then the biggest smile broke out on Viola's face and she said, "I always win."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian said, "What else is new. You only win because you annoy your opponent to the point where they give in so you will leave them alone."

"I still win and just for your information you are in my top three."

Looking at Olivia, Sebastian said, "Yeah and out of those three I'm still last."

"Better in the top three then the top twenty I say." Olivia pointed out.

"Olivia this is why you are in my top ten."

"After puppies?" Olivia asked.

"You are smart." Viola said then looked at Sebastian, "You better keep her around, while you're a struggling musician you are going to need someone to support you, and I think she's got the brains to do it. That's if she wants to support your lazy ass."

"This coming from the girl who plans to be the professional soccer player. How many girls go pro again Vi?'

Before Viola could say her come back to Sebastian the other five came running down the stairs all talking at once.

"So did you guys sort out the room situation?" Olivia asked.

"Yes we did, much to the guys disappointment." Kia said.

"They did not take our suggestion to pair off and put Paul on the couch." Toby complained.

"Seeing we wouldn't but our Paul on the couch, me, Kia and Paul took the room by Sebastian's and Olivia's seeing there is the queen size bed which Kia and I'll share, Paul said he would take the floor. And the guys got the room by your's Vi, that has the two twin beds." Yvonne explained taking a seat by Olivia.

Looking at Sebastian, Viola asked, "What was Dad thinking buying such a big place?"

"Maybe he was compensating for something." Andrew said jokingly.

"Dude, no, don't go there." Sebastian groaned.

"So what are we doing for fun tonight?" Kia asked.

"What ever you guys want, its still pretty warm, maybe a bomb fire and a midnight swim." Viola suggested.

Everyone quickly agreed with that idea and sat down to eat the food that Duke had finished cooking on the barbeque. Once they were done eating the other five quickly went upstairs to get their bathing suits on while Viola and Olivia cleaned up the dishes while the guys went to gather some firewood.

When Kia, Paul and Yvonne came down in their bathing suits they decided to give Olivia and Viola a hand while the other guys went down onto the beach to help out the guys. It only took a couple minutes with all them tidying up for finish and quickly grabbed some extra towels and the bags of marshmallows.

They all slipped on a pair of sandals and started down onto the beach. And went down to where the guys had gotten the fire going. The girls quickly spread out the couple towels on the sand and dropped all the food on the ends of one of the towels.

"You guys got a pretty good fire going here." Viola complemented.

The four guys all posed flexing their muscles and Toby said, "Me men, we make fire."

"We make fire good." Duke said.

The girls all started to laugh.

Kia asked, "Did you guys go and get sticks for our marshmallows?"

The guys all looked between each other and Sebastian said, "Um... we forgot the sticks."

"Guess we girls will go on a stick hunt." Viola said.

Meanwhile over at the other cabin Justin and his friend Jon were still in the kitchen keeping their eyes on what was going on next door.

"So Justin what are you planning on doing?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, but I know we are on a time schedule, they must only be here for the long weekend." Justin said watching Viola walk down the beach with Kia, Yvonne and the girl that he presumed was Sebastian's girlfriend, the same one he had seen him with at the carnival.

"What do you me we?" Jon asked.

"Come on man, I need some help." Justin said taking his eyes off the beach and turned to his friend.

Sighing, Jon asked, "So what's on your mind?"

"I need to get Viola alone." Justin said then added, "And to do that I need to get into that house."

"And how do you plan to get into that house?"

"I think that's what I'm going to need you for." Justin said

"What is it you need me to do?" Jon asked pulling a beer out of the fridge and popping the top off it and taking a long drink.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning, but for now hand me a drink. We have an early start tomorrow." Justin said putting the binoculars down on the table and turned his car around to face Jon.

Jon took another beer out of the fridge and handed it to Justin, who like Jon quickly popped the top off and took a long drink.

They quickly roasted some marshmallows and when they were finished they headed to the water and started to walk in the surf. The water was extremely warm, still holding the warmth of the day within the water.

After getting adjusted to the temperature of the water the guys quickly dove in and started to go deeper into the water. The girls on the other hand just continued to walk through the shallows letting the water run over their feet.

Just then the guys came back into the shallow part of the beach and started to kick some water toward the girls.

"Come on girls, why are we just walking, why aren't you swimming?" Toby said teasingly.

"Its dark, you never know what's in the water that's going to grab you." Kia said kicking some what back in their direction.

"The only thing gonna be grabbing you out there is me." Toby said grabbing Kia on her sides.

"You perve." Kia said shoving his hands off her waist.

Viola just shock her head at those two arguing and figured before this weekend was over they were either going to kill each other or end up hooking up.

"Guys I'm heading to bed, unlike you guys I have been working all day." Paul said heading to the shore.

"Me too guys I am exhausted." Sebastian said, and Olivia quickly agreed with him.

Kia, Yvonne, Toby and Andrew all decided they were going to head back to the fire and hang out there a while longer.

Duke went over Viola and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they looked into each other's eyes and Viola said, "We're gonna go for a walk."

"Don't you two get lost." Andrew said with a wink.

"We also all select you guys to but out the fire and gather up all the towels." Sebastian said.

Everyone quickly agreed with Sebastian.

"Thanks guys, I'll remember this." Viola said.

With that the rest of the group headed back up to the cabin.

Viola slipped her hand into Duke's and asked, "So where do you want to walk?"

"Actually I had something else in mind." Duke said.

Viola raised her eyebrow questionably and asked, "And what do you have in mind?"

Duke lead Viola over to the fire and went over to the pile of towels the guys had brought down with them and dug down to the bottom and pulled over a soccer ball.

A big smile broke out on Viola's face and she said, "You kept me out her so we can play soccer?"

"I was thinking about it." Duke said dropping the ball at Viola's feet.

Kicking off her flip flops Viola slipped her foot under the ball and tossed it in the air and started to bounce it on her knee.

"You just wanted us to be alone so you wouldn't look so bad when I beat you." Viola teased.

"Maybe I just thought you needed some practice before we get everyone to play tomorrow." Duke said.

Letting the ball fall back on to the ground Viola said, "Well lets get to it then."

The two of them quickly got to playing, neither realizing they hadn't assigned where the goals where going to be or setting any kinds of boundary lines. Instead they just went where ever the ball took them, even for the occasional second that they even ended up in the water. Viola took those opportunities to trip Duke so he landed face first in the water and then pointed and laugh at him as he spit out mouth fulls of water and sand.

They continued on like this for over half and hour when Duke finally called it quits after the third time Viola tripped him

Laying on his back letting the water splash up on his feet, Duke said, "What is this pick on Duke night?"

Standing over Duke and sitting down on his stomach, Viola said, "Come on you baby, is a little girl picking on you?"

"I don't mind, as long as its you doing the picking." Duke said. Viola then leaned down to kiss Duke but he stopped her saying, "I wouldn't do that unless you want a mouthful of sand and salt water."

Smiling Viola leaned down and gently brushed her lips across Duke's and pulled back and said, "Salty."

"I warned you." Duke said.

"Yeah I guess you did. Come on I guess we should head and get a shower and head to bed." Viola said standing up.

Duke took Viola's hand and pulled himself off the ground. Together they quickly covered the pretty much dead fire with sand and gathered up all the towels and headed up to the cabin.

After they each grabbed a shower in the separate bathrooms they headed to bed, but not before opening the window so they could fall asleep listening to the sounds of the ocean. Curled up together in bed they both fell asleep.


	4. An early morning jog and the game

**HEY EVERYONE, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT MY UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE REALLY SLOW COMING, I'M MOVING ACROSS THE COUNTRY FOR THE SUMMER, I SHOULD HAVE ACCESS TO THE NET AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK, SO I'LL UPLOAD WHAT EVER CHAPTERS ARE READY TO GO. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND I PROMISE THERE WON'T BE MUST JUSTIN/VIOLA DRAMA FOR A WHILE, I HAVE ALOT PLANNED FOR THIS FIC. AS USUAL REVIEW!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

EARLY MORNING JOG AND THE GAME

Viola woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning and quietly slipped out of bed, so she wouldn't wake Duke up. She was too use to getting up early to go for a two mile jog that when she woke up about fifteen minutes ago she knew there was no getting back to sleep anytime soon. Usually she planned it so she could get up early enough that she could get back to her dorm, shower and then go back to sleep. Viola planned to wake Duke up to go with her but he looked so peaceful sleeping that Viola decided to leave him where he was. Viola decided to jog in her PJ shorts and then decided to find one of Duke's sweatshirts to wear over her PJ shirt.

Finding one in Duke's bag, Viola's quickly pulled on Duke's grey Illyria sweatshirt that was almost two sizes to big for her. Viola then quickly grabbed her running shoes and opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible and slipped out and down the stairs.

The sun was slowly coming up but on the other side of the house so the water still held the dark blue color and there were still a couple stars out over the water. Viola did a couple quick stretches and took a moment to bring Duke's sweater up to her face and inhaled the familiar sent of Duke's cologne. When she finally let go of it, she put her headphones in and started to jog down the beach.

Viola made sure that she stayed out of the water but enjoyed the feeling of the salty cool air on her face as she made her way down the beach. She turned her music up loader as she increased her pace. She made sure that she went jogging every day because there was no way she was going to fall behind the guys on the soccer team and lose her position. Though she knew Duke would never let that happen.

Viola found herself speeding up as the beet of the music picked up. Before she knew it she was at the other end of the beach where their was the other cabin. Stopping to catch her breath Viola peered at the cabin curiously wondering who was staying there, and wondering if they were going to come over today complaining about the noise they were making on the beach last night.

Looking up at the sky she noticed it was pretty much light out and she should probably get back to the cabin before Duke woke up and found her completely missing. Taking one more curious look at the cabin Viola quickly took off back down the beach.

Little did Viola know that Justin had just happened to be heading to the bathroom and had taken a moment to glance out the window when Viola ran up to the cabin. He quickly ducked behind the curtain when he saw her glancing curiously at the house, praying she didn't see him.

_She still looks beautiful._ Justin thought to himself as he watched her head back down the beach and headed back to their cabin. _I'll be seeing you soon._

Viola jogged up the front steps and walked in the back door and paused to listen to see if anyone was up. The house still seemed very quiet, but she knew it wouldn't be long before they were all up, so Viola headed over to the counter and started to measure out the coffee and made a large pot, that she knew would give everyone at least one mug. When she heard the coffee pot starting to make its sputtering noise she quickly ran for the shower. She made the shower pretty hot and it only took a minute before the bathroom was filled with steam. Viola like the feeling of the hot water, it also kept her muscles from tensing up.

Viola was out of the shower and slipped into of shorts and a t-shirt that she had brought down with her when she was leaving. She went back into the kitchen and saw she was still alone and poured herself a cup of coffee and then went back out on the back patio and sat down and looked out over the water.

Viola was only alone for about five minutes when she heard someone come down into the kitchen. Glancing behind her she saw Olivia in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" Viola asked.

However Olivia must have thought she was alone and jumped when she heard Viola's voice behind her.

"Vi you scared me." Olivia said placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that." Viola said then added, "There's fresh coffee on the counter there."

"Sounds great. What are you doing up, you are never up this early." Olivia said heading over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I always get up to go for a jog, I usually just go back to bed. This morning though I figured the minute I went to bed everyone would be getting up to have fun, so I thought I would beat everyone too it." Viola said coming back into the cabin and sitting down at the dinning room table.

Olivia joined her at the table and taking a long sip from her coffee. "I can't believe you've been up, jogged and showered."

Laughing, Viola said, "Don't look so shocked, I do this everyday, but you just sleep through it."

"Why do you go jogging every morning? You are in suck good shape already. Plus I know you go to the gym all the time with Duke."

"I really don't want to take a chance and fall behind the guys. Its already such a big deal that I'm on the guys team, I don't want them to regret it. Plus I know the other teams see me as the weak link and I want to prove to them that I'm just as good." Viola said.

"You sound really worried about that." Olivia said shocked that Viola was so worried about losing her position on the team. She saw Viola as a real inspiration going out on that field everyday with a bunch of guys and never thinking twice about it.

"Not so much worried, just conscious to the situation. Besides after everything that happened with Justin, I never plan to be the victim again." Viola said.

Olivia just stayed silent, not knowing exactly what to say. She knew how hard the Justin thing was on Viola, especially after he held her practically hostage in her own house. Finally she asked, "How are you doing with all that?"

"Much better now, I guess being in Illyria has help. Not to mention have Duke around. Plus my big brother being so close."

"You just like your brother so close because he's easier to drive nuts." Olivia teased.

"Yeah that too." Viola said smiling, this conversation had already gotten more serious then she wanted it to. "Speaking of my brother, is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah he is, I think a nuclear explosion could go off in front of this cabin and he would sleep through it." Olivia said.

"Yeah well that there is a talent. But I'm sure once everyone starts getting up he'll follow suite. Plus the smell of coffee will help."

"What about Duke?" Olivia asked.

"I haven't seen him since I left this morning, I was going to go back upstairs, but I don't want to wake him up. This is the first weekend he's had off in a while, free of practice. I figured I would let him enjoy it and let him sleep in for a change." Viola said.

"Aren't you so sweet." Olivia teased.

"Though if he's not up soon I do have plans on go jumping on the bed until he wakes up." Viola said.

"That will be funny, just don't fall off the bed and break your neck." Olivia said.

"Why? Cause it would ruin the vacation."

"Sitting in an emergency room is kind of a downer." Olivia said, then added, "But then again it would keep us from that upcoming soccer game you were planning on forcing us all to take part in."

Just then they heard someone coming down the stairs and both Olivia and Viola turned and saw Paul.

"Wow you two are up early, I figured I would have to get up and make you all breakfast." Paul said following the sent of the coffee and went and poured himself a mug.

"Why is everyone so shocked." Viola asked draining the rest of her coffee.

"You barely made it to class on time on the best of days, and here we are on vacation and you're up at the crack of dawn." Paul joked.

"Ok I get it, its pick on Viola day. We all think Viola is lazy and we are all shocked that she was the first one up. Ha. Ha." Viola said in a taunting voice.

Olivia and Paul started to laugh.

Viola got up from the table and said, "You know what, I don't have to take this, I'm going to bed."

Olivia and Paul called after her, and she knew she was only leaving in good humor but now she was wishing she had gone back to bed. Even the coffee she had just drank didn't seem to be helping her wake up.

Viola quietly opened up the bedroom door and quietly slipped in and shut the door behind her. She saw that Duke was still asleep and had the blanket pulled high up over his head, probably trying to block the little bit of sunlight that was coming in. She carefully slipped into the bed so she wouldn't have disturbed Duke. She pulled the sheet up over herself and curled up with her back to Duke.

Viola just closed her eyes when she felt Duke shift his weight and wrap his arm around her.

He gently kissed her should and asked in a sleepy voice, "Where have you been?"

"Went for a jog. Did I walk you when I left?" Viola asked rolling over to face Duke.

"No, I woke up a while ago and you were gone, but I fell asleep. How long where you gone?"

"Well over an hour." Viola said.

"You should have woke me up, I would have come with you." Duke said, his eyes now closed and his voice coming out much softer.

Knowing that he was falling asleep, Viola said, "I'll wake you up for tomorrow's run, go back to sleep."

Viola leaned over and kissed Duke on the tip of his nose and saw him smile slightly. Viola knew in a matter of seconds he would be asleep again and took the opportunity to snuggle into Duke and go back to sleep.

A couple hours went by and by now everyone was up except Viola and were sitting downstairs in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. It was now around eleven and the guys had all enjoyed their morning without their seven am practice or classes.

"So is anyone going to go wake up Viola?" Sebastian asked.

"Come on Sebastian, she was up way before any of us, she just went back to bed." Olivia said.

"Yeah they doesn't count." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, if we count that can we say that I was up earlier then Viola when I got up for a piss?" Toby asked.

"Did you jog 2 miles?" Paul asked.

"You never know, I could have." Toby said.

Duke rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah what ever."

"Well we are waiting on her." Sebastian said.

"Why have you got our vacation on a time schedule?" Kia asked who was filling her nails.

"Maybe I'll just let her sleep, that way I can get out of this big soccer game that she's got planned for us all." Sebastian said laughing.

"You scared you're gonna lose to us girls?" Yvonne asked.

"You wish, you girls couldn't beat us even if you tried every trick in the book." Toby said smugly.

"Yeah well its on now. What do you say Olivia, you in?" Kia asked throwing her arm around Olivia's shoulder.

Smiling an innocent smile at the guys, Olivia said, "I could be persuaded to take part in this game, as long as it involves making those guys eat sand."

"That's right girl." Yvonne said and her and Olivia high-five.

"I don't know guys we may be up for some challenge against those girls. I heard they play dirty." Duke pointed out.

"Using their womanly wilds to distract us most likely." Toby said, "Not that I mind."

Rolling her eyes, Kia said, "You seriously need help. Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Toby asked looking around the table for one of the other guys to back him up but all he got was them all shaking their heads at him. "Fine, deny it but I know you are all thinking about it as we speak."

"You know what I think I'm going to go wake up Vi." Kia said getting up from the table.

"I'll come with you." Yvonne said.

Sebastian got up from the table and said, "If you are walking up Vi, you had better bring her this." Sebastian quickly pour a cup of coffee, added some sugar and milk and handed it off to Kia.

Kia accepted it and the two girls quickly went up to Viola's and Duke's bedroom. They didn't even bother knocking but walked right in and saw Viola still sound asleep on the bed only with a light sheet over her.

Kia sat down on one side of the bed while Yvonne took the other side. Kia slowly started to wave the cup of coffee by Viola's face and could tell by the look on Viola's face she was starting to wake up by the smell of the coffee.

"Come on Vi, you got to walk up." Kia said.

Not being so gently Yvonne started to shake Viola's shoulder and said, "Come on Vi, wake up."

Groaning loudly, Viola said, "Too early."

"This coming from the person who got up with the sun rise to go for a jog." Yvonne pointed out.

"Ugh, that's different." Viola said slowly opening her eyes and seeing the cup of coffee that Kia was holding and slowly sat up and took the coffee from Kia. "So did the guys try to get you to change the sleeping arrangements last night?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Yvonne said shaking her head.

"I do believe Toby didn't shut up until our door was firmly closed and even then he wined at the door until your brother came and said something to him and then he went to his own room." Kia explained, "Maybe what ever your brother said to him last night will go for tonight too."

"That guy seriously needs to be beat at a game of soccer to teach him whose really boss in this house." Viola said and both her, Kia and Yvonne excitedly set out the rewards for the winning team at the game.

About ten more minutes they came downstairs, Viola staying in what she had changed into earlier and followed the other two girls and sat down at the table with the rest of the game.

"We made some conditions for this afternoon's soccer game." Viola said.

"Which would be..." Sebastian asked then added, "That I don't have to play?"

"Um, no." Viola said, "Mainly because then the teams would be uneven."

"Vi, the teams are already going to be uneven because there is an uneven number of people here." Sebastian said in a sarcastic but good humor tone.

"Paul is the ref, mainly due to the fact that I know I'll get you and Olivia on that field but I'll never get Paul out there, not that he would be any help anyways. No offence Paul." Viola said.

"Thank you Viola." Paul said happy that he didn't have to take actual part in the game.

"And what makes him qualified to ref our game?" Andrew asked.

Paul decided to answer to himself and said, "Well when you hang around Vi who talks soccer twenty-four-seven, and Kia and Yvonne you pick up something's."

Viola decided to continue with the rules, "It will of course be the girls against the guys. And for the prize for the winning team, the other team has to become their personal slaves for the rest of the day. And if us girls win Toby and Andrew but a sock in it over room arrangements."

The group seems very happy with the arrangements of the game, except for Toby and Andrew over the bedroom arrangements and some how negotiated that if the guys win they would get a kiss. The girls however were not that concerned with losing, so they agreed just to get the guys hopes up.

After a quick lunch and clean up they all headed down to the beach, with Viola carrying the soccer ball. They quickly set out some goal posts with what they considered to be a little shorter then a soccer field, but they figured running in the sand was going to be hard enough without having to run an extra mile.

The captains were quickly decided as Duke and Viola due to their actual captain status and went to what they considered the center of the field and just for the fun of it to make it seem like a real official game. They did the whole coin toss and when they went for the hand shake Duke went to kiss Viola who put her hand over Duke's face and pushed him back.

"I don't kiss the competition." Viola said with a sly smile.

"So that's how its going to be huh?" Duke asked.

All of a sudden behind them Kia yelled, "Lets get a move on you two."

"May the best captain win." Viola said.

"Indeed."

Both Viola and Duke walked back to their sides of the beach type field they set up. Both teams quickly decided on who was going to play each position and Viola reassured Olivia that she would be fine and that she was going to be the girls secret weapon.

The game started off pretty heated, the guys leaving no room for mistakes on the girls parts. Even Sebastian seemed to be pulling his weight throughout the first part of the game. After the first break the guys were leading four-two. After the water break the girls had down some strategic thinking and decided it was time to use their secret weapon.

Viola knew after the first half the guys were paying little attention to Olivia and were pretty much ignoring her as any kind of threat. Viola planned on using this to their full advantage. When the game started back up again they started to play as they did in the first half but right before they went to pass the ball back to Viola they slipped the ball to Olivia who was wide open. She made it all the way to the guys net when she passed it quickly back to Kia who was already there in place, who then took a shot and scored the next goal.

The girls started to celebrate but knew they shouldn't start the party until the game was actual won.

The girls knew that it would be hard using Olivia as their secret weapon for a second time in a row but decided to some how still incorporate her into the plan. The game got going again but the girls really rallied together. The girls after another five minutes had managed to tie the game up.

Now it was getting insane, there was only five minutes left to their game and both teams were determined to be the side that wins. The girls quickly huddled together and made out the perfect plan, with a finishing touch Viola said was just for Duke. The guys on the other side of the field were trying to figure out a way to get pass the girls, who they knew were much quicker in many ways then they are.

When Paul blew the whistle again the girls quickly kicked the ball back towards their net before they quickly kicked the ball to Kia who started the move forward. They keep the ball moving between the four though at one point Duke managed to get the ball away from the girls during one of their passes. Duke quickly started to make his way back down toward the girls net. Viola went quickly after and managed to kick the ball away from Duke by sliding on the ground. Kia quickly collected the ball and then headed back down to the net and quickly passed the ball back to Viola who made it to the guys net which was completely open. Right before kicking the ball into the net she purposely missed making the ball hit off the post they had earlier set up which sent the ball flying back to Yvonne who bumped the ball back to Viola who did Duke's bicycle kick he had taught her and scored the winning goal.

The girls started to screaming and jumping up and down and hugging each other and started their victory dance in front of the guys who looked somewhat upset by their defeat.

"So I do believe that you boys are now are slaves and there is no longer any more discussion of the sleeping arrangements." Kia said with a triumphant look on her face.

"We got beat." Andrew said.

"Got beat bad." Toby whined.

"We got beat bad by girls." Sebastian added.

"Now we're their slaves." Duke said.

The girls all started to laugh and Yvonne said, "So girls what will be the first duty of our new slaves?"

"I think we should get them peel us some grapes and hand feed them to us on the beach." Kia suggested.

"I think we are going to have some fun with this." Viola said with an evil smirk on her face.

While the guys started to head up to the beach house the girls walk slowly behind them evilly plotting how they were going to use the guys as slaves to their highest advantage.


	5. The letter and the beginning of mayham

**AN: HEY EVERYONE, SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, SO FAR I'VE MOVED TO THE OTHER END OF CANADA AND BACK TO AGAIN, SO I HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME TO WRITE. BUT I'M HOME NOW AND SHOULD BE BACK TO WRITING FULL TIME AGAIN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, JUSTIN WON'T BE IN IT MUCH FOR THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS, HE HAS A BIGGER PART TOWARDS THE END OF MY FIC. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THE STORY LINE!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

THE LETTER AND THE BEGINNING OF MAYHEM

Justin looked over at his friend Jon and said, "All I need you to do is keep they distracted long enough for me to get in and out of that cabin without being seen."

"And what are you going to be doing while I've got them distracted?" Jon asked.

"I just have to get inside that cabin and deliver this letter." Justin said.

Jon looked at Justin like he had two heads wondering why he had to keep them away just for Justin to deliver this letter. He already knew everything that had gone on between Justin and Viola earlier on in the semester, but of course he had heard Justin's side of the story. This is why he was going a long with Justin's plan, mainly because he sympathized with what Justin was going through.

Jon turned his head to look at the letter that was on the table and quickly nodded that he would do what Justin asked him to do.

Jon then got up from the table and slipped on his shoes and went out the back door. Justin watched him walk down the beach and when he saw him approach the guys who were on the back porch Justin slipped out the back door and headed quietly down the front of the properties.

Looking up Justin saw that Jon seemed to have gotten into a conversation with the guys and they were heading back down onto the beach where the girls were still sitting enjoying the heat from the sun. As soon as they were far enough away from the cabin Justin ran up the stairs and slipped into the side door.

Justin quickly started to survey the room looking for the perfect place to leave the letter. However his decision was quickly made for himself when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Justin quickly slipped the letter into what he thought was Viola's coat, but left it hanging out so it would easily be discovered by Duke. Hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen Justin listened to one of the guys rummage for something in the fridge and then head back outside.

Justin then quietly slipped back out from behind the island and slipped back out the door and took off to his cabin. When he was back inside, he let out a long breath, thinking to himself that phase one of his plan was now in motion.

The guys were on the back patio when this guy approached them from the other cabin. He quickly introduced himself and the guys invited him down to the beach to meet the girls.

Toby looked at the four girls who were stretched out on their towels getting sun tans and said, "Girl's this is our neighbor Jon, Jon this is Viola, Olivia, Kia and Yvonne."

Yvonne tilted her head so her sun glasses slid down her nose so her eyes could look over the top and asked Toby, "Any particular reason that I'm last?"

"Sorry, Jon this is Yvonne!, Viola, Olivia and Kia." Toby repeated himself.

"Now I'm last." Kia said in a pretended whinny voice.

Toby looked panicky among all the girls faces which were all on him and looked back at the other guys for some help, who all quickly all turned their heads away as if they couldn't hear him.

"Don't worry I think that you are all equally important." Jon said jumping in.

Kia looked at Jon and smiled and said, "I like him."

"Me too." Yvonne said.

Viola and Olivia nodded their heads in agreement.

"So tell us something about you? What are you doing here for the long weekend? All by yourself?"

Sitting down beside the guys on the logs that they had dragged over by the fire the night before, Jon said, "Well I'm down for the long weekend and I wasn't suppose to be alone but my friend backed out at the last minute due to family issues. I came anyway because I wanted some r and r."

"Sounds like a good excuse to get away." Viola said then asked cause the more she looked at Jon the more she thought she recognized him, "Where do you live?"

"East LA." Jon responded, he actually lived just outside of the town that Viola's mother lived in and went to Cornwall and he hoped that now that he was here that she wouldn't recognize him.

Kia quickly asked in an excited voice, "Do you know any movie stars?"

Laughing Jon said, "I've seen the odd one on the occasion, not a big deal."

"What are you doing tonight?" Andrew asked Jon.

"Nothing that I know of."

"Well if you get bored, you are welcomed over here to hang with us." Duke said.

"I'll keep that in mind. But I'm going to head back to my place, I had some lunch in the oven and I don't want it to burn, but I'm sure I'll see you guys again." Jon said getting back up. He waved goodbye to the guys then said to the girls, "See you later ladies."

Jon then quickly walked over to his cabin hoping that he had given Justin enough time to do what he wanted to do. When he got up to the top of the stairs, he opened the door and looked inside and saw that Justin was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a soda.

"Did you do it?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, almost got caught." Justin said.

"Now what?"

"We wait and when the time comes things are going to get interesting."

Back on the beach the girls were still laying on their towels and the guys were sitting on the logs arguing over who was going to do the first task that the girls had set up for them to do, and that was to drive into town and pick up a box of feminine products.

Toby quickly said, "Sebastian this one is for you to do."

The other guys quickly agreed and Sebastian asked, "And why is this one up to me?"

"You live with a girl so you are the most comfortable with the whole issue." Andrew said.

"One I live with my sister and never have we discussed that, that issue that girls deal with."

"Come on dude, please." Toby wined.

"Guys we can settle this easily," Kia said, then the four girls turned to each other and started to whisper to each other and Kia turned back to the guys and said, "Sebastian you and Andrew will be going to the store, while Duke and Toby will remain behind to pant our toe nails and finger nails."

"And we don't get a chose in all of this?" Duke asked.

"I do believe that we won the game so, no you don't. But we are willing to switch who goes to the store if you guys would prefer." Viola said with an evil smirk on her face.

Duke and Toby quickly said they were fine with their assignment before Sebastian and Andrew had time to say that they wanted to switch.

"Good, you guys better get going." Kia said.

Sebastian and Andrew got up from their log and were about to start heading back to the house and then to the cars when Olivia yelled for them to stop and said, "We want the whole experience document with photos so we know that you didn't pay someone else to do your dirty work for you."

"Good idea." Kia compliment. "Photographic evidence."

Viola looked at Duke and Toby who seemed to look amused by this situation with Sebastian and Andrew, "Don't worry boys will be taking pictures of you too."

"My manicure set is in our room on the floor in a black bag, Duke you can go get it, I trust that you wouldn't go through my belongings." Yvonne said.

"Hey I wouldn't." Toby argued.

"Whatever." Yvonne said with a shrug turning her head away from the guys and said, "I'm thirsty how about you girls?"

"Definitely could use a drink." Olivia said and Kia and Viola nodded their heads in agreement.

"Toby while Duke so kindly gets the manicure set why don't you go up to the kitchen and collect us some drinks."

Sighing, now realizing this bet was a very bad idea, Toby asked, "And what would you ladies like to drink?"

"Water." Olivia said.

"Club soda." Kia said.

"Grape soda." Viola said.

"Ice cold chocolate milk." Yvonne said.

Shaking his head knowing that they weren't going to make this easy on him Toby started up the beach toward the house.

Yvonne then yelled up to Toby, "I left my chap stick in my coat pocket, its hanging on the chair in the kitchen. Would you be a doll and get it for me?"

Toby rolled his eyes and Yvonne yelled, "There may be a surprise in all this for you." She then added a wink for good measures.

Toby then continued his way up to the cabin and got into the kitchen. He walked in just as Duke was walking down the stairs with a black bag in his hand.

"What have you got them doing?" Duke asked.

"Drinks. Man next time we make a bet make sure if we are going to lose we never have to do this again."

"Agreed." Duke said, then asked, "Need any help carrying any of those."

Handing Duke the bottle of water and the club soda Toby said, "Thanks, I wasn't too sure how I was going to carry all of those down there."

"See you in a minute."

Duke headed out of the kitchen and Toby opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk and a can of grape soda. He was about to leave the kitchen when he remembered that Yvonne wanted something out of her jacket. Putting the drinks down on the table Toby went to the coat that was hanging on the chair and stuck his hand in the pocket pulling out the letter that Justin had put there earlier.

Looking at it curiously, Toby wondered if this was the surprise that Yvonne was talking about. Quickly pulling out the letter, Toby began to read.

_Baby, _

_How does a person even start a letter like this, and where would I begin? Do I start the first time I saw you and how you always seem to be the star in all my dreams ever since then? I love how our paths always seem to cross and how you always catch my eye. I always seem to push these feelings aside never thinking that you would return these feelings but I no longer can hide them._

_I am in love with you and I only hope that you feel the same as I do. I know that is abrupt but I no longer care to hide my feels from you. Every time I see you I feel this burning desire within me to get to know you better, to know every part of you. When you walk into the same room as me I feel like my whole world lights up. I fight the urge to pull you into my arms and kiss you when you walk pass me._

_I know this letter is a shock and that you may be a shocked by this confession but I no longer can withstand hiding these feelings. If you accept this confession of mine and you feel the same way which deep down I know you do, please take a chance on our love. These kinds of feeling only happen once in a life time and they should not be hidden but put out in the open for the whole world to see and be jealous of. I'm tired of standing in the shadows of your life and now want to stand in the spotlight. It's time to take a dive into the unknown. _

_Truly yours forever._

Toby reread the letter to make sure he was reading it right.

_So this is the surprise you were talking about._ Toby thought smiling to himself. _Well I better not keep you waiting._

Toby quickly looked around the room looking for somewhere to stash the letter seeing, he didn't have any pockets in his shorts and not wanting anyone else to see the letter. Noticing a book off to the side on one of the tables, Toby figured it was Viola's father's or something so he opened the cover and quickly slid the letter in there.

Turning back to the jacket he quickly pulled out Yvonne's chap stick and re-picked up the other girls drinks. When he got down to the beach he handed Viola her drink and then when he looked at Yvonne he first handed her the drink then the chap stick and said, "You'll be needing plenty of that later."

Yvonne looked at Toby with a weird expression and said, "Excuse me."

"The heat later, those lips will definitely need it." Toby said with a wink thinking that Yvonne was just trying to hide the fact that she just admitted her feelings to him.

Yvonne now completely confused chose to let it go thinking that it was just some weird Toby thing.

Meanwhile, at the local pharmacy Andrew and Sebastian were standing in front of a wall of feminine products looking completely out of place.

"So what do we get?" Andrew asked Sebastian completely confused by all the different varieties that lay before them.

"How the hell would I know?" Sebastian asked also completely lost with what laid in front of him.

Andrew quickly picked up a package of Always maxi pads with wings. "Dude these ones have wings."

Sebastian quickly snapped a picture of Andrew standing there with a package of pads in his hand.

"Dude come on now." Andrew said tossing the package back on the shelf. "What do they need wings for anyway?"

"Your asking me, what do I look like an expert on women's feminine products?"

"You do have a sister."

"And you have a mother, what does that have to do with the price of donuts?" Sebastian asked.

"You know they probably only asked us to do this to torture us." Andrew pointed out.

"Most likely but they won so lets get this over with."

"So what should we get?"

Sighing that they were once again back to the beginning Sebastian said, "How about Tampons, I know I've seen those in the bathroom me and Vi shared."

"Ok Tampons it is." Andrew said moving down to the Tampon section thinking that this now would be easy but was shocked at the wide selection of tampons in front of him. "Dude this is impossible."

"So do we need light, regular, or heavy. Then there is pearl, sport, environmentally friendly and an average box. Then there are brands." Sebastian said wide eyed grabbing different boxes to read what they had to say.

Andrew took this moment to steal the camera from Sebastian and take a picture. Sebastian glared over at Andrew and said, "Maybe we should just get them one of each."

"Including the winged ones?"

"Why not, better then having to come back here again. We're getting weird looks." Andrew said pointing to a group of girls at the end of their aisle who had seemed to gather and were now pointing and laughing at them.

Sebastian looked at them and said to the group, "Instead of laughing how about you girls give us a hand."

One of the girls came up to them and said, "You boys a look a little lost."

"Yeah its not everyday we come shopping for this stuff." Andrew said.

The rest of the girls now came up to them and one of them said, "So what did you do to piss off your girlfriend that she made you do this."

"What makes you think we pissed off our girlfriends?" Sebastian asked.

Before the girl answered Andrew quickly said throwing the girls his best flirty smile, "I don't have a girlfriend."

The girls rolled their eyes at Andrew and the girl that asked the question said, "When my boyfriend pisses me off when we make up, which usually entails him bagging for forgiveness I get him to run this particular errand for me."

"That's evil. I'm glad I'm not your boyfriend." Sebastian said.

"You wouldn't be lucky enough to be my boyfriend." The girl said.

Realizing from the looks he got after saying he was single and that he wasn't going to have any luck with these girls Andrew asked, "So can you guys help us or are you planning on just standing there laughing at us."

The girls looked between each other and finally they each grabbed a package and handed them to the guys.

The first girl that came over said, "Believe me we've covered all the basics so you should be safe."

Noticing the camera the girl waved over one of the workers and said, "Can you take a picture of all of us."

The worker took the camera from Andrew and they all posed for the picture in front of all the feminine product aisle.

The guys then went to the check out aisle and waved goodbye to the girls who went on with their own shopping. The girl that ended up ringing them through gave them a weird look but rang them through and Andrew and Sebastian were on their way.

Back on the beach both Duke and Toby were struggling painting the girls toe nails and constantly had to stop to wipe off the polish that got onto their skin. Toby however didn't seem to be able to concentrate on what he was doing because he kept sending Yvonne mischievous glances which Yvonne returned with a confused face. However, this just seemed to feed Toby further.

"Guys you actually really suck at this." Viola complained when Duke accidently swiped the hot pink nail polish over Viola's big toe.

"Well that will teach you that we do not paint nails and not to make us do it again." Duke complained shifting his weight and finished up on her last toe.

"My turn." Olivia said, looking through the nail polish selection, finally selecting a turquoise blue.

Rolling his eyes, Duke moved over to sit in front of Olivia and started on her toes. Toby did the same switching over to Kia and started to paint hers a flamboyant shade of orange.

Just then Andrew and Sebastian appeared at the top of the drive way and started walking down the beach. When they got in front of the girls, they tossed the bags of feminine products on top of them.

"There you go girls." Sebastian said sitting down with Andrew letting out an exasperated sigh.

The girls started to rummage through the bags looking at everything the guys bought for them and they all burst out laughing.

"Did you guys buy the store while you were there?" Kia asked.

"You guys like bought a million different things." Yvonne pointed out.

"Well you guys weren't specific with what you wanted so we got you one of everything." Andrew said.

"Pictures." Viola said holding out her hand for the camera.

Sebastian pulled the camera out of his pocket and hand it to Viola, who then turned it on and started to flip through the pictures. The girls all pointed and laughed, especially the one of Andrew holding the package of _Always _maxi pads with wings.

"Who are the girls?" Olivia asked.

"Just some girls that stopped to make fun of us." Andrew said.

"Sebastian would you be a dear and start a fire." Kia asked.

"It's the middle of the day." Sebastian pointed out.

"I do believe that you are our slaves, and slaves don't asked questions." Yvonne said.

"Fine." Sebastian said turning around and pulling lighter out of his pocket and started a fire.

Kia then got up once the fire was going and gathered up all the bags and tossed them in.

Andrew and Duke let out a shocked scream as they watched the bags start to crumple as the fire devoured them.

"Why..." was all Sebastian managed to squeak out.

"Did you really think that we would forget something as important as bringing feminine products. We just thought it would be funny to make you guys go out and buy some." Kia said laughing along with the other girls.

"You girls are evil." Sebastian said.

The other three guys repeated, "Evil."

Then Toby added while looking straight at Yvonne, "And I love it."

Andrew and Sebastian watched sadly as the contents of their embarrassing shopping trip were destroyed by the fire.

About the time that the fire had consumed everything Duke and Toby finished painting the girls nails.

"So what's next on your girls evil agenda of torture?" Duke asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Olivia said with a sly grin.

"This is just for today right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes its only for today." Viola said with a sad voice.

"I'm sure its really hard for you guys." Duke said.

"Duke would you mind running up to the kitchen and getting me my book." Olivia said, then added when Duke let out a long sigh, "It would be a special favor for me."

"Fine, what every you wish is my command." Duke said pulling himself off the sand and started to head up to the cabin.

When he got to the kitchen he started to look around for her book and finally saw a book laying on the counter. He went to grab it but accidently knocked it on the floor sending the letter the Toby had earlier put there on the floor.

Looking curiously at the letter on the floor Duke couldn't help picking it up and opening up the letter. He quickly read it and felt his heart rate stop.

"Oh my God!"


	6. The Confusion Part 1

**AN: Sorry again guys for the delay in the updates, but bad internet connection and the flu slowed the writing down. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! I'm open if people got any better titles for this fic and if anyone has any ideas how I can further torture the guys I would love to hear it! Don't forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story line!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

CONFUSION PART ONE

Duke reread the letter over and over again wondering if this letter was for real. Looking back at the book he double checked to see if this really was Olivia's book, and noticed that her name was on the inside of the cover so there was no mistake. Glancing back at the letter Duke wondered if this letter was even for him, but then why would she leave it in her book if it was her's and why would she ask him specifically to come and get the book for her.

Duke started to wonder when she had started to have feelings for him. If it had been any other time he may have been thrilled that one of the hottest girls in the school was in love with him but now he was with Viola. Besides even if he didn't have a girlfriend she was dating Sebastian, who he know considered one of his very good friends.

_Now what am I going to do?_ Duke said sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs and reread the letter. _How long has she been feeling this?_

Just then Duke heard foot steps on the stairs coming up to the back patio and quickly started to look around for somewhere's to stash the letter till he could figure out what he wanted to do with it. Seeing his sweater laying over the chair from where Viola had left it earlier, Duke slipped the letter into the front pouch.

Viola then peeked her head in the door and said, "What's taking you so long?"

Smiling at his girlfriend, Duke said is a teasing voice, "You actually walked up here, I figured you would have one of the other guys deliver the message or have them carry you up here like the Queen of Shiba."

Walking up to Duke, Viola said, "Well as much fun as torturing you guys is, you guys can't actually use the bathroom for me. Olivia is also wondering what is taking so long getting her book."

Hearing Olivia's name, Duke felt overwhelmed with the feeling of guilt that he grabbed Viola's hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Viola was so shocked by the kiss that she was off balanced when Duke pulled her to him, that Duke ended up having to grab Viola around her waist to keep her from falling.

When they finally pulled apart, Viola who was out of breath asked, "What was that for?"

Duke now wondered if the spontaneous kiss now made him look guilty and if Viola had figured it out. So Duke said in a some what defensive voice, "I just wanted a kiss."

Pulling back a little bit due to Duke's tone, Viola said, "Fine. I'll see you back on the beach."

With that Viola turned and headed to the bathroom leaving Duke standing there feeling like he should have some how handled that situation a little better and completely regretted the tone he had just used. He knew she had no way of knowing what was going on and now he had to figure out how to apologize to Viola.

Duke finally decided he was going to wait for Viola and apologize for snapping at her when Olivia came up the stairs and said, "Can't you not find the book?"

Duke jumped at the sound of her voice behind him and turned around to see Olivia standing there. Knowing for the moment they were all alone Duke started to sweat and took his eyes off Olivia and said, "Waiting for Viola." Duke hope that he put enough emphasis on Viola's name so that Olivia would get the point that this wasn't the place to talk about the letter and her feelings.

Olivia was a little confused by Duke's nervous behavior and just decided that maybe the heat was getting to him or that he was nervous that she was going to pull another outrageous task for him to do.

Going over to Duke, Olivia took the book from his hand and said, "Thanks."

Just then Viola walked back into the kitchen and Duke looked over at Viola and said a quick 'see you back on the beach' then took off out the door.

Viola looked at his quick retreat and Olivia looked over at Viola and asked, "Is he ok?"

"I have no idea. He's been acting pretty weird."

"Probably from all the demeaning task we have them doing." Olivia said comforting.

"Yeah if you say so." Viola said not completely convinced. "Come on lets go for a swim. We can always take the floaty's out and have the guys pull us around in the water."

Laughing, Olivia said, "Sounds like a plan."

Linking their arms together Viola and Olivia walked back out of the cabin and down toward the rest of the group.

They quickly got the plan in motion to get the guys to get them the blow up tubes and then once they got out in the water they had the guys tie them off so that they wouldn't float to far away. The girls were all stretched out with their feet dipping into the water with their eyes shut and sunglasses over their eyes.

"So what are the guys doing while we are out her relaxing?" Olivia asked.

"Oh we have them cleaning our room." Kia said.

"You trust Toby and Andrew in your bedroom." Viola said tilting her glasses down so she could have a better look at Kia and Yvonne.

"Well no." Yvonne said, "So Duke and Sebastian are cleaning our room while Toby and Andrew are in the kitchen making us a snack of fresh fruit."

"We have to think of some new kind of challenge to keep this going until the end of tonight." Yvonne said. "Cause this is a real vacation."

"Yeah, the only thing that would make it better would be some more hot guys and a party." Kia said.

Laughing, Viola said, "I'm sure my Dad wouldn't have approved of a party but you would have to ask Sebastian, I'm sure if you want to throw one he won't completely object."

Sitting up slightly, Kia said excitedly, "Are you series?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Viola said, "Why not, just ask him I'm sure if you can find the people to come over here and party on a day's notice then all the power to you."

"We could make it a challenge for the guys before today is out. To plan a party for tomorrow night." Olivia said.

"Little miss innocent there aiding in our evil scheme." Yvonne said laughing in a teasing voice.

"Well miss Cornwall you have no idea what I'm really like now do you. I have a wild side." Olivia argued, "I'm not as innocent as you guys think."

Laughing, Kia said, "What ever you say."

So to prove her point or just to get back Olivia turned to face Kia and splashed a handful of water in her direction. However instead of hitting Kia like planned it ended up hitting Viola in the face.

Spitting out the mouth full of water, Viola turned to Olivia who was now giggling, "What was that for?"

Still giggling, Olivia said, "Sorry Vi."

"That's ok." Viola said and dipped her hand in the water and splashed Olivia. However in the path of getting Olivia she also managed to splash both Kia and Yvonne.

The girls all stared at each other for a moment then the once tranquil waters had turned out to a war of the girls trying to splashing each other. The girls got so into it that they had fallen off the tubes and were now using them as shelters to hid behind.

Meanwhile in the house Duke and Sebastian were trying to tidy up Kia and Yvonne's room both wondering how they could make such a mess seeing they had only been there one night.

Sebastian was busy at work, but like he was with Viola, Duke was nervous over the letter from Olivia wondering how to deal with this. Sebastian was his friend, so how was he suppose to bring up the conversation that his girlfriend was in love was him.

Duke kept sending nervous looks over to Sebastian who was completely aware that Duke kept staring at him, and finally turned to completely face him Sebastian said, "What?"

Knowing that he had been caught, but deciding to play dumb, Duke said, "What do you mean what?"

"You keep staring at me." Sebastian pointed out.

Knowing that he was going to have to say something, Duke said, "Me and your sister had a bit of a fight earlier."

"Why did she finally win at something and you argued it to her?" Sebastian asked laughing.

"No, I don't know, I'm sure it will blow over." Duke quickly said not wanting to get into details.

Giving Duke a reassuring smile, Sebastian said, "She's crazy about you, I'm sure by supper time you guys will be back to your lovey dovey selves that will make me want to puke."

Laughing, know that Sebastian was probably right, said, "Yeah I'm sure things will blow over. Or knowing Viola she will use this slave thing to her advantage and torture me for the rest of the day and then wake me up at midnight when this is all over to make up."

"And this conversation is over." Sebastian said laughing.

"These two girls are pigs." Duke said picking up a pile of towels that were laying on the floor and tossing them all into the hamper not caring if they were clean or dirty.

"Pity the guys who end up with them." Sebastian said putting the final touches on the room with making their beds, which first had to be cleared of all the junk that was covering them.

Taking a look at the finished product, both guys headed back downstairs to the kitchen and found the guys just finishing up the girls snack.

"Guys this is torture, I hate how they are in control of us." Andrew said trying to wash the strawberry stains off his hands.

"Its only for a couple more hours." Duke said.

"Yeah and lord knows what they have planned for us in the next few hours. Probably foot massages." Toby said.

"Sh, don't say those kinds of things out loud, we don't want to give them any ideas." Sebastian said, "They've probably got the rest of our day, right up till midnight tonight planned out."

The guys looked down to the beach and saw that the girls were now coming out of the water. They all let out a sigh and headed down the beach to let them know that the snack was ready to be eaten.

Once they were down there they noticed that the girls were all dripping wet.

"I thought you girls were going out there for relaxation under the sun, why are you completely soaked." Sebastian asked.

"Well your girlfriend thought it would be a great idea to start a water fight." Kia said shaking her head sending beads of water flying everywhere.

Sebastian ignoring the fact that Olivia was completely socked, wrapped his arms around her shoulder and said, "That's my girl."

"Girls the lunch is ready, we figured you would like to have it on the veranda." Andrew said.

The girls looked back and forth to each and Viola finally said, "I guess that will do."

The girls and guys started to head up the beach to the veranda however Duke grabbed Viola's hand holding her back from following the rest of the group.

Raising an eyebrow, Viola asked, "Yes Duke?"

Not letting go of her hand, Duke said, "I wanted to say sorry for earlier."

"What about earlier?"

"Well I kind of snapped at you."

"You did, didn't you." Viola who was already over Duke's early episode was once again curious about what it was all about and decided to see if he planned on explaining himself.

However Duke didn't explain his reasons for snapping and said, "Yeah I didn't mean it, I hope your not mad at me."

"Not mad, just confused." Viola said.

Wanting nothing more then to talk to her about the letter that he thought was from Olivia but not knowing how to start that kind of conversation, Duke just said, "I think I'm just tired, all the meaningless task you got us guys doing."

Deciding to take his word on it, Viola said, "Well the torture will be over at midnight if that makes you feel any better."

Smiling, Duke wrapped his arm around Viola's shoulder, "Let's get back up to the cabin before all the food is gone and find out what new torture the other girls have thought of."

"Seeing we are down to the wire of you guys being our slaves, I'm sure they've thought of something that will be very amusing for us." Viola said, still confused about earlier but decided to let it go.

Once they were back up at the house Viola sat next to the girls and looked questionably at them wondering why the guys were standing by the door not joining them.

Olivia chose to explain, "They have to wait until we are finished eating before they can have what ever we leave for them."

"You guys are so cruel." Viola said through a mouthful of strawberries.

"We pride ourselves in that very fact." Yvonne said.

"Come on guys we should at least give them a plate of food." Viola said.

The girls all looked between each other and make a silent agreement. They each grabbed a plate and quickly filled them with food and turned around and handed them each a plate. The guys each took a seat on the chairs that were unoccupied on the patio.

"So what do you guys want to do after our snack?" Viola asked.

"I was thinking we could go surfing." Kia said.

"Um, there are no waves out there." Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah and we don't have any surf boards." Yvonne said.

"Plus we don't know how to surf." Viola said.

"Ok then who else has a plan?" Kia asked.

"Well I think Dad said he had some more of his toys under the cabin." Sebastian suggested.

"Well why don't you guys go check it out while we finish up the wonderful snack that you made us." Viola said.

The guys quickly scarfed down the rest of their food and dumped their plates in the kitchen sink and headed under the patio to the entrance to the basement. With a quick survey of the basement they discovered a kayak, a sea-doo, some boggy boards, and snorkeling gear.

"Dude, your dad has some awesome toys." Toby said.

"So what are we going to do?" Duke asked.

"Probably gonna be up to the girls." Andrew said in a whinny voice.

"Well we better get up there a find out what they want to do." Sebastian said.

The guys headed back up stairs and told the girls what they found. The girls decided they were going to conference in the other room to decide what they wanted to do. The guys enjoyed a couple minutes of peace that didn't revolve around the girls.

When the girls came back into the room they stood in a line and Olivia said, "Ok we have made our decision about what we are going to do, and what you guys will be doing."

The guys sat there patiently waiting to see if this afternoon was gonna be fun or another form of torture.

"Duke you and me are going to be taking out that sea doo." Viola said.

"Sebastian we're going to test out the snorkeling equipment." Olivia said.

"Toby you're gonna get the pleasure of rowing my around in that beautiful kayak while I work on my tan." Yvonne said.

"Andrew that leaves me doing what I originally wanted to do, surf. Well body board the so called waves." Kia said.

"So its settled. However before we all separate, guys we are going to need your help to get that sea doo out in the water." Viola said, "Cause I know for a fact we aren't going to be able to pull that in the water with Duke's bike."

The guys quickly got to work, while he girls quickly changed their bathing suites, except Viola who only brought the one bikini, which the girls teased Viola that she was lucky that she remembered that one.

"Well at least that red bikini is hot." Kia said walking back into the livingroom in her bright orange halter bikini.

"Yeah she's lucky she didn't grab her granny suite." Yvonne said, she had just changed into her green bikini.

"Lucky she has me, or she would have only brought the soccer ball." Olivia said who was know in her black bikini.

Sighing, Viola said, "Why do you guys always pick on me?"

"Cause its just so easy." Yvonne said wrapping her arm around Viola's shoulder.

"You guys are just so mean to me." Viola said.

"Aw poor baby." Olivia said.

"I don't have to take this, I'm going down to the beach and watch the guys." Viola said heading outside, the rest of the girls following her.

They got there just in time to see the guys put the sea-doo into the water and Duke jump on it to pull it away from the beach.

"Catch you later girls." Viola said walking out into the water and dove in a swam out to where Duke stopped the sea-doo and reached his hand down and pulled Viola up behind him before jetting off again. Viola however didn't have time to get her balance and when Duke gave the sea-doo a shot of speed Viola went flying off the back of it.

Coming up from under the water and spitting out a mouthful of water, Viola treaded water until Duke turned around and came up beside Viola very slowly.

Looking down at Viola, Duke said, "Vi I'm so sorry."

"I think maybe this time I'll drive." Viola said once again accepting Duke's hand to get back up on the sea-doo.

"I think we'll leave the driving to me." Duke said, this time making sure Viola was on the back of the sea-doo. Right before he took off this time, Duke said, "I'd hold on."

Viola quickly wrapped her arms around Duke as he jetted off again.

Back on the beach Sebastian and Olivia quickly got their gear on and walked down to the far end of the beach to snorkel. Sebastian warned Duke that was where they were going that way there would be any accidents. Andrew and Kia each grabbed a bored and headed out to catch some of the waves that Duke was throwing their way. Meanwhile Yvonne and Toby grabbed the kayak and headed out to the water.

As they were about to hit the water, Toby went to hand Yvonne an oar but Yvonne shook her head. "I don't think so, I chose the kayak for a relaxing activity. I figure you can just row me around."

Toby just smiled thinking this was a whole part of Yvonne's elaborate plan to get them together alone.

"What ever you want darling." Toby said dragging the kayak out into the water and holding his hand out for Yvonne who dropped her flip flops onto the beach with her towel. Taking her hand, Toby help Yvonne into the kayak. Once there, Toby re-picked up the oar and jumped into the kayak and using the oar pushed then further out into the water and started to move further away from the beach.

"So I see you planned for us to be alone." Toby said.

Sliding her sun glasses down her nose, Yvonne asked, "What are you talking about, I wanted to kayak and you were the only one left."

"Convenient." Toby said who then stopped rowing and turning around to face Yvonne.

Confused, Yvonne said, "Did I say to stop rowing?"

"Well I thought now that we were out here all alone that we could," Toby started but Yvonne cut him off saying, "You thought we could what."

Toby then leaned forward expecting that he was going to get a kiss but instead Yvonne shoved him back. This action however through the kayak completely unbalanced and caused it to flip over.

It took a couple seconds before Toby managed to bring the kayak up a bit, long enough for them both to get a quick breath before they went under water again. Toby and Yvonne again tried to bring the kayak upright again, and took another two times before it was completely upright again. Both were coughing and spitting out water.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" Yvonne yelled angrily.

"All in the pursuit of love my dear." Toby said laughing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I"m not sticking around to find out." Yvonne said getting up from the kayak and diving back into the water.

Toby watched her swim to shore wondering why she was playing so hard to get.


	7. The Confusion Part 2

**AN: SORRY MY UPDATES ARE SLOW, TRYING TO GET OUT AN ENJOY MY SUMMER. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, MORE TO COME SOON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE, NOTHING ELSE!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

CONFUSION PART TWO

After a little while out in the water Duke finally gave in and let Viola have a turn driving the sea-doo. As soon as Viola got in control she started swinging it around causing waves and then purposely going back against them sending the sea-doo bouncing on the water.

After a while Viola finally cut the engine leaving her and Duke floating out in the water.

"You are crazy Vi." Duke said finally letting go of Viola's waist.

"Maybe I was trying to throw you from the back like you did to me." Viola said turning her head to look at Duke more closely.

"Hey mine was an accident." Duke said laughing.

"Well if that was an accident, then so is this." Viola said shoving Duke off the back of the sea-doo.

When Duke resurfaced, Viola said in her most innocent voice, "Oops."

"You think this is funny?" Duke said swimming up to the side of the sea-doo.

"Did you think it was funny when I feel off."

"Well technically you didn't fall off, you flew off." Duke pointed out.

"Do you want me to drive this sea doo back to the shore and leave you out here to swim back by yourself?"

"You wouldn't dare."

Laughing, Viola said, "You want a beat."

"Fine, leave me here, but when some cute mermaid rescues me, you can't be mad when I leave you for her."

"You know what, after a comment like that I think I will leave you out here."

"How about you come in here with me?"

"You want me to start swimming in the middle of the ocean, are you crazy?"

"Come on, the water is beautiful, besides I'll protect you."

Looking down in to Duke's eye's Viola knew that she would do anything he asked, so Viola swung her leg over the seat of the sea-doo and dived into the water beside Duke.

Swimming over to Duke, Viola said, "If a shark happens to eat me out here I plan to haunt you for all eternity."

"I wouldn't mind, at least I'll have you for ever. Plus I'll be able to have a new girlfriend for when you are off haunting your brother for the fun of it." Duke said.

"You know you wouldn't be able to find anyone better then me." Viola said teasingly.

"How do you figure that, captain of the soccer team, I'm practically beating the girls off me."

"Beating them off with your blushing or your stammering?"

Duke splashed water in Viola's face, "That was mean."

"You can dish it out but you can't take it."

"But all I said was that I was going to date someone else while you were busy haunting your brother."

"And that wasn't mean to me." Viola asked swimming closer to Duke, finally coming up beside him and placing her hands on his shoulder. "So slave."

Laughing Duke asked, "Yes master?"

"You next command is to," Viola said pausing for dramatic emphasis, "kiss me."

Smiling Duke leaned down and gently kiss Viola on the lips, however just as his lips were on hers, Viola put her hands on Duke's shoulder and pushed him under the water and held him there for a couple seconds before pushing herself off him.

When he resurfaced she laughed and said, "You would think for the captain of the soccer team you would be able to get a little girl off you."

"Yeah well this little girl is freakishly strong." Duke said playfully splashing Viola is the face.

"And can kick all your ass's at soccer."

"Don't you think you are special."

"Yeah I really do, and your pretty lucky to have the pleasure of me as your girlfriend."

"Oh is that how it is." Duke said.

"Yes it is."

"Well then thank you so much for giving me the pleasure of your company."

"Yeah well at least you're a good kisser cause other wise.." Viola started but Duke cut her off saying, "You would dump me if I was a bad kisser."

"Who said anything about dumping, I wouldn't even have started dating you."

"Come on, you would still have dated me, captain of the soccer team, plus how many other guys are willing to climb up your veranda to climb into your bedroom window."

"I'm not to sure, but I'm sure I could find some guys who would be willing to take the job."

"You know what some how I have a feeling I started this, but I think I'm going to finish this now." Duke said laughing.

Doing a back stroke and laying out on her back, Viola said, "Isn't this nice. I think this is exactly what we need after the beginning of the school year."

Duke who at this time had swam back over to the sea-doo and had climbed back on board looked down at his girlfriend remembering everything that they had been through the last few months and said, "Come on the sleep overs were loads of fun."

Swimming back over to the sea-doo and taking Duke's hand to get back on, Viola said, "Yeah well all I've got to say is I'm glad the whole rivalry thing is over, its like everything has calmed down so much since I've left Cornwall. Though I wish I got to come to Illyria for different reasons. Like you guys were failing horribly at soccer that you needed to bring me in as your secret weapon."

"Secret weapon huh?" Duke said, "Well I guess that's what you are seeing every other team is laughing behind our back now that they know we have a girl on our team."

"Well we should probably get back to shore, see what the other guys are doing so we can give you the big challenge that we thought of earlier."

"I can't wait." Duke said and started the engine back up and they headed back to the beach.

Once there they saw Toby pulling the kayak back up the beach and Yvonne was no where in sight.

Duke looked at Viola and asked, "Where do you think the other guys are?"

"You got me." Viola said then added, "You think you and Toby can manage putting this back under the cabin?"

"Don't worry, I think we'll be fine." Duke said who motioned to Toby to head back over to the water edge to give him a hand.

Toby sighed and said, "So how was your ride on the sea-doo?"

"Pretty good, how about you?" Duke asked.

"Well I flipped the kayak and was left out in the middle of the water because Yvonne decided to end our little adventure and swim back to shore." Toby said laughing.

"Well according to Viola the girls have already thought up a new form of torture for us to do."

Toby rolled his eyes and said, "I can't wait. You know this is all your girlfriends fault."

Duke started to laugh at that comment, and said, "You are just mad that a bunch of girls beat us."

"What ever man, I can't wait till tonight is over with." Toby said.

Meanwhile back at the cabin Viola came up to Yvonne who was sitting on the patio flipping through the latest issue of _Cosmopolitan _with a bottle of _Fuji _water beside her.

"So how was kayaking?" Viola asked plopping down on the chair beside Yvonne and grabbing her bottle of water and taking a drink.

"Let me see Toby acted all weird then in the process of hitting on me he flipped the kayak and almost drowned me." Yvonne said tossing her magazine onto the table.

Laughing Viola said, " Well maybe all this sun is magnifying he flirting."

"Well all I can think about is this party that we are going to be throwing tomorrow." Yvonne said.

"Correction, that the guys will be throwing." Viola said then asked, "Are the other guys back yet?"

"Yeah, Olivia and Kia are each taking a shower, and the guys are changing." Yvonne said.

"The other two are putting the sea-doo away, they should be up here in a minute." Viola said.

"So besides the party are we gonna figure out any more ways to torture the guys." Yvonne said.

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?" Viola said shocked that she couldn't figure out anymore humorous ways to torture the guys.

"I'm sure if we put all our minds together something will come to us." Yvonne said, "But until then we'll keep them busy planning the party."

"What party?" Duke asked coming up the stairs with Toby.

"The party that you guys will be throwing for us tomorrow." Viola said.

"And seeing you've only got twenty-four hours to plan I would suggest you guys get moving."

Toby and Duke exchanged looks and Toby finally said, "This is going to be a party you guys are never going to forget."

"Let's go get the other guys and get to work." Duke said.

The two guys quickly moved from the patio and back into the cabin and headed upstairs.

"That was a little too easy don't you think?" Viola asked Yvonne.

"Probably didn't want to stick around to see if we got any other tortures up our sleeves." Yvonne said.

"Most likely." Viola said with a shrug, pulling off her t-shirt that she had over her bikini, Viola then said, "If you need me I'll be down on the beach working on my tan."

Picking her magazine back up, Yvonne just nodded in Viola's direction.

Upstairs the guys were all in Duke's and Viola's room sitting on the bed and Toby and Duke were telling the other guys that the girls wanted them to throw a party.

"So we got to divi up all the different aspects of the party and throw a party that these girls are never going to forget." Duke said.

"Well I'll take care of the music. I've got some friends, so I should be able to get a band together that will give us some great music." Sebastian volunteered.

"We should head into town and see if we can find a store that is open to pick up some food and other things for the party." Duke said.

"Yeah well we can't forget that we have to start calling people to invite or this party is only gonna to consist of the people that are in the cabin right now." Andrew said.

"Already on it." Toby said who was already on his cell phone and a second later he said, "Hey Dude I've got a party in the works" Toby paused listening to the person on the phone, then said, "Tomorrow night out at a friends cabin", another pause, "Yeah let everyone know, I'll call later with directions." With that Toby flipped his cell phone closed, "Ok so that takes care of the entire soccer team, now on to the cheerleading team."

The guys all laughed as Toby started dialing more numbers on the phone, Sebastian also had his cell phone open scrolling through his numbers.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me to the shopping." Duke said getting off his bed. Duke motioned for Sebastian to give him the keys to the car seeing using the bike would be a challenge, not only with Andrew on the back but with bags full of food would be impossible.

Sebastian tossed him the keys to the car and both Duke and Andrew headed downstairs to head to the store.

Once down there they saw the girls, minus Viola sitting down at the patio table painting each other's toe nails.

"Do you guys know where my girlfriend is?" Duke asked.

"Down on the beach, something about wanting to work on her tan." Olivia said.

Laughing Duke said, "I don't think she can get much more tanned then she already is, unless leather skin is the new trend."

The girls just shock their head and Duke headed down to the beach to say goodbye to Viola while Andrew made some 'whipped' sounds behind him, which was interrupted by the girls throwing something at him.

Duke quickly jogged to the spot where Viola was stretched out on her towel with her sunglasses on and her headphones in her ears. The music must have been pretty loud because Viola didn't hear Duke approaching and when he gently touched Viola's shoulder she jumped, pulling away from where Duke was kneeling.

"Sorry babe, just came down to say that me and Andrew are running to the store." Duke said.

Duke noticed Viola raise an eyebrow beneath her glasses. "Actually got a party in motion."

"Well your brother and Toby seem to have most of it under control, which pretty much just left me and Andrew taking care of the food aspect." Duke said sitting down beside Viola.

"Well I guess our quiet relaxing weekend is going to go out with a bang." Viola said.

"Well the way those two up there are going its going to be one hell of a party." Duke said then added, "I think they've got the whole soccer team, plus knowing Toby he's got the cheerleading squad in on the party too. Then your brother has got a band in the works and probably what ever friends he has outside of the jocks department."

"Well hopefully you guys get most of this done tonight or us girls are going to end up having to help seeing tomorrow the torture is over." Viola said in a sad voice.

"Come on lover boy we've got to get going." Andrew yelled from the patio.

Leaning over and gently kissing Viola on the cheek, Duke stood back up. "I'll see you when I get back."

Duke then quickly headed back up the beach and went to the car with Andrew right behind him.

As soon as the guys pulled out of the drive way, Kia leaned over the railing and yelled, "Hey miss antisocial, get your ass up here."

Laughing Viola gather up her belongings and headed up the bach back to the patio. Once up there she realized that she still hadn't gotten a shower since her and Duke had gotten back from the water, so instead of sitting down with the girls she told them she was going to get a quick shower then she would come back down and hang out with them.

On her way upstairs Viola saw Duke's sweater still sitting on the chair where she had left it this morning. Flinging over her arm with her towel, Viola continued on her way to her bedroom.

Once she got into her room she kicked Toby and Sebastian out, who quickly left while still talking a mile a minute on their phones.

Viola tossed Duke's sweater onto the floors not noticing the letter Duke had early stashed there fall out onto the floor. Grabbing a clean towel Viola quickly left her room and went to the bathroom to get a shower.

About ten minutes later Viola returned to her bedroom with the towel wrapped around herself and started to walk through the room looking for her bag. She was about half way across the room when she stepped on the letter that had fallen out of Duke's sweater. Noticing that something was sticking to her foot Viola leaned down and picked of the letter bringing it up to her face to see what it was.

Quickly scanning the note Viola felt her heart stop. _This isn't mine, and I know Duke didn't write it for me. So who wrote this. This makes no sense, it has to be someone we are always around._ Just then Viola heard the girls downstairs laughing. _Could one of them have slipped Duke this note. That would explain why he was acting so nervous earlier. But they're my friends, who would do this to me. _

Viola sat down on the end of her bed, tossing the letter onto the bed next to the scribbler that the guys had been writing their notes about the party. Looking around the room realizing that she was still in her towel Viola quickly tossed it on the floor and slipped in to her short denim skirt and her halter top. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out the letter and who send it.

Just then Toby's voice came from the other side of the door saying, "Vi are you done in there I need to get my stuff I left in there."

Viola just numbly responded to Toby and opened the door and headed down the stairs. Toby quickly went into the room completely oblivious to Viola's upset face and quickly gathered up the papers on the bed stuffing them all in the scribbler and headed down to his own room.

* * *

**IF YOU GUYS GOT ANY MORE TORTURE SUGGESTIONS, I'M ONLY GOING TO DO MAYBE ONE MORE CHAPTER OF THAT, SO I'LL TAKE ALL SUGGESTIONS UNDER THOUGHT. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM!! I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	8. Dinner and the Storm

**AN: OK THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO TAKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE, AND I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY. THE MONTH OF AUGUST WAS EXTREMELY STRESSFUL, AND I NEVER REALLY GOT TO DO ANY WRITING AT ALL. BESIDES WORK I HAD TO MAKE MANY TRIPS BACK HOME FOR A FUNERAL AND HELPING MY FRIEND COPE WITH THE LOSS OF HER GRANDMOTHER. I'M BACK TO SCHOOL BUT HOPEFULLY THAT DOESN'T STOP MY WRITING PROCESS. I WOULD LIKE TO PUT A SPECIAL THANKS OUT TO SAMANTHA WHO GAVE ME SOME GREAT SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER IN HER REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, AND CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

DINNER AND THE STORM

Duke and Andrew drove through town and finally found a local market that was open. Pulling into a parking spot, Duke and Andrew quickly got out of the car and headed in to start picking up what they were going to need.

They immediately headed toward the chip aisle and started to fill their cart with an assortment with of junk food and different kinds of dips.

"Maybe we should pick up some veggie trays incase the girls that come to our party are on some crazy diet and won't eat these chips." Andrew said.

"Sounds like a smart plan." Duke said then asked, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I was long overdue for one." Andrew said laughing.

The guys headed toward the produce aisle and picked two different trays of veggies with an assortment of veggie dips.

They were just heading to the check out line when Duke stopped and said, "Maybe we should pick up the makings of a amazing dinner, that way the girls can't think of some psychotic thing for us to make."

"What were you thinking of making?" Andrew asked.

"How does something Italian, we could do pasta, sauce, salad, garlic bread, the whole works." Duke suggested.

"And who pres tell is going to be cooking all of this?" Andrew asked thinking that Duke was now enlisting them in a lot of unnecessary work.

"Us." Duke said.

"Well why we are on such a role why don't we pick up the stuff to make dessert." Andrew suggested sarcastically.

"Now your thinking." Duke said trying to figure out the best dessert to go with dinner.

"God I really wish I would stop that." Andrew said thinking that his thinking seemed to be now getting him into more trouble.

They decided why they tried to figure out what they were going to make for dessert that they would head out and start gathering the things they would need to make supper.

Finally Andrew said, "There's a bakery here, right?" When Duke nodded his head yes, Andrew said, "Why don't we pick up some already made eclairs."

"Seriously Andrew did you hit your head."

"Shut up man." Andrew said.

The guys quickly finished picking up everything and on the way out they grabbed a couple new magazines for the girls to read to keep them occupied while the guys made up some dinner.

The guys quickly went through the check out then loaded up Sebastian's car and headed back to the cabin.

Back at the cabin the girls were still downstairs on the patio and Viola finally got downstairs and sat down across from them and examined each of their faces closely wondering which of her friends had written the letter to her boyfriend.

"How was your shower Vi?" Olivia asked.

Trying to put out her best fake smile, Viola said, "Relaxing."

"So I think our party is really going to be a hit, those guys really seemed to be into the planning of this one." Kia said excitedly. "Think of all those hot guys that are going to be coming here."

"I know, its going to be amazing. Live band on the patio, bomb fires on the beach, lots of food, dancing, its gonna be a night for the books." Yvonne said.

"It really is gonna be an exciting night." Viola said with little excitement in her voice.

Yvonne tilted her head and looked questionably at Viola and asked, "Are you already Vi?"

Viola again looked between her friends wondering how she could question her trust in her friends but the words in that letter were stuck in her head, if it wasn't one of her friends then who was it and why did Duke carry the letter around.

"I'm fine." Viola said then glanced out side and noticed some dark clouds coming up and over the water. "I think we may be in for a storm tonight."

The other girls quickly glanced out over the water to see the clouds that Viola was referring to.

"Well there goes another late night swim." Kia said.

"Now what are we going to be doing tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe we should leave it up to the guys to decide seeing they are technically still our slaves." Yvonne suggested.

"Yeah and I know exactly what they are going to suggest." Kia said rolling her eyes.

"Well then I guess we are just going to have to set some ground rules about tonight's activities." Olivia said.

"So what are we going to wear tomorrow night for the party. I don't think I actually brought clothes appropriate for a party." Viola said.

"Viola if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have remembered your bathing suit." Olivia said jokingly.

"Don't worry Vi, I packed enough stuff I'm sure there is something you can borrow." Kia offered.

Viola looked curiously at Kia and wondered if she was the one that wrote Duke the letter and felt guilty about it. Viola knew that Kia never lent her clothes out to anyone, so it was a really big deal that she so quickly offered her's up.

"Thanks Kia." Viola said.

"Your welcome." Kia said.

Just then Duke and Andrew walked through the door with their arms full of bags, which they quickly dumped onto the kitchen counters.

"So you guys found a store that was open." Olivia commented.

"Yeah a little market place." Duke said then added, "Why don't you girls go do some girly things while me make supper. And send down Sebastian and Toby so they can help."

"And what 'girl' stuff do you want us to do?" Yvonne asked.

Tossing over a bad to Viola who quickly peered in it and found packages of facial cream and a selection of manicure and pedicure products, including a wide selection of nail polishes and multiple gossip magazines.

Raising an eyebrow Viola put the bag on the table for the other girls to see.

"So why we are doing this what will you guys be doing?" Viola asked.

"That's a surprise." Duke said.

"Well this should be good." Kia said grabbing the bag and the girls got up from the table.

As the girls headed up the stairs to the bedroom, Duke grabbed Viola's hand and pulled her into hug and kissed Viola on the tip of her nose.

"Missed you."

Viola looked in his eyes questioningly, wondering if she can see any hint in his eyes of any form of betrayal but all she saw was love there.

Putting on a half smile, Viola said, "Really? You were only gone for an hour."

"Well the whole point of this vacation was for us to spend as much time as we can together."

"And here I thought it was for us to relax before we go back to school and the rest of the soccer season kicks up." Viola said laughing.

"Well being with you is relaxing." Duke said, then added, "Now get out of here."

"I see how it is, tell me how much you miss me, give me a big hug and then shoe me away." Viola said backing away from Duke and putting her left leg on the top of the bottom step. Laughing Duke said, "I'll be seeing you, and try and dress nice for dinner tonight."

"Ok." Viola said then turning around and heading upstairs. She could already hear the sound of the girls voices coming from Kia and Yvonne's bedroom.

Viola walked in and saw they were sprawled out across the bed routing through the bag of goodies that Duke and Andrew had bought for them.

"Your boyfriend did a pretty good job there Vi picking stuff out." Olivia said leafing through all the products.

Going over to the bed, Viola sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Vi I just got the best idea ever." Kia said excitedly.

"That's never filled me with confidence before." Viola said jokingly.

"We are so gonna do a complete make over on you tomorrow and turn you into the girl we all know that is in you. Maybe really deep down." Kia said laughing.

Knowing hat she was joking, Viola said, "Olivia already did that on one of my dates with Duke, besides that don't you remember the debutante ball, I was all dressed up for that."

"You only got that dressed up to freak out your mother. Anytime you've dressed up it was for you own personal amusement." Olivia pointed out.

"So then why am I getting dressed up tomorrow?"

"Because we say so." Yvonne said.

"So then what are we going to do tonight?"

"Facials." Kia said.

"And if we have time manicures and pedicures." Olivia added.

"You know what, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you guys." Viola said shaking her head.

"And sometimes we wonder if you really are a guy trapped in a girls body." Yvonne said.

The girls quickly set to work doing mud facials on each other, Olivia taking an extra moment to take pictures of them all, all posing with funny faces, which came out looking very scary with their faces completely covered in mud. As the time went by Viola slowly started to forget her original plan of figuring out which of the girls, if any of them, had written that letter to Duke.

An hour later Sebastian came upstairs and motioned for the girls to follow him back downstairs.

As soon as they all got to the bottom of the stairs. The room was completely lit by candle light, which spilled a romantic glow across the already darken dinning room. The table was set with the only dish wear that Sebastian and Viola's father had there, so to make it much more romantic they included a vase of fresh red roses.

Toby came forward with a cloth laying over his arm and said, "Right this way ladies."

The girls followed Toby as they each approached a chair which the guys pulled out for them to sit down on and then pushed the chairs back in.

"Wow, you guys really went over board on this one." Olivia said looking around admiring the entire room.

"And we didn't even ask them to do this." Viola said.

The guys then brought over the bowls of spaghetti, salad, garlic bread and a bottle of sparkling cider.

"Bon appetite." Duke said as the guys took their seats at the end of the table.

The girls quickly served themselves and then passed the food down to the guys who also quickly served themselves. The conversation around the table was very light as they were too busy filling themselves with food. The girls couldn't stop complimenting the guys on their cooking skills.

When the meal was over the guys told them they would serve the girls desert on the patio that way they could enjoy it without the distraction of the guys cleaning up from their dinner.

Once out on the patio the girls quickly sat back and took a bite out of their eclairs.

"So what do you think is up with tonight's meal?" Kia asked somewhat suspiciously.

"They either broke something, or they want something." Viola said laughing.

"Either way they know how to put on a good meal." Olivia said.

"Who ever knew that they could cook." Yvonne said.

"Well not much use for that in the dorms." Viola said.

"Well I know I'm gonna call on a home cooked meal on the occasion now that I know that he can cook." Olivia said.

"Though I do believe they cheated on the desert, these I know are store bought." Kia said taking another bite.

Raising an eyebrow, Olivia asked, "How do you know they are store bought?"

Pointing at the package that the eclairs came out of, Kia said, "They forgot, with all their hard work on the rest of the meal, to take the eclairs out of their original packaging."

The girls all burst out laughing at that.

"So who's up for a evening swim." Yvonne asked.

Before anyone could utter a word in either agreement or disagreement a loud clasp of thunder sounded and the whole sky lit up with lightening.

The girls all screamed and then quickly took off running inside when the skies opened up and rain mixed with hail started to fall heavily.

The guys had started to head to the doors when they heard the girls scream but stopped at the doors when the girls came running in already completely soaked from the rain.

The guys were just about to comment on the rain when another clasp of thunder boomed over the water and everyone jumped and turned toward the window just in time to see three bolts of lightening strike the water.

"Wow that's really close." Sebastian said.

"There goes the midnight swim." Yvonne said sadly.

"So now what are we going to do, the outdoors is out?" Viola said.

The girls all looked between each other then simultaneously looked at the guys.

"Seeing you guys are still under our control, we put you in charge of tonight's activities." Kia said smiling sweetly.

"Ok guys get to work and start thinking. We want some entertainment." Yvonne said.

"I can think of something that would be very entertaining." Toby said raising an eyebrow toward the girls. However before any of the girls could say anything both Duke and Sebastian slapped him on the back of the head.

"Actually I think dad's got a closet of games in the hall." Sebastian said.

"Let's go girls, I'm sure we can put together a night of entertainment." Viola said leading the way down the hallway with the other girls following behind.

The girls surveyed through the assortment of games and after a couple minutes of debating they quickly made a couple choices and headed back into the livingroom where the guys were sitting on the couch.

"Ok for our first form of entertainment you guys have fifteen to plan out an entire karaoke performance, dancing included." Kia said.

"You want us to do what?" Andrew said not completely believing what the girls actually wanted them to do.

"Well we all realized we miss the boy band era, so we want you guys to bring a little bit of that back." Olivia said.

The guys looked between each other and finally accepted the book of song selections from Viola's hand.

"We'll be back." Toby said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

The guys all headed upstairs as the girls opened up a deck of cards and sat on the floor around the coffee table and started to play Rummy.

"Rummy bitches." Viola said laying down the rest of her cards on the table and smiling triumphantly as she had been winning every hand.

The other girls all groaned and started to count their cards up, and then told Olivia who was keeping score.

"So who wants to play another hand?" Viola asked

The girls looked between each other trying to see who was going to speak up first about not wanting to go on with Viola's lucky streak of always winning.

However the girls were rescued by the guys coming back downstairs all dressed in black t-shirts and jeans.

"Wow you guys are going all out aren't you." Yvonne said laughing.

"You girls wanted entertainment, well your going to get it." Sebastian said.

The girls quickly got up off the floor and moved to the couch while the guys moved the tables away so there would be room for them to dance.

The girls leaned back anticipating the guys act and quickly burst out laughing when the music for NSync's _Bye. Bye. Bye. _blasted through the room.

The guys all stood in line with the hands behind their backs with their heads down. As soon as the lyrics start the guys heads snapped up and they all started to dance in perfect coordination.

The girls couldn't help but laugh through the entire performance, especially due to the guys singing and that they were actually all staying in sync.

When the guys finally finished the girls all stood up and clapped and screamed for an encore.

"Wow you guys were awesome." Yvonne said.

"Is this what you guys do when your not playing soccer and just hanging out?" Viola asked.

"Cause you guys are too freakishly good for a ten minute rehearsal time." Olivia said.

"Or even worse they are closet boy band freaks." Kia said.

"A magician never reveals their secret." Sebastian said.

"I think you girls should now get up there and put on a little show." Toby suggested.

Kia started to jump up and down and exclaimed to the girls, "Let's, we can reenact the performance we did for the talent show. We can just add in Olivia."

"Um I don't think so." Viola said shaking her head.

Sebastian who was trying to remember this performance, and all of a sudden came to a realization of that day and quickly said, "Do it!"

"No." Viola said more adamant.

"Come on Vi, I would love to see you singing and dancing." Duke said.

"Well with Vi its more forgetting the lyrics and bumping into Kia and Yvonne." Sebastian said laughing.

Grabbing the throw pillow off the couch Viola threw it at Sebastian's head.

"Come on Vi." Yvonne said. "Please."

Looking between their faces and knowing that no matter what she wasn't going to win this fight, rolled her eyes and said, "Fine but there is no making fun of me when I fall on my face." Viola said look mainly at Sebastian when she said that.

The girls quickly headed upstairs to teach Olivia the dance, they figured she probably already knew the lyrics as it was a very popular song.

It took about twenty to get Olivia ready to join in with the group. They got into their jogging pants and tank tops that showed off the four girls midriffs.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing this." Olivia said tugging at the hem of Kia's shirt that she had lent her.

"Come on, it completes the whole presentation if we are wearing the same clothes." Viola said patting Olivia on the back. "Besides you all have plans to take me out of my comfort with tomorrow's make over, so it won't kill you do wear that for ten minutes."

Looking between the girls faces knowing that changing was not going to an option, Olivia finally consented.

Smiling triumphantly, Kia said, "Besides you got a killer bod, why hide it."

"Come on lets go and get this over with." Viola said. "And remember if I fall or forget my lines, there is no laughing, pointing, or in anyway making fun of me."

"We promise." the girls said laughing, knowing if any of the above happened there was no way that they wouldn't make fun of Viola.

The girls quickly went downstairs and shushed the guys when they all start whistling at them.

Kia quickly went over to the stereo system and plugged in her Ipod and quickly found the song she was looking for and hit play and quickly ran back over to the girls. Five seconds later the music to _Spice Up Your Life_ by the Spice Girls.

The girls quickly got into the dance movies, Olivia being a quick study picked up the moves very quickly and was following along with the other girls quite well. However on one of the fancy jumps and turns, Viola lost her balance and fell into Kia, who then fell into Yvonne, causing the three of them to fall over, leaving only Olivia standing.

Sebastian looked at the guys, and said laughing, "Its last years talent show all over again."

The girls who were busy laughing on the floor looked at Olivia who had stopped dancing and had her hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

The guys all then stood up and started clapping and cheering.

"You sure showed us up girls." Andrew said.

"Question Vi, where does all the coordination from the soccer field come from when you can't even stay on your feet long enough to perform some simple dance moves?" Toby asked.

Duke who was trying not to laugh to much said, "I asked her the exact same thing after I first saw her play."

"I told you guys there was no making fun of me when I feel, and that laughter of yours I'm taking as your way of making fun of me, so stop it." Viola said getting back up on her feet and help both Kia and Yvonne on their's.

Olivia went over to stop the music that was still coming out of the stereo but just as she went to hit the power button the power in the entire house shut down.

"I didn't do it." Olivia said not moving, a little shocked at how dark the cabin was without any lighting.

The guys quickly got up heading to the kitchen to find a flashlight or candles. On the way they managed to bump into everything that could possibly get into their way including knocking the girls back down who were also in the process of finding their way into the kitchen to find an alternative source of lighting.

All of a sudden there was a burst of light and an evil cackle. Everyone turned and saw Duke making a scary face, but when everyone's eyes were on him he burst out laughing.

Toss the flashlight to Sebastian, Duke quickly grabbed the couple candles that they had used earlier that evening with dinner, then went back to the draw the flashlight was in and starting digging around a little until he finally found a half used up package of matches.

They quickly moved everything into the livingroom and lite the candles which sent an eerie glow over the room.

"How about we get some blankets and all camp out down here tonight?" Sebastian suggested, then added before Toby could say anything crude, "The girls can share the pull out couch, guys on the floor."

"Ruin all my fun." Toby said laughing.

"Yeah the fun of me punching you in the face." Yvonne said also laughing.

"Sounds good to me." Kia said and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

The guys quickly headed upstairs while the girls pulled out the bed.

About ten minutes later they all had their beds ready to go and were now all sitting on the pull out bed.

"Ok so I'm not tired so you guys need to think of some newer forms of entertainment." Viola said.

"How about ghost stories?" Andrew asked in his best creepy sounding voice.

The girls all yawned dramatically, and Olivia said, "Boring, next."

The guys all whispered back and forth and Sebastian finally suggested, "Truth or dare?"

* * *

**AN: OK BECAUSE I WAS SO BAD AND NEVER UPDATED IN FOREVER HERE ARE A COUPLE SENTENCES FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER, THINK OF THEM AS YOU WILL, AND PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE READING WHAT EVERYONE HAS TO SAY!**

"You want me to go out there and do what again?"

"I want you to kiss her, this is truth and dare, you picked dare and there is no backing down. Its in the rules."

"I think this weekend is about to get even more interesting."

"Have you ever felt you were falling for someone that you shouldn't be. Like it was wrong. What happens if they already belong to someone else?"


	9. Truth and Dare

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**TRUTH OR DARE**

"So truth or dare it is." Kia said excitedly.

"I haven't played that game since I was a little girl." Viola said, then added, "And I was known for my famous dares."

"As long as it doesn't involve eating dog food or streaking down the road I'm all set for your dares." Yvonne said laughing.

"You ran down the road naked because of Viola's dare?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Not me, but he did." Yvonne said pointing at Sebastian.

Everyone burst out laughing except for Sebastian who looked proud of himself.

"Hey it was worth it for the look on your girls faces when I actually stripped off." Sebastian said.

"This is quite interesting news there Sebastian, I think I'm starting to see a new side of you." Olivia said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you just wait until Viola is done with you, she is pretty creative in this field." Sebastian said, then added, "However as a ground rule Viola there is no making two guys kiss, cause I have a feeling that would at one point pop into your head."

"Dido goes for the girls." Viola said and her and Sebastian shook on it.

"Ok so who goes first?" Duke asked.

"Sebastian, seeing he came up with this whole idea, then it will go around the circle from there." Kia suggested.

"Second rule, the same person can't be asked twice in a row." Andrew said, "That way the torture will be spread out."

"Any more rules before we start?" Sebastian asked.

Everyone looked between each other and when no one spoke up, Sebastian said, "Good lets begin." Glancing between everyone's faces, Sebastian finally stopped at Viola. "Viola, Truth or Dare?"

"Is there any contest here, dare." Viola said.

After a couple seconds of thinking, Sebastian finally said, "I dare you to make a prank call."

"Where is the fun in that, hand me the phone."

"What I'm not done, I want you to prank Duke's parents."

"Duke what is your parents number?"

"Are you seriously going to do this?" Duke asked, not really caring that she was going to call his parents, they've never met, and the call would remain completely anonymous.

Duke told Viola his parents number which Viola quickly dialed and listened to the ring tone as she turned the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

After about ten rings, Duke's father answered the phone. "Hello."

Making herself sound more like her mother, Viola said, "Hello, I'm just calling to say congratulations, I've just heard the news."

Duke's father then asked in a confused voice, "And what news would that be?"

"Oh that you are expecting a new bundle of joy in seven months. It is very exciting, babies truly are a gift from god."

"How did you know that, we haven't been telling anyone that?" Duke's father asked.

Viola's eyes went wide in shock as well as everyone else's in the room and quickly hit the end button on her cell phone.

Everyone looked between each other and then all eyes rested on Duke who looked the most shocked out of all of them.

Finally Toby broke the silence by slapping Duke on the back and said, "Congrates there buddy."

Sebastian then said, "Wow, um, yeah, wow."

"Maybe we should continue on with the game." Kia suggested.

Viola quickly reached over and took Duke's hand in her's and mouthed that they would talk about it later seeing he probably didn't want to in front of everyone else.

Olivia smiled and said, "Guess that makes it my turn, so Kia, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, hit me with your best shot there blondie." Kia said.

"How many guys on the Cornwall soccer team have you dated?

"When you mean dated, what does that entail exactly?"

"Any kind of relationship, whether it was dating, or just on the side fun?"

"Well," Kia said laughing, then started to count names, which she mumbled under her breath, "At least twelve of the players."

Viola and Yvonne both looked at her and Viola exclaimed, "Kia there are only eighteen players on that team."

"You have got to be kidding me." Yvonne said.

"Hey, blondie there didn't give me a time limit, she just said Cornwall soccer team, which changes a little bit every year, so over the last two years, twelve guys. That six a year, so one every two months."

"Ok she lost me. Next." Andrew said, looking at Viola who was sitting next to Olivia.

Viola smiled and said, "Ok Mr Impatient, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok for this Dare, I would like special permission to add another person in on my Dare."

"Granted." Sebastian said, seeing he was the one that was making up most of the rules.

"OK, any volunteers?"

Kia raised her hand.

"Good, now your dare is to leave this cabin, and go next door and pay Jon a visit. However that is not the dare portion of it. While one of you is distracting him, I want the other one to sneak into the cabin by other means and steal a pair of his boxers."

Andrew looked at Viola and said in an astonished voice at the dare that she had set out upon him and said, "You want me to go out there and do what again."

Viola looked at him and said, "Go next door, one of you distract the guy, which I feel Kia is very well suited for, and you steal a pair of his boxers. Got it this time?"

"And what if I don't do it?" Andrew asked.

Viola looked over at Sebastian who then said, "The consequences of not performing or answering a question are as followed; if you do not answer set question you must then be blindfolded where we will then make up some sort of concoction and make you eat it. For not performing a dare you will be subjected to pose nude for the group to sketch a still life of you."

Everyone then looked back at Andrew to see what his response was going to be.

Andrew after an internal struggle of what would be worse, posing naked for everyone or stealing another guys boxers was finally decided. "Kia lets go, and you better keep this guy good and distracted, cause there is no way I want to be caught red handed stealing another dudes underwear."

Winking at Andrew, Kia said, "That will not be a problem."

The two of them quickly headed out of the cabin and walked along the beach together, getting completely drenched with the heavy rainfall and high winds that was blowing in their faces. A couple feet from the cabin, where they knew they still hadn't been seen they decided they had ten minutes to do their task before the other one would leave.

Kia went up to the side door and quickly knocked on the door. Inside she heard a chair being moved and then Jon's face appeared behind the curtain. He quickly let it cover his face again, where she swore she could hear him saying something to someone else, but Kia figured it was the wind and he was trying to do a thirty second clean up before she came in and saw the state of the cabin.

Kia who was now getting impatient standing out in the rain and was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Kia, right?" Jon asked a little shocked by the surprise visit.

"That's right. Just came over to see if everything over here is ok with the power being out and all." Kia said stepping into the kitchen.

Jon then asked her, "You came all this way just to make sure I was ok?"

"Well," Kia said turning on her seductive voice that she usually used when trying to get a date, "I may have had my own personal reasons for coming over here."

Raising an eyebrow, Jon asked, "Really, and what pres tell would that be?"

"Well you see..." Kia said starting to tell Jon all about the party that they were throwing the next night.

Meanwhile Andrew quietly slipped in the front door that hadn't been locked. He quickly let his eyes get adjusted to the darkness of the room before heading down the hall way to what he hoped would be a bedroom. Opening it as quietly as possible, Andrew paused to listen to Kia ramble on about the party and how much she would love it if he would stop over. Shaking his head at the mystery of how girls can wrap any guy around her finger but the tone of her voice and the most subtle touch.

Opening the door Andrew realized that he had hit the jackpot when he saw a suitcase on the end of the bed. Andrew quickly opening it and started rooting through it thinking to himself how wrong this was going through another guys suitcase, when he finally came upon a pair of boxers. Shoving them into his pocket, Andrew glanced at his watch and hit the indigo and saw he had two minutes. He quickly headed back into the hall way when he heard a noise coming from the back room. Stopping, Andrew glanced down the hallway and smiled to himself thinking that Jon hadn't been alone all weekend and was probably enjoy the peace and quiet until they had just interrupted them. Heading out quickly, Andrew was out of the door and waiting a few feet from the cabin for Kia who he could still see in the outline of in the doorway.

Kia reached over and gently stoked Jon's arm where she got a look at her watch and saw her time was up. "Well I really should get back to my friends. I hope I see you tomorrow night."

With that Kia quickly left the cabin and started jogging down the beach. She met up with Andrew where they had originally separated.

"You get the goods?" Kia asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Andrew said pulling it out of his pocket. "Let's get out of here."

Jon sat back down at the table just as Justin reemerge from the back bedroom. "She wasn't alone, one of the guys was with her, took something out of your room."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Jon asked in disbelief.

"They think you are alone out here, we have to keep it that way. And what ever it was I doubt was important, I checked it out, nothing seems to be missing." Justin said taking a seat.

"They better not have." Jon said.

"What was Kia talking about anyways?" Justin asked, who had only heard bits and pieces of what was being said.

"Something about them having a party tomorrow night." Jon said, "She invited me over.

"Sounds like fun." Justin said.

"I have a feeling that you like this new development." Jon said shaking his head.

"Well it may just work off perfectly for what I got planned." Justin said, "but we'll talk about that later."

Meanwhile a dripping wet Kia and Andrew reemerged into the cabin.

"Did you complete your dare?" Viola asked.

Re-pulling out the boxers from his boxed Andrew dropped them onto Viola's lap and said, "You happy?"

The smile on Viola's face was extremely large and picked the boxers up with two fingers and said, "I can't believe you stole another guys boxers. I'm gonna frame these for you."

Kia and Andrew quickly headed upstairs to get a change of clothes on and came back downstairs and Kia asked, "Who's turn is it now?"

"Your's." Viola said, "But you can't pick Sebastian, Duke picked him last turn."

"Ok then, I pick Olivia." Kia said, then asked her the question of the night. "Truth or Dare?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Olivia finally said, "Truth?"

"Have you ever cheated on something for school?" Kia asked.

Olivia seemed to be thinking about it, and after a moment she bit her bottom lip while nodding her head yes.

"Oh my God you have to tell us what it was." Sebastian said completely astounded by Olivia's declaration.

"I don't believe you, you wouldn't cheat on something if your life depended on you." Viola said.

"Yeah well maybe I'm not as perfect as everything thinks I am." Olivia said, then started her story of two years ago while she was so overwhelmed with her other work that she had completely forgotten about another paper she had due, resulting in her copying most of the information of the internet but carefully writing it so it would be hard to tell it wasn't her own work.

Everyone was shocked by this but quickly moved on so that they could continue the game. Next it was Andrew's turn to pose the question.

Glancing between all the faces in front of him, he finally settled on Toby. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare all the way."

"I also will need another volunteer for this one, but of my own choosing." Andrew asked Sebastian who granted permission.

"Yvonne you are my next target. Ok Toby I dare you to kiss Yvonne." Andrew said laughing.

Toby who was in the process of taking a drink started to choke on it. "She'll kill me man."

"I want you to kiss her, this is truth and dare, you picked dare and there is no backing down. Its in the rules." Andrew said.

"Fine I'll take the consequence." Toby said after looking at the threatening look in Yvonne's eyes.

That is when Sebastian said, "But by Yvonne joining in with the dare, if you refuse then you both have to deal with the consequences, which means you both have to get naked."

Yvonne looked at Sebastian and said, "Now I remember why I never liked you Hastings."

Sebastian started to laugh and said, "Those are the rules."

"Fine. Toby get your ass over here so we can get this over with. And I swear to God if you tongue even comes close to my mouth I will bite it off." Yvonne warned.

"Lets go girl." Toby said as he quickly changed spots with Kia and put his hand on the back of Yvonne's head and pulled her in for a kiss that only last a few seconds because Yvonne pulled away before Toby could try anything else to go with the kiss.

As Toby got back up to sit back down in his place Andrew and him high five.

"You guys planned that." Yvonne said not to sure why she sounded so surprised..

"Well that's what you girls get for a day of pure torture." Toby said laughing. "Besides I know you secretly loved it."

"I think we can move on now." Viola said trying not to laugh at the expression Yvonne's face.

"We'll I guess we are back to me." Sebastian said. "Duke, Truth or Dare?"

"The way that the dares have been going, I think I'm going to say truth."

"Now lets see if I can think of a good one." Sebastian said thinking.

The more he thought the more Duke started to get worried, Sebastian finally said, "Seeing its my sister that you are dating I'm going to leave out the more personal questions. So Duke here's one that I may find highly amusing, tell me one thing about Viola that you don't like."

Viola liked this question, especially because it made her boyfriend squirm, and piped in, "Come on Duke tell me."

Duke thought about it for a minute, which was really hard with everyone starring at him waiting for his answer.

"Fine, the thing I don't like about Viola is her choice in previous boyfriends." Duke finally said.

Raising an eyebrow, Viola said, "So what makes you think that my recent choice in boyfriends was a good one?"

"Because we all know how much you love him." Olivia said laughing.

"Come on Vi, you know how we all feel about your previous boyfriends." Sebastian said thinking Duke answered that one without managing to get himself into much trouble at all.

"Well I know its not my turn but we could start getting into your ex's there Sebastian." Viola said.

"Moving on." Sebastian said quickly. "Olivia it is your turn."

Olivia glanced around the crowd and finally settled on Yvonne, "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll do a truth this time around." Yvonne said, especially after having to kiss Toby in his dare.

"Well then I have the perfect question for you. Yvonne did you ever have a crush on Sebastian?"

Yvonne started to laugh hysterically, "Never have and never will."

Sebastian who pretended to be hurt at that moment said, "I'm hut by that, what's wrong with me."

"You are Viola's twin, I've seen her pretend to be you and its just creepy. Having a crush on you would mean in some sick twisted way that I have one on Viola." Yvonne said laughing.

Then Viola piped in, "What's wrong with me?"

"Let's not even go there right now or will be here all night." Toby said.

"I'd be careful, you don't want the whole world to know that a team of girls kicked your guys ass's at soccer do you?" Viola asked.

"Ok then, time to list off all the things that are wrong with Viola." Toby said. "To start off with..." Toby start but never got to finish his sentence because Viola managed to grab a pillow and threw it at Toby's head.

"This game is starting to get violent." Viola said laughing.

"Says the person who just threw something at my head." Toby said.

"Well its my turn now." Viola said. "Duke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Duke said trying to sound more confident then he felt, but he knew Viola would have something just as equally embarrassing for him to answer in truth.

Smiling evilly, Viola said, "I dare you to call your parents and tell them you got someone, that someone being me, pregnant."

Looking at Viola completely shocked, Duke said, "You are kidding me right, we have already pranked my parents once."

"Fine then, you can call and tell my mother." Viola said.

Duke looked at Sebastian to see if she was serious and all he got was the phone handed to him in.

"Viola your mother is going to be here in five minutes and kill me, then kill you." Duke said as he started to dial the number.

"She wouldn't kill her pregnant daughter in hopes that it will be a girl that she can corrupt her from day one and make her into her ideal perfect little girl." Viola said laughing, then added, "Speaker phone please."

Kia and Yvonne both hugged their pillows tightly to their chest trying not to laugh at what was about to happen. Toby and Andrew just watched also trying to contain their laughter from the entertainment from the whole situation that was unfolding in front of them.

After three rings Viola and Sebastian's mother finally answered the phone in her sing song sounding voice, "Hello."

It took a second for Duke to find his voice, which he convinced himself her mother kinda deserved this treatment after what she did to her daughter earlier on this year, "Hey miss Hastings, this is Duke, Viola's boyfriend. I just called to let you know the good news. Me and her are expecting a baby in 5 months."

Duke watched the two girls bury their faces into the pillows as everyone heard Viola's mother scream and drop the phone.

Putting his hand over the speaker on the phone, Duke asked in a hush tone, "Can I hang up now?"

Smiling Viola took Duke's hand off the speaker and said, "Hey mom its Vi, I'll call you tomorrow."

With the Duke quickly disconnected the call.

"I don't think your mother is ever going to like me after this."

"That's ok, if my mother likes you then there has got to be something wrong with you."

"Viola you are going to give her a heart attack." Sebastian said shaking his head though he personally enjoyed all the creative ways that Viola found to torture their mother.

"Let's see if the next person will be as creative." Olivia said laughing.

"Well that would be me." Duke said. Glancing around the group he finally rested on Sebastian, "I don't think anyone has harassed you yet, so Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Sebastian said.

"Have you ever pretended to be Viola and did you get away with it?"

"Are you asking me if I've ever pretended to be my sister?" Sebastian repeating the question back to Duke.

"That's what I asked."

"Yeah I did." Sebastian said, "And of course I got away with it."

"May we ask when this happened." Olivia asked curiously.

Sebastian looked at Viola and said, "Well Viola had snuck out for the night and I had told her I would cover for her. Somehow one thing led to another and I was pretending to be Viola. Mom didn't know the difference."

"That's how you cover for me, you pretend to be me?" Viola asked laughing.

"I'm just that great a brother."

"Apparently." Duke said. "Kia its your turn."

"Duke, Truth or Dare." Kia asked.

"Come on guys why are we always picking on me. Can't we move on to torturing someone else?" Duke asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Kia repeated.

"Fine truth."

"Who was the first girl you were ever in love with?" Kia asked.

"Viola." Duke answered quickly.

However Toby and Andrew quickly objected with that answer. Toby said, "That so isn't true dude, she may be the first one you've admitted too but still not the Truth."

Toby made sure he put special emphases on the word truth.

Sebastian looked at Toby and Andrew curiously and asked them cause he was sure Duke wasn't going to be so forthcoming with the information, "So who did he love first?"

Making a bowing motion Andrew said laughing, "The fair Olivia."

Everyone quickly turned their heads, and Duke shot Toby and Andrew a look that could kill.

Kia leaned over to Yvonne and whispered, "I think this weekend is about to get even more interesting."

Yvonne nodded in agreement.

"Are you telling me that you had a thing for my girlfriend?" Sebastian asked trying to be serious though he didn't care.

Duke didn't know how to respond to that, cause it was true but it was forever ago. And now with the letter that Duke got, he had no idea what to say.

However it was Viola who spoke up, "Luckily Duke isn't very good with talking to girls or we would be talking about how Duke was turned down by Olivia."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Duke asked.

"Dude she's right. Which would have given us grounds for another round of teasing." Andrew said.

"Coming to think of it, how did you manage to get Olivia Sebastian?" Toby asked, "Lord knows every guy in the school has tried." Toby said.

"It was my killer good looks." Sebastian said laughing.

"Or your genuine modesty." Olivia through back at him.

"That too."

"So are we are going to keep going or should be move on to something else?" Yvonne asked.

"So pretty much its your turn and you can't think of anything to either ask or to torture that person with." Andrew said.

"Pretty much, plus I'm getting hungry." Yvonne said.

"Me too." Viola chimed in.

Everyone quickly agreed that they were hungry.

"Um does anyone have any ideas of what we are going to make seeing we still have no power." Olivia pointed out.

"Well we can't get into the party food or there will be nothing for tomorrow seeing everything will be closed tomorrow." Duke said.

"Is there any bread left over from supper?" Kia asked.

"I'm sure there is, why?" Sebastian said.

"Well if we have some cheese, put it together and what do you have?" Kia asked.

"Um, bread and cheese?" Toby said sarcastically.

"Well yes, but you put them together and you get cheese sandwiches." Kia said laughing.

"That's what I said." Toby pointed out.

"Well I was going to say grilled cheese sandwiches but then I realized there was no way to heat them up." Kia said.

"We could use a candle or something." Viola pointed out.

"Ok up and at er boys, time to make us a snack." Kia said.

"Sorry babe, but its twelve o-one and that means the torture is over." Sebastian said glancing down at his watch.

"Fine well I guess that means we'll be drawing straws." Viola said.

"Um Vi, we don't have any straws." Kia said.

"Well then I was using it as a figure of speech." Viola said. "So how are we gonna decide this."

"Well I'm out, I'm going to bed." Olivia said.

"Me too." Toby said.

"You know what so am I." Viola said suddenly letting out a big yawn.

"So who and all is staying up for a snack?" Kia asked.

Sebastian, Toby and Yvonne all raised their hands.

"Fine you guys have fun. See you in the morning." Duke said standing up and taking Viola's hand.

After a quick good night kiss between Olivia and Sebastian, they all headed upstairs to bed.

Just before Viola and Duke went into their room, Viola said, "I'll be right back, I've just got to run to the bathroom first."

Squeezing Viola's hand, Duke said, "See you in a minute."

Viola quickly went to the bathroom and when she was finished she opened the door and jumped back due to being startled by Andrew standing there.

Laughing, Andrew said, "Sorry Vi."

Smiling, Viola said, "That's ok."

"Actually I'm glad I ran into you, do you think we can talk for a minute." Andrew asked.

"Sure." Viola said.

"Would you mind if we talk in private?" Andrew said.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Viola said, "I guess so."

Viola and Andrew went into his room, and Andrew sat down on his bed while Viola leaned against the wall.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Viola asked.

"This is kind of hard for me to talk about, especially to you." Andrew said.

"Why is it hard to talk to me about? I thought you wanted to talk to me?" Viola asked.

"Well I'm a guy and these things are hard to talk about."

"Well why don't you just say what it is and we'll go from there."

"Well I'm having a bit of a problem." Andrew said, then paused before he finally said quickly, "Have you ever felt you were falling for someone that you shouldn't be. Like it was wrong. What happens if they already belong to someone else?"

Viola looked a Andrew with a stunned expression on her face, "Um I don't know what to tell you."

Before Andrew could reply, Duke peeked his head in the bedroom and said, "I was wondering where you had gotten to."

Duke glanced between the faces on Andrew and Viola and said, "If I wasn't so trusting I would think I had something to worry about."

Both Viola and Andrew laughed and Viola said, "Andrew just wanted a females opinion on something. Lets go to bed Duke."

"Night Andrew." Duke said.

As Viola and Duke were walking back to their room, Viola couldn't get what Andrew said to her out of her head. Was he referring to her or someone else. This weekend is really turning out to be more interesting then I thought it was going to be, Viola thought.


	10. The PreParty Events

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

THE PRE-PARTY EVENTS

Viola was standing over a still slumbering Duke and keep reaching over and shaking his shoulder.

"Come on Duke, you said you wanted to come with me, so wake up." Viola said reaching over to shake him a little harder.

A mumble came from Duke but Viola couldn't understand what he said, so she leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Fine lazy you stay in bed, I'll be back in an hour."

Viola turned to walk out of the room when she felt Duke grab her hand and pulled her back into the bed.

"How about we just stay in bed today and sleep?" Duke said in while letting out a big yawn.

"But you seemed so energetic about coming with me yesterday." Viola said snuggle closer to Duke.

"Yeah well that was yesterday and today is today. Come on tomorrow we are heading back to the school and back to a regular schedule and I promise you and me will go jogging everyday rain or shine. But for today we should enjoy our vacation." Duke said never opening his eyes.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, but this means we have to do double the distance for the rest of the week." Viola told Duke, while kicking off her sneakers and pulling her legs completely into the bed.

"You are cruel you know that." Duke said kissing Viola on her forehead.

"I know, I pride myself in that." Viola said.

"OK sleep time, its only five thirty." Duke said pulling the blankets back up around them.

Viola not ready to go back to sleep said, "So you're gonna be a big brother?"

Realizing Viola was not ready to go to sleep and that she probably wasn't going to let him go back to sleep either, Duke opened his eyes a crack and said, "Apparently."

"How could you not know that your mother was pregnant?" Viola asked.

"Well you know how your mother wants to be part of every aspect of your life, regardless of your feelings. Well my parents are the opposite. They chose to be outsiders of every part of my life, they shipped me off to private school the minute I was old enough. Besides that I'm lucky if I get a call on my birthday or Christmas. Though I'm sure if I do anything important in my life they'll be right there beside me pretending to be the glowing proud parents." Duke said.

Taking Duke's hand in her's, Viola said, "I'm sorry. But just think you're gonna be a big brother no matter what."

"Yeah, with an age gap of almost eighteen years." Duke pointed out, "I'm sure my parents would have called me with the birth announcement or the Christening."

"So are you going to call your parents and talk to them about all of these." Viola asked.

"Probably not, no point in trying to create a relationship with them that will never be there." Duke said then added, "But I can't wait to see if I'm gonna have a little brother or sister. Definitely gonna corrupt them from birth."

Laughing, Viola said, "You're gonna be a great big brother."

"Yeah we'll see." Duke said then added, "Can we go back to sleep now, gonna be a big night tonight with the party and all."

"Fine, but you owe me a jog." Viola said.

"What ever makes you go back to sleep." Duke said.

Viola brought her head up onto Duke's shoulder and pulled the blanket around her tightly and went back to sleep.

A couple hours later Viola and Duke were still in bed sleeping when they were rudely awoken by Toby throwing Viola's soccer ball at them in bed.

"How can the two most energetic people be the most laziest people on vacation." Toby asked laughing.

"We're not lazy, well at least I'm not lazy, I'm the one who gets up every morning to go running before practice. Duke here was the one that wouldn't let me get out of bed today." Viola said stretching out, wondering like she did every morning why it was easier to get up at five to go for a run then it was to get up at ten.

"Yeah well they don't call it a vacation because you follow your normal patterns, they call it a vacation to get a break away from all of that." Duke pointed out.

"So who conned you into coming and walking us up?"

"Well the girls did it yesterday, so all us guys were going to do it, but Sebastian chickened out because he was worried he was going to walk in on something," Toby started to explain when Viola cut him off saying, "And that's when you volunteered to run up here and wake us up, right?"

"Well you know." Toby said. "Olivia made breakfast, powers back on, and we have to start getting ready for the party, I told people they could start arriving right after lunch."

"Get out and we'll get up." Viola told Toby.

Turning around to leave, Toby said, "You got ten minutes to get down here or all the food will be gone."

Once the door was closed Viola rolled over and buried her face in Duke's chest and said, "Do we have to?"

Duke started to laugh at Viola's reluctance to get out of bed. "How can you be so gun ho about getting up to go jogging at first sun light but to get up at a normal person's time we have to drag you out of bed."

"Well I go jogging to stay in shape so I can keep up with you guys. Getting up now has no big importance there fore no motivation to get out of bed." Viola explained.

"Viola you don't have to worry about falling behind us guys, you are better then a lot of them out there. Besides I wouldn't let you fall behind." Duke said.

Sitting up in the bed, Viola said, "That would get me lots of friends on the team. Date the captain, get special privileges."

"You know I wouldn't go that far. Dating the captain means you get to work out with him all the time so there wold be no way that you would be able to slip."

"So I can stop jogging and just get some private lessons with the captain, you know what I think that sounds better." Viola said smiling.

"So no more five am jogging adventures?" Duke asked.

"No there will still be jogging adventures, it just means we are going to be in twice as good shape as the rest of the team." Viola said smiling.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Duke said.

"Well seeing you have gotten me all figured out, what am I going to say now?"

"Its time to get up and get downstairs before all the good food is gone and we are stuck eating toast." Duke said.

"Actually I was thinking that we should hide out here all day, but I am pretty hungry so I guess we should get going." Viola said jumping out of the bed and grabbing a sweatshirt off the floor and quickly pulled it on over her tank top. However as soon as she had it on she remembered the letter she found yesterday. Looking over at Duke she asked in a serious voice, "You don't have any secrets from me do you?"

Smiling, though on the inside Duke was a little nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach due to the letter he believed was from Olivia. "Is this your own private version of truth or dare?"

"Just curious." Viola said, then asked again, "Do you?"

"Do you have any secrets from me?" Duke asked back, remembering the time she had kept the problem with Justin a secret till things started to get out of control.

"You know I tell you everything." Viola said smiling though the minute she said that the conversation with Andrew came back to her, she didn't completely understand what he was talking about. She was worried that he was talking about her, but they didn't have time to finish their conversation.

"Don't worry, I tell you everything." Duke said reassuringly, though part of him felt guilty that he didn't tell her about the letter.

Viola tried to smile back at him though she knew he was lying, as much as she wanted to call him on it, she wasn't ready to hear what he said, no matter what it was.

"Let's go get something to eat." Viola said.

On the way out of the door Duke took Viola's hand and turned her around to face him, leaned down and gently kissed her before saying, "I love you Vi, you know that right."

Smiling, feeling a little more reassured, "I know, love you too."

Duke and Viola got downstairs and sat down with everyone else and started to eat what was left of the pancakes that Olivia had made for breakfast.

"So Toby when exactly did you tell these people you invited to show up?" Sebastian asked through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Any time after lunch, figured they could go swimming, lots to do." Toby said, then said, "Throw me another pancake man."

"That is like your twentieth pancake, don't you think you've had enough?" Olivia asked tossing another pancake that landed perfectly on Toby's plate.

"When did you tell your band to get here?" Duke asked Sebastian while covering his pancakes in syrup.

"They should be getting here a little bit before supper, though I told them we probably won't set up until later on this evening and play when the party really gets going." Sebastian said.

"Well at least the weather cleared up." Kia pointed out, "Now we can go swimming, have fires, have the band out on the patio."

"Perfect for another soccer game." Viola said smiling.

"Viola seriously you need a hobby." Olivia said.

"Come on, guys seriously, it would be lots of fun. The rest of the team is coming, plus some of the girls from my old team. It could make for an interesting match." Viola said.

"She really is helpless isn't she?" Olivia asked Sebastian.

"Your telling me. I don't think I've heard anything but soccer since she was old enough to talk and I was old enough to listen." Sebastian said.

Rolling her eyes, Viola said, "Guys I don't have issues, I have goals."

"Yeah like the ones she's always kicking into the nets." Andrew said.

"That would be balls smart ass." Viola said.

"Ok guys you need to calm down." Olivia said, "Vi you can do what ever you want."

"I always do." Viola said.

"So did you invite the cheerleading squad?" Andrew asked Toby.

"Of course, who do you think I am." Toby said laughing, "They will be here at supper time and they are looking for a big party."

"So why didn't any of these people that you've invited have other plans for the long weekend?" Olivia asked.

"They did, but they changed them to take part in our party. When your popular." Toby said with a shrug like it was nothing.

"He would like to think he is popular, but really everyone just wants to come out here and party and Toby gave them an unsupervised place to do it at." Sebastian said.

"Does your Dad have any patio lights?" Yvonne asked Viola and Sebastian.

"Not to sure what he's got but you never know with him." Sebastian said.

Viola shrugged, "I don't know, but we should take a look and start getting this place party ready."

"And what do we have to do to make this place party ready?" Andrew asked.

"Bring up the rest of the chairs from under the cabin for people to sit on." Sebastian said, "And probably lug out some more wood and make a couple fire pits for people to have their bomb fires at."

"We should probably move this table against the wall and put the food there for people who want it. Also we should move this furniture out of here or against the walls to make more room for people." Olivia said glancing around the livingroom, "And maybe we should keep these doors open instead of always having people opening and closing them."

"How many people are we expecting anyways?" Viola asked.

"Anywhere's between thirty and fifty people." Toby said.

"You want to say that again." Viola said a little shocked by how many people were coming.

"Well there's the soccer team, and any of them who have girlfriends are bringing them, then the cheerleading team, the band, the girls from the Cornwall team that Kia and Yvonne invited, then there is all the people those people will be bringing. Doesn't take long to get that many people coming." Toby quickly explained.

"I can't believe the girls from Cornwall are actually coming." Viola said.

"Well any excuse to go to a party I guess." Kia said laughing.

"Ok well we'd better get to work before everyone starts showing up and we forget about the whole getting ready part." Sebastian said.

Viola, Kia, Yvonne and Olivia volunteered to move the chairs up and move the furniture around while the guys went out and started to build some fire pits. It didn't take long for the girls to do their part seeing they divided it up and got to work right away. When they were finished they all went on a hunt around the house to find some patio lights and amazingly enough found some in the basement amongst all the other odds and ends that Viola's father had.

They quickly set them up around the patio but didn't bother plugging them in yet cause it wasn't dark enough to even have any effect.

Looking down on the beach they saw the guys were carrying on more then they were working so the girls decided to make sure the food was already to go, and brought down lots of bowls for the chips and brought out the paper plates.

"Ten to one this place is going to be full of alcohol before the night is out." Kia said.

"True but the guys won't go to crazy cause the coach will kill us all on Tuesday if we are still hung over and sick. Even worse if we get hurt out here doing something stupid. But its to be expected that people will be bringing liquor. Party with no parents, out in the middle of no where's, just a given." Viola said.

"I was talking to Paul, he said he'll be back around three to help us finish getting ready." Kia said.

"I can't believe he got called back to the salon for an 'emergency'" Yvonne said doing her finger quotes when she said emergency.

"Pretty much someone screwed up and he had to pay for it." Viola said, "At least he's getting to come back for the party, though he did miss fun male torture and last nights game."

"Gonna be fun with him, its just not a party without Paul." Kia said. "Though usually he is the one talking us out of all the crazy acts that we try to participate in."

"Probably because he is trying to keep us out of jail." Viola said laughing, "Like the time when we were fifteen and we got the brilliant idea to steal my Dad's new Porsche and go for a spin around town. Well Paul somehow actually convinced us that it was a very bad idea and that we should maybe avoid getting a criminal record until we are at least sixteen."

"I so remember that day to, we were so close." Kia said.

"And when we turned sixteen your Dad decided he was going to sell it and we never got the chance again." Yvonne said.

"You guys were going to steal a car?" Olivia asked.

Shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing, Viola said, "Its not technically stealing, it belonged to my Dad, so technically its called borrowing. But we've done lots of other things that haven't gotten us caught."

"Remember that party we through the weekend your mom went away and we got your entire place trashed." Yvonne said laughing.

"Sebastian was so mad at me." Viola said.

"Why what did you do to Sebastian?" Olivia asked.

"Um, well I was trying to keep his room off limits but someone must have gotten in there cause when Sebastian got the next day and was lecturing me on having a party without him when he went into his room and found out someone puked in his bed." Viola said.

"Your kidding me right?" Olivia asked.

"No," Viola said, "he was not impressed at all, and it took a lot of convincing to keep him from telling Mom on me."

"Those Cornwall guys are hard to control." Kia said.

"At least we are switching them up for the Illyria boys. Hopefully they are easier to control." Yvonne said.

"Let me guess Paul tried to talk you out of the party." Olivia asked.

"Well he tried, so we told him we canceled it, and invited him over and told him when he saw all the people that they just didn't get the memo." Viola said laughing.

"He may not admit it but he had fun." Kia said, "I think he likes our outrageous ideas, he just won't admit it to us."

"Maybe we should start getting ready for the party, we don't want to wait till a bunch of people arrive to take off to start getting ready." Olivia suggested.

"Yeah we probably should start, we still have to make Viola over like we promised we would do." Kia said smiling evilly.

"Fine lets get this torture over with." Viola said.

Yvonne ran out onto the patio and yelled to the guys that they would be upstairs getting ready, then came back inside and they all headed upstairs.

Once up in Kia and Yvonne's room they started to pull out a million pairs of clothes, when Viola finally said, "Can you pick something I can easily wear over my bathing suite cause we'll most likely be going swimming."

"Good point." Yvonne said. "Maybe we should all put our suites on first then we'll work over that."

The girls all quickly went into their own rooms, with Kia going into the bathroom and quickly put on their suites, then returned to the bedroom.

"Viola we figure something simple but girlie for you." Yvonne said tossing Viola a white cotton skirt that was extremely short and deep green halter top. Viola quickly pulled it on over her bikini and said, "What do you think?"

"Perfect, especially for the heat that today seems to be pouring out." Olivia said. "Plus that green really brings out your eyes."

"Ok lets get her hair and make up done." Kia said, "Before she escapes."

"Don't you guys have to get dressed too?" Viola asked hoping to escape the tortures of getting her hair and makeup done.

"You are getting done up first." Olivia said.

Kia quickly got to work on Viola's hair, while Yvonne did her make up and Olivia painted her finger nails and toe nails green to match her shirt. Kia did a simple high pony tale due to Viola most likely going out in the water and there was no point in trying to do anything fancier with it. Yvonne pretty much followed that same principle with her make up keeping it very natural, but with Viola usually wearing only eyeliner it still made a big difference.

"Done." the three exclaimed as they backed away to examine their handiwork.

Viola went to check herself out in the mirror and turned around and said, "This is weird, but not bad."

Yvonne whispered to Kia and Olivia, "Its only weird cause there isn't a layer of dirt on her face from playing out in the soccer field."

Kia and Olivia started to laugh, and Viola said, "I heard that."

"That would be the point." Yvonne said laughing.

The other three girls quickly pulled on their outfits and did a quick makeup and hair job then headed down stairs. When they got to the bottom they saw Sebastian answering the door and a crowd of guys and a couple girls all walked in.

Viola went up to the guys who she recognized were from the soccer team.

"Wow that must be Viola's twin sister." Mark one of the guys from the soccer team said after most of the guys had to take a second glance to recognize Viola.

"No wonder Duke hides you under those uniforms." Jeff said laughing.

"His girlfriend is really hot." Adam said checking Viola out.

Olivia, Kia and Yvonne all started to laugh and Viola said, "So you guys didn't think I was hot before?"

"You were just one of the guys before." Mark said.

"And now..." Viola said then added, "I'm hot."

Just then Duke walked in with Toby and Andrew, and they went over to the guys and did they guy style hugs and did hellos and did some quick hello to the guys girlfriends.

"Dude you never told us that your girlfriend was hot." Jeff said to Duke.

"You guys better shut up, Viola may hear you." Duke said going up to Viola and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Elbowing Duke in the stomach, Viola said, "Careful or your girlfriend may dump you and you'll go back to your pitiful existence of not being able to get a date on Saturday night."

"Ouch dude, that there is the Viola we all know." Adam said laughing.

"Brutal honest, sucks doesn't it." Viola said. "Come on girls lets go."

Viola motioned for the guys girlfriends to come with them.

"Let the party begin."


	11. Let the Festivities Begin!

**An: Thanks for all you guys that have been so patient with my updates. Been so busy with classes, I've barely anytime to write or update, though this chapter has been finished for close to a month. Hope you guys enjoy, lots of drama to follow. Schools out to January so I should have lots of time to update when I'm not working!!! Keep on reviewing, love reading what you guys think!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with She's The Man, just the characters out of my own imagination and the story line!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN

Viola and the girls all headed down to the beach and noticed that the guys had set up a volleyball net on the beach. The girls quickly broke up into two teams and got a game going. It didn't take long for the game to get extremely competitive and the girls were quickly driving into the sand to get the ball before it touched the ground. Once the guys realized what the girls were doing all came down to the beach to watch and were shouting out their encouragements for the different teams as they scored points.

As the girls played, more and more people started showing up and soon the beach was crowed with people all playing different games, most of the guys had gone down the beach a ways and started a game of football, while may others quickly hit the water for a swim.

After a while the girls finally decided to call it quits and went to get something to drink. As they were walking Kia said, "Viola I have no idea what to do with you?"

"What do you mean? Are you mad because my team won Kia?" Viola asked jokingly, neither team had actually kept score.

"We went to all that trouble to get you all cleaned up for tonight's party and now you are completely covered in sand and your hair is a mess." Kia said.

Olivia grabbed the bottom of the pony tail and gave it a shake sending sand flying everywhere's. "I think we can start our own beach for what we can take off you."

"But we love you anyways seeing this is the Viola we all know, if you were anyone else we would worry." Yvonne stated.

"So when do you think they are going to start the barbeque?" one of the girls asked.

"Probably once the guys finish up with their own game." Kia said, pointing over to the guys who were getting very competitive for a simple game of touch football.

"Or we can make them move a little faster when we start lighting up the barbeque ourselves." Viola said as they reached the top of stairs on the deck looking at the complex machine of her father's barbeque.

"Or we can just hit all the other food that Duke and Andrew bought yesterday." Olivia said offering what seemed to be a much safer solution.

All the girls quickly agreed with Olivia's idea, and many teased Viola about the possibilities of her burning down the whole cabin if she started to play with the barbeque due to a major propane explosion.

Shrugging the girls jokes knowing it was all in good humor, Viola quickly went into the fridge and started tossing out bottles of water for everyone. The girls then quickly hit the dinning room table which was now against the wall and full of different types of snack foods. The girls all quickly started picking through the assortment of food.

Just then there was a lot of noise coming from the side door which was the result of the members of Sebastian's band trying to pulling through all their equipment.

Viola recognized them all instantly and went over to greet them.

One of the guitarist dropped his guitar and picked Viola up in a big hug and spun her around and said, "Its been to long Vi? You still making all the boys cry?"

Laughing, Viola said, "As least one a day, must be losing my touch. I can't believe you are still hanging out with my loser brother, you think you would have moved on by now."

"Well we got to keep the talent in the band or else he would just have to realize how bad he really does suck." Kenny said, scanning the crowd of girls in the livingroom he then asked, "The guys left all you beautiful girls alone, we may just have to steal you away and start our own party."

Rolling her eyes Viola said to the rest of the guys who were still holding their equipment, "You guys can set up on the patio through those doors."

One of the other guys that Viola had also known for most of her life like Kenny, said, "Where's your brother, hiding so we get to do all the hard work?"

"You know my brother." Viola said.

Kenny however hung around in the room with Viola who said, "You going to introduce me to all your friends?"

Laughing, Viola said, "You are just as bad as my brother, leaving all the hard work for the rest of the guys." Walking over to the girls, Viola said, "Well you already know Kia and Yvonne. This is Olivia, Sebastian's girlfriend."

"Ah so this is the fair Olivia." Kenny said taking her hand and kissing it much to Olivia's surprise.

Punching Kenny on the shoulder, Viola said, "He's annoying but harmless, just like the brother you never wanted. And these are some of the girlfriends of Illyria's soccer team, Kathy, Jessica, Amanda, Laura, Alexa and Julie."

"Where are the cheerleaders, Sebastian promised me cheerleaders."

"Coming, or already outside, I'm not really keeping track of how many people have shown up."

Just then Sebastian came through the door and him and Kenny did the manly hug.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Kenny said.

"Yeah just long enough to hit on ever girl in the room, leave the other guys to all the work, and inquire about cheerleaders." Viola said.

"That's why I'm the man." Kenny said, "Come on Sebastian lets go help the rest of the guys or else we'll be fixing all their mistakes."

On the way out Kenny said to Sebastian, "Dude I didn't know you had a sister."

Sebastian's and Kenny's laughter could be heard from outside.

"So what now girls?" Viola asked making a mental note to hit Kenny later.

Just then a voice behind them said, "Well now that I'm here the party can really start."

"Paul." Kia said and her, Yvonne and Viola and ran over and gave him a big hug.

"So is the big hair emergency dealt with?" Yvonne asked.

"Dealt with, brides are so difficult to deal with." Paul said shaking his head. "So you guys managed to through together a party in less then twenty four hours, I'm impressed."

Viola quickly introduced Paul to the rest of the girls in the room that he had not already met. He then disappeared upstairs for a moment to throw his bags in Kia and Yvonne's room and then came back downstairs.

"Lets head down and watch the guys for a while." Amanda suggested.

The rest agreed, and they headed back down onto the beach to where the guys were playing.

On the way down Viola glanced over at Jon's place and asked Kia, "So do you really think he's going to come over?"

"Not sure, he said he would last night." Kia said following Viola's gaze and noticed a funny expression on her face. "Something wrong Vi?"

Snapping out of her trance like stare at the house, Viola said, "No, nothing, just got a weird feeling. But its nothing. Come on lets get down there."

The girls quickly made it down to where the guys were playing and noticed they didn't seem to be playing by any rules and the teams were hard to distinguish. It was pretty much who ever had the ball had a target on them and all the guys went after that one person. The girls managed to sit down just as Toby managed to get the ball and the rest of the team tackled him.

"I can see why Sebastian ran away." Olivia said.

"Those guys are playing rough." Julie said with a little bit of concern in her voice as she watched her boyfriend get off the ground.

"Well they better not do anything stupid I can't play for an entire team." Viola commented as the guys did another hard tackle.

"And to think they were doing this before we showed up, imagine if they were trying to show off for us, we would have been calling the ambulance by now." Julie said.

The guys all seemed to have stopped playing and were patting each other on the back and started to talk about food and were just heading up the beach when they noticed the girls sitting there.

"How long have you girls been watching us?" Toby asked.

"Long enough to see you get tackled to the ground." Yvonne said laughing, "How does sand taste?"

"Like dirt." Toby responded.

"You girls hungry?" Duke asked.

"Starving, they voted against me starting the barbeque, something about me being a fire hazard." Viola said shooting the girls annoyed by teasing looks.

Throwing his arm dramatically around Viola, Duke said, "Carry me."

"Won't that make you look weak to your friends?" Viola asked teasingly.

"At least I won't have to walk." Duke said, then added, "I would do it for you."

"Fine. Jump on." Viola said.

Viola paused long enough for Duke to jump on her back. Surprising even herself, Viola started walking with Duke hanging off her back.

Kia, Olivia and Yvonne exchanged a look and shook their head and Yvonne said, "Why do we even both trying."

Viola made it about twenty feet before she started to lose her balance and Duke was just about to jump off so Viola could regain her balance but it was to late and they fell into the sand, though Viola managed to swing it that they fell to their side.

"I can't believe you did that." Duke said rolling over on his side.

Pulling her arm out from under Duke, Viola said, "Well I am the man."

"And that makes me?" Duke asked.

"Your cute." Viola said getting up off the ground and quickly sprinted down the beach.

However Duke quickly caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over the shoulder. Viola started to scream to be put down, which Duke obliged to once he got out deep enough in the water, which he then threw Viola into.

The group paused for a second on the way up the beach to watch the scene unfold.

Olivia looked at Sebastian and said, "They are so cute together."

"They were definitely made for each other." Kia said.

"They really are in love aren't they?" Yvonne said never remembering seeing her friend so happy.

"Yeah and it makes me sick." Sebastian said jokingly.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and said, "We all know you are a hopeless romantic."

"Not when it comes to watching my sister." Sebastian said, then added, "Though it is nice to see her smiling so much in something that doesn't revolve around a soccer field."

Grabbing Sebastian's hand, Olivia said, "Hopeless romantic."

The group started back up the beach after witnessing Viola resurfacing from the water and jumping on Duke's back, causing him to lose his balance and send them both falling back into the water.

The second time Viola resurfaced she just started treading water while Duke went back to a more shallow area.

"Giving up?" Viola asked.

"Calling a truce so we can go eat." Duke said stretching out his hand for Viola.

"This isn't some kind of trick is it, bring me in closer just to throw me back out into the deep?" Viola asked.

"No trick." Duke said.

Viola stretched out her hand and took Duke's who quickly pulled her into the shallow area of the water and quickly brushed back the wet strand of hair that was stuck to Viola's face.

"You know the girls are going to kill you for destroying all there hard work." Viola said then added, "It takes a lot of work to make me look that good."

"Yeah well I feel in love with you despite what you look like." Duke said.

"It was my killer soccer skills wasn't it, sparkling personality?" Viola said, then added, "Wait you don't think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you are absolutely stunning, no matter what the situation. Remember I've seen you when you wake up in the morning, makeup smeared over your face, complete mess and yet I still managed to fall in love with you."

"Yeah well I practically feel into you arms, so I made it pretty easy for you." Viola said. "Your just lucky I fell for you hot stuff."

"Well how about we go make you something to eat. Got to keep your energy up for this weeks game." Duke said. "How about I carry you?"

"Sounds like a plan." Viola said jumping up on Duke's back.

They quickly got up to the patio where the first comments were from Olivia, Kia and Yvonne about how all their hard work had been put to waste and that they were going to have to start all over again.

"Guys I was already your experiment once, can't you just leave me alone." Viola wined.

"Nope, you have already gotten more comments on the way you look today and we want to see the pattern continue." Kia said.

"People were shocked to actually meet Sebastian's sister." Kia said.

"So when supper is over you are marching back up those stairs and getting another complete make over." Olivia said.

Just then Sebastian came over and said, "Duke kicked me off the grill, apparently I am just as worthless as a cook as Viola is."

"I would be insulted, but its true." Viola said sitting down on the patio chair.

Just then Kenny walked over and said, "Well isn't this the Viola that I've always known. I almost didn't recognize you before."

"Yeah well I guess I shouldn't be confusing you, you need those few brain cells you have to walk." Viola said.

"Always the charmer Vi. Your just lucky your one hell of an athlete." Kenny said.

Smiling Viola said, "Aw your so sweet, and its so true."

"At least now you don't have to worry about anyone here mistaking you for a girl." Kenny said.

"Now who's the charmer. Do you use that line on all the girls?" Viola said accepting the drink brought her. "Duke this is Kenny, but you don't need to know him."

Kenny put out his hand and shook Duke's hands. "So you must be the new guy in Viola's life. All I can say are her taste are improving."

Kicking Kenny in the leg, Viola said, "What is this, pick on Viola's taste in men weekend."

"Well you would never date me so your taste still couldn't have improved that much." Kenny said then burst out laughing at the expression on both Viola's and Duke's faces. "That was a joke."

"Funny, besides I'll never lower my standards that low to even consider you." Viola said.

"Ditto to you." Kenny said then added, "Well I had better finish setting up, we are going to start playing as soon as everyone eats."

"I should also go help Sebastian on the grill before he burns all the food." Duke said leaning over to give Viola a quick kiss before heading to the other side of the patio where Sebastian was flipped the food on the grill.

Duke grabbed the spatula out of Sebastian's hand and said, "And you were worried about Viola's cooking."

"They don't look that burnt." Sebastian said glancing down at the burgers that Duke had now flipped and started to smear barbeque sauce on them.

"What ever you say man." Duke said glancing back over at Viola who was joking with Kenny who had just returned, this time with his guitar.

Sebastian glanced between Duke's face and back over to Viola and Kenny and started to laugh, "Dude man you look so jealous."

Looking back at Sebastian, Duke said, "I'm not jealous, who is he anyways?"

"He's the bass guitarist in my band, he's been around our whole life, use to live next door to us. And you are so jealous, though the question is why?"

"I'm not jealous, I was just curious about who he was." Duke said flipping the burgers again.

"Well seeing your not jealous I guess its ok to tell you they use to date." Sebastian said.

"What?" Duke said.

"Now are you jealous?" Sebastian asked trying to get the spatula away from Duke, which only resulted in his hand being slapped with it.

"Not jealous, just curious." Duke said not liking this situation.

"Oh yeah I lied, kinda like you are doing now, they never dated, those two are probably over there thinking of ways to torture me." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian."

"Yeah Duke?"

"I think you need a shower."

"Why?'

Grabbing the bottle of barbeque sauce Duke put it over Sebastian's head and squeezed a big blob on his head and watched as it ran down the side of Sebastian's face.

Everyone heard the commotion coming on from the grill and all turned just to see Sebastian's freaking out. The crowd on the patio, although they did not know the reasoning behind Duke's actions, burst out laughing and pointing at Sebastian.

Olivia came out of the house with a towel and threw it at Sebastian.

"I'll be back." Sebastian said glaring at Duke who in return through him a 'don't mess with me' smile.

Viola walked up to Duke and said, "That was awesome but what possessed you to pour barbeque sauce all over Sebastian head

"Sebastian thought he was being funny, me not so much." Duke leaning over to give Viola a quick peek on the lips.

"So how is my burger coming?" Viola asked peering the browning meat on the grill.

"Did you want your buns toasted." Duke asked flipping the burgers again.

"Too easy." Viola said a million jokes running through her head. "And yes I would love my buns toasted."

"Your too cute sometimes Vi." Duke said then added, "Thanks for taking a break from picking on me."

"Your welcome." Viola said handing Duke the bag of hamburger buns, who then opened it up and placed them on the top grill to toast.

"Hamburgers ready, come and get them." Duke yelled at the group of people that were down on the beach.

The crowd was starting to grow but more were coming later on in the evening.

All the hungry people quickly gathered around the barbeque, all grabbing at the plate of hamburgers. They then went back inside to grab the other food that they had set up earlier on the tables.

"Wow it seems like your food is a hit." Viola said through a mouth full of food.

Before Duke had a chance to comment, Sebastian who was now freshly cleaned, said, "Didn't your mother ever tell you how rude it was to talk with your mouth full?"

"Yeah she also told me that she one day hoped I would be a lady, and we don't see that happening anytime soon." Viola said through another mouthful.

Tapping Duke on the shoulder, Sebastian said, "She is hopeless."

"Yeah but that's why we love her." Duke said and Viola flashed him a quick smile.

"So Sebastian when are you getting your band going?" Viola asked.

"As soon as we are done eating." Sebastian said.

"That is if you can pull Kenny away from that cheerleader over there. He looks like he's in love." Sebastian said.

"Yeah for the next five minutes, then the next cheerleader will walk by and he'll be in love all over again." Viola said.

Taking the last bite out of his burger, Sebastian said, "Well I'm gonna go tune up. Care to join me Olivia?"

"Love to." Olivia said placing her hand in Sebastian's.

"So Vi will you be saving me a dance?" Duke asked.

"You can have all of them if you want." Viola said.

"Now we can't have that, don't want to disappoint all the other girls that are dying to get with me." Duke said jokingly.

"We aren't even going to go there, besides I could take any of these girls who are trying to get with you." Viola said, then saw that Kia and Yvonne motioning her to join them, said, "The girls need me. I'll be back for that dance you promised me."

"I'll try to avoid all other females while your gone." Duke said.

"That's right, I've trained you well." Viola said leaning over and kissing Duke on the cheek before heading off in the direction of the girls.

As soon as she was in front of them, Viola saw their intentions written all over their face.

Kia said, "Paul's upstairs and he's waiting."

Make-over part II!


	12. That So Doesn't Go With That

OK, so I hope you guys don't hate me from the delay on my updates, the break was insane and I was hoping to have found more time fore writing when in reality I rarely got on my computer. Hope you enjoyed the update, this chapter is shorter then usual for me, but I wanted to get it up, hopefully more will be up soon, got a heavy course load coming, so I'll do my best!!! As always review, you guys are who make my updating worth wild!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own _She's the Man_ or any of the characters, just the story line!

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

THAT SO DOESN'T GO WITH THAT

Kia, Yvonne and Olivia lead Viola up to Kia's and Yvonne's room where Paul was siting down on a chair in front of a table full of beauty supplies.

"Guy's you have got to be kidding me." Viola said with wide eyes when she saw all the products on the table before her.

Standing up from his chair and went over to Viola and took her hand and somewhat dragged her over to the chair he was originally sitting on and sat her down.

"Now Viola this was what ever deal that you made with the girls. Although they did a good job earlier it is times that I take over." Paul said. "Now sweety just take a deep breath and we'll try to get this over as soon as possible."

"But," Viola started but was cut off by Kia who said, "Viola listen to Paul."

"That's right, listen to Paul." Olivia repeated back to Viola.

"OK girls this is how we are going to divide the work load." Paul said, "Kia and Yvonne my two stylish angels I would like you two on clothing and shoes, please keep in mind we are on a beach so no spiked heals. Now Olivia, I can tell just by looking at you that you will make me the perfect assistant. Mainly keeping Viola in this chair. Now Viola, dear, first you go grab a quick shower why we get everything ready here. And don't think that an hour shower will discourage us, think again. I have no qualms about going in there and getting you."

Rolling her eyes, Viola said, "Be back in five."

Grabbing the fresh towel that was on the end of the bed, Viola headed out of the room to bathroom. While she was gone, Kia and Yvonne started going through their bags, after Olivia informed them that Viola didn't pack anything that would be appropriate for what they were thinking for her tonight.

While Kia and Yvonne were going through their bags, Olivia helped Paul heat up the straightener and go through all the different shades of make up and discussed what would work best with Viola's complexion.

Viola returned ten minutes later, just wrapped in her towel and another one around her hair. As soon as she walked into the room Kia snapped a picture.

"Got to document the entire event. These moments come to far apart." Kia said laughing.

"So a picture of me in a towel is necessary." Viola asked.

"Probably not, but good for black mail or selling on Ebay." Kia said jokingly.

"Now Viola come here and sit down so we can get started." Paul said.

Viola walked as slowly as possible to the chair and said down.

"Geez Viola you think you were going to your death sentence or something." Olivia said pulling the towel off Viola's hair.

Grabbing a hair brush, Olivia started to work through Viola's hair while Paul looked through his hair products and whispered a few things to Kia and Yvonne, glancing over at Viola, then turned their heads back together and giggled.

"You guys are making me really nervous over here." Viola said watching their action intently.

"That's the point buttercup sunshine." Paul said laughing.

"Buttercup sunshine?" Viola said shaking her head.

"I figured it was suiting for the moment." Paul said.

"That is such a cute name, I think we'll let it stick." Kia said.

"Except its way to long." Olivia said, "Imagine all the time it will take away from everything else we are doing to stop and call Viola buttercup sunshine."

"I say we just call her cup." Yvonne suggested.

"Ok guys, you start calling me cup and I'll never speak to you guys again." Viola said, pulling her head away while Olivia tried to work out a knot in her hair.

"Viola stop moving so much, you are just making it worse." Olivia said grabbing Viola's head in her hands and held Viola's head firmly.

Sighing in frustration, Viola held her head still and closed her eyes tightly.

"Viola you get millions of bruises from soccer on a daily basis and yet brushing your hair hurts." Olivia said trying to be a bit more gentle.

"That's different." Viola grumbled

"It always is when it comes to soccer." Kia said.

"I don't know why I agree to these make overs, I always seem to regret them in the end." Viola said.

Everyone just shock their heads and continued to move around Viola. Once Olivia was done brushing Viola's hair, Paul took over putting products in her hair, and then taking the large round brush, Paul started to blow dry her hair.

Olivia went over to Kia and Yvonne and started to help pick out an outfit for Viola to wear. By the time that Paul was done blow drying the girls had finally agreed on an outfit and shoes.

Viola glanced over at the clothes that they had picked out for her and asked, "Do I really have to wear those shoes, can't I just wear my sneakers?"

The four of them all looked at Viola like she had two heads. Shaking her head, the girls smiled at Paul who stated, "And I thought we were making such progress with you. Viola sneakers so do not go with that outfit."

"But shouldn't comfort come first." Viola asked, though she regretted it immediately when she saw the girls roll their eyes and Paul shake his head.

"I'm thinking when we get home we should do a _What Not To Wear_ marathon. I believe a little Stacy and Clinton will do you some good Viola." Paul said.

"I love that show." Yvonne said, "At least we can say that there are people out there that are dressed worse then you are Vi."

"But maybe after hours of watching the show, Viola will see that comfort and style goes hand in hand." Kia said.

"Ok girls, enough chit chat, we need to get to work and get her down there before the entire party is over." Paul said. "Now Viola take a deep breath and we'll try to get you out of here as quickly and as painlessly as possible. Though to make it painless you had better stay still or else you'll have a very straightened eye lobe."

"I'm starting to fear for my life." Viola said.

Paul quickly started to apply different products to Viola's hair to protect it from the heat of the flat iron. Each of the girls quickly took a hand and a foot and cleaned the earlier applied polish and started a apply another color to match the clothes that had been picked out for her.

"At least your hair is already fairly straight the way you keep squirming, your lucky I haven't burnt you." Paul said.

"Try painting her nails with her constantly twitching." Olivia said.

"I think I got more on my hands then I did on her nails." Kia said glancing down at her own hands and seeing the turquoise nail polish smudged on her own fingers.

"I never said I was going to be a willing participant in this science experiment of yours." Viola said.

"Well we are almost done with your hair, I just need two clips." Paul said accepting the clips that Olivia handed him.

Pulling back a strand of hair from both sides of Viola's face, Paul clipped them towards the back of her head, then hiding the clips under a strand of hair that he had pulled aside. Moving around Viola he took the stands that he missed on purpose and used the straightener once more on them so that they perfectly framed her face.

"Ok hair and nails complete, time fore makeup." Paul said.

Walking over to where he had stashed his bags, he pulled out what appeared to be a small suitcase and brought it back over to wear Viola was sitting.

"Girls if you wish to change into your own outfits you may. This will only take me a couple minutes." Paul said rooting through his case and pulling out different shades of eye shadows.

Yvonne and Kia quickly gathered their own outfits to change into, while Olivia headed back to her own room.

Paul quickly got to work on Viola's makeup, doing mainly dark colors but adding a slight touch of turquoise to her eye lid to bring the whole look together. He managed to keep it all very subtle knowing that Viola didn't usually wear a lot of makeup and didn't want her to feel weighed down at all.

To put the finishing touches on her faces Paul used a pale rose lipstick followed by a sheer gloss to keep the color looking more shiny.

"You look stunning Vi, now quickly get changed so we can get downstairs and join the rest of the party." Paul said taking Viola's hand and pulling her up off the chair.

Glancing at the mirror Viola couldn't help but smile at her reflection, she had to give Paul some props he did know what he was doing and he could do it with minimal effort.

Leaning over she gave Paul a quick peck on his check, "Thanks Paul."

Grabbing the outfit that had been laid out for her on the bed Viola motioned for Paul to turn around. Viola quickly changed into the layered short black skirt and a turquoise tube top that had a string that tied around her neck.

Just as Viola finished tying the string around her neck the girls walked back into the room all dressed up in their skirts and tops.

When Viola turned around she noticed that Paul had also changed out of his work clothes that he had stayed in when he had gotten there and was now wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a green polo shirt.

"Nice Paul." Viola said.

"Thanks Vi." Paul said.

Viola accepted the black flip flops with turquoise beading along the straps from Paul and slipped them onto her feet and stood up. Glancing at Paul she noticed that he was twirling his fingers motioning for her to give him a three-sixty. Viola slowly pivoted on the ball of her foot and finally got back to front facing in front of Paul and started striking poses.

"Superstar Viola." Paul said smiling at the creation in front of him.

"On the field and off." Viola said.

"Dominating the world." Kia said.

"If only she could do it in heals." Yvonne pointed out.

"Then she really would rule the world, and in style." Olivia said.

"Picture time." Kia said pulling out her camera.

Olivia quickly took the camera from Kia's hand and motioned for them to all stand together for the first shot. It took three shots before Paul finally said it look acceptable. Then he took the camera and did a couple shots of the girls, making them pose differently for each shot.

"Ok girls its time to make an entrance at the party." Paul said.

Kia, Yvonne and Olivia quickly filled out of the room and Paul linked arms with Viola.

"Lets go girl."

Smiling at Paul, Viola said, "I miss you Paul, we have to make more time for each other."

"More slumber parties at Kia's."

"Yeah those are always the best."

"And Olivia is cool." Paul said.

"Yeah I think Sebastian has finally made a good decision with his dating decisions."

"Yeah well those good dating choices seems to have rubbed off on you too."

"I do not like what you are insinuating here Paul."

Laughing, Paul wrapped his arm around Viola's shoulder and said, "Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

"They do all fall at my feet." Viola said.

"And one managed to break through the Viola armor."

"However no one understands how? Apparently he isn't suppose to be that good with girls. I think it was all a front to make girls think he is shy and sweet and then swoop in with his normal male qualities." Viola said though she didn't believe the last part she said. She knew Duke actually was bad with girls and she thought that was one of his more adorable qualities.

"You got it bad for him girl." Paul said.

They both paused at the bottom of the stairs to survey the room.

Seeing Duke across the room, Viola glanced back at Paul who dropped his arm from her shoulder. "Save a dance for me beautiful."

"You bet." Viola said.

Viola then took off across the room towards Duke but just as she was walking past the patio doors someone reached in and grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

Viola turned to see who grabbed her and saw that she was face to face with Anthony.

"Um you know you can just ask to see me, no need for the theatrics." Viola said laughing.

Antony looked around nervously and said, "Can we finish our conversation from last night."

Recalling the last night where Antony was trying to ask her about liking someone that he shouldn't and wondering what he should do, Viola automatically went back to her earlier assumption that some how this was related back to her.

"Yeah sure, you want to talk in more private." Viola asked, knowing what ever he wanted to talk about he seemed nervous about it, and if it did have to do with her she didn't want someone to over hear and it getting back to Duke, they had been friends for too long to ruin it.

Antony nodded, and they headed down the beach away's.

"Why is it the heart always seems to fall for people that it shouldn't fall for. Does it have something about the forbidden fruit thing that just makes it more a challenge." Antony asked.

"I guess, the heart wants what it wants, sometimes there is no reasoning behind it." Viola said.

"Its just what if I go out there and put my heart on the line and I get my heart stepped on?"

"Sometimes its worth the risk. If you don't risk things you wouldn't get anywhere's." Viola said.

"This is so hard to talk about."

"Why did you chose me, why didn't you want to talk to Duke or Toby about any of this. Why me?"

"You think I can talk to the guys about the way I feel, are you crazy. The guys would be laugh at me for the rest of me life."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause its what I would do to them." Antony said in a matter of fact voice.

"How about we just get down to what you really want to talk about, and I promise I won't make fun of you."

"Ok this is it. I have a thing for this girl."

"Antony I got that. What girl?"

"Clair Christianson."

Viola couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Antony gave Viola a weird look and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Its just that I thought..." Viola said then started to think what she thought was crazy.

Antony looked at her for a moment before he dawned on the realization of what Viola was thinking.

"You thought that I... you..." Antony burst out laughing.

"Its not funny, I was really getting worried." Viola said then burst out laughing at how ridiculous that thought really was.

"You know that your boyfriend would actually kill me if he even caught on what you thought."

"That boyfriend slash your best friend."

"Yeah that's true. He would kill me either way."

"That's true. I'm sorry, so Clair."

"I think she's getting back together with her ex. They've been talking a lot more recently."

"Just because they are talking doesn't mean anything. Its been a while since they broke up, they may be testing the whole being friends water. All I can say is that the chance and tell her how you feel and if she feels the same then you are in, and if she doesn't at least you know and you can stop pinning away for her."

"That's some good advice there. Now how do I tell her.

Laughing, Viola said, "I'm the wrong type of girl to be getting this kind of advice from. Clair is more of the girly girl type of girls. Me not so much."

"How about you distract Aaron for me while I get Clair alone."

"Yeah I don't think Duke would appreciate that very much."

I"m not saying do anything wrong with the guy, just take him away from her side long enough for me to get her away."

"And what are you going to do when you get her away?"

"You have any advice?"

"Take her down to the beach, under the stars, she likes those romantic type gestures. That's all I got for you. As for Aaron I have an idea. So meet me on the balcony at seven o'clock."

"You are the coolest Vi, and if you tell anybody about what we've talked about, you'll get it."

"You'll show me up on the field or something."

Knowing that she was setting him up, Antony said, "Just keep this between you and me."

"Don't worry, you secret is safe with me."

Viola and Antony shared a quick hug then headed back up the beach to the ever growing party.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the update, the conversation about buttercup sunshine is an actual conversation I had with two guys I work with. Buttercup sunshine is my nickname for a friend of mine, much to his dislike. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review, love hearing what you guys think!!! 


	13. Talks, Love and Fights

**Ok I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. But I'm back and I hope to do this once a week. University has been killing me slowly and for six months I didn't really have a home and was going from place to place until I finally managed to get a new apartment. I hope you guys all like my update, and a special thanks to all those who are still reading my fic and for any of my loyal readers who haven't abandoned me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man or the character that aren't my own.**

* * *

Viola and Andrew quickly headed back to the cabin where Viola quickly snuck up behind Duke and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Turning around, Duke said, "I've been looking for you every where's, I was starting to think you ran away with someone else."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Viola said, "But you know that guy over there..."

Duke quickly cut her off and said, "You know I wasn't really looking for a fight tonight but I'm willing to fight every guy here to keep you by my side."

Laughing Viola said, "Well that might be fun to watch."

"Yeah I'm sure it would be very amusing for you." Duke said laughing.

"Come on lets go dance." Viola said taking Duke's hand and giving it a tug.

"Vi you know I don't dance." Duke said not moving.

"It's how we met, so I think the least you can do is come dance with me again." Viola said, "Besides you promised, but you know I might just have to go find someone else who will come dancing with me."

"Hope they have a couple drinks in them so they don't notice when you step on their toes." Duke said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Viola said punching him gently on the shoulder.

"Let's go beautiful." Duke said squeezing Viola's hand in his and led her on to the patio where other people had also taken to dancing.

Just as they had gotten to the dance floor Sebastian and his band started to play a slower song. Duke took Viola tightly into his arms where she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So are you enjoying your weekend off?" Viola asked his once they had settled into a gentle rhythm.

Leaning down and whispering in her ear, Duke said, "It has been beyond amazing. But I guess tomorrow the weekend is over and it's back to everyday life."

Looking into his eyes Viola said, "It's not going to be so bad, back to soccer."

"And back to class." Duke pointed out.

"Class gives me lots of time to plot how I'm going to drive Sebastian nuts. Kinda went easy him this weekend." Viola said leaning her head on Duke's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's grateful for that." Duke said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey Duke can you give us a hand with this?" one of the guys from the team yelled.

Duke looked down and Viola and said, "Do you mind?"

Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, Viola said, "Go ahead, I have something I have to do."

Duke gave her a questionable look and Viola said, "I'll explain later."

Leaning down, Duke placed a quick kiss on Viola's lips and turned around and headed inside of the cabin.

Viola quickly took off to the edge of the patio and waited for Andrew.

Andrew was there only moments later. "So what's this plan of yours?"

"Andrew so little faith." Viola said patting him on the shoulder.

"OK so what now." Andrew said.

"First take a deep breath." Viola said. "Wait here and when you see me walk off with Aaron you move in. Ask her for a walk down on the beach that way when I'm finish walking with Aaron he won't come back and see you right away."

"Thanks Vi." Andrew said.

"No problem." Viola said, then turned around and headed over to where Aaron was standing talking to Claire.

"Hey Aaron, Claire. Claire would you mind if I stole Aaron away for a couple minutes?" Viola asked.

Claire almost looked relieved by the interruption. "No problem Viola. You look great by the way tonight."

"Thanks. Aaron." Viola said heading down the steps of the patio.

Aaron walked up to Viola and said, "So what's up Viola?"

"I know you and Duke aren't the best of friends but I'm planning on throwing him a massive surprise party for his birthday and I was wondering if you would be interested in helping."

"And why are you asking me? You could ask, I don't know, Andrew or Toby."

"Those two don't know how to keep their mouths shut. I was going to get you and a couple other members of the team." Viola said.

"Listen Vi, I respect Duke as much as the next person. He's really brought our soccer team to its full potential." Aaron said, "But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Any particular reason why?" Viola asked.

"Because of you." Aaron said.

Viola was speechless. Shaking her head, Viola said, "What about me?"

"Listen you are a great soccer player, there is no question about that. But I still don't think a girl should be playing on our soccer team."

With that, Aaron started to walk away. Viola stood there speechless. Viola started to wonder who else on the team thought like this.

Shaking her head, Viola started back up the stairs.

Meanwhile over at Justin's cabin, Justin was just finishing up his drink when he picked up his phone.

"Jon are you ready for your part in all this." Justin asked.

"I guess so man." Jon said.

"It isn't that hard, I need to know you are a hundred percent on board, because every detail has to be perfect for this whole thing to work." Justin said in an annoyed tone.

"Give me a break dude, I got the hard job here. You just be where you got to be." Jon said.

"Text me when we're a go." Justin said snapping his cell phone shut.

Justin looked out the window looking at all the lights on at the cabin and started laughing to himself.

_Tonight I'm going to get even for everything that you guys did to me._ Justin thought to himself

Viola was still sitting on the bottom of the stairs thinking to herself about the comment that Aaron had made to her. Maybe she was just fooling herself thinking that she belonged on the guys team. _They probably only put up with me because I'm the captain's girlfriend. Doesn't matter about talent, I'm still just a girl in their eyes, and probably still the enemy._

Viola was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jon walk over. Leaning against the bottom railing Jon folded his arms across his chest and said, "Not having fun at your own party?"

"What can I say, not the party type of girl." Viola said a little startled by Jon's sudden appearance.

"Really, I've heard stories." Jon said recalling some of the stories Justin had told him about some of the parties that Viola was in attendance.

A little confused, Viola let it slide; she knew her personality probably let off that persona that she was one of those party girls although she wasn't.

"Are you having fun? See any cute girls?" Viola asked.

Jon smiled and said, "Maybe a couple."

Glancing around, Jon quickly said, "I'll be right back."

Viola waved at him and looked back off into the distance listening to the water crashing against the beach.

Up on the patio Jon quickly scanned the crowd. Noticing that the band had broken up and the music was now blasting out of a huge sound system, Jon knew he had to quickly find Kenny before he disappeared. He watched Duke's reaction earlier when Viola and Kenny were joking around and knew that he was the perfect individual to help with their plan. With the letter that Justin had already deposited he knew tensions were high in the cabin on who the letter was from.

Finally finding Kenny in the kitchen getting himself something to eat, Jon walked over to him and said, "Hey man, what's going on?"

"Just grabbing some grub. Thinking of going to find me a hot girl to dance with." Jon said tossing a grape into the air and catching it into his mouth.

"Your friends with that Viola girl right?" Jon asked.

"Best of friends, why?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, she was sitting at the bottom of the deck stairs and she looked kinda upset." Jon said.

After Jon said that, Kenny got a little worried, Viola was pretty much family to him and repeated, "The deck stairs?"

"Yeah." Jon said.

"Sorry to bail, gonna go check on her." Kenny said.

Jon watched him walk away and slipped his phone out and texted Justin, _Phase 1 complete, moving on to phase 2…._

Kenny quickly made his way over to the steps and noticed at the bottom Viola was still sitting there with her head resting against the railing. Kenny quickly descended down the steps and sat next to Viola.

"What wrong Vi?" Kenny asked gently.

Viola looked over and tried her best to put a smile on her face and said, "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Well that is the worse fake smile in the history of fake smiles. And besides that you are down here when there is this great party going on up there. So come on tell me what's going on, please."

Viola took a deep breath and said, "Can we go for a walk to talk?"

"Anything for you Vi." Kenny said getting up and taking her hand they both started walk down the beach.

"So Vi, where did you want to start?"

"Well it can all start back to minute Sebastian learned how to walk and talk first and hasn't let me forget it." Viola said causing Kenny to laugh.

"Come on now Vi, if all your problems where Sebastian related I would say that could simply be solved by you beating him up." Kenny said laughing.

"True enough. Well you know everything that happened a couple weeks ago?" Viola asked.

"Sebastian told me. Actually I made him tell me. How are you doing with all that?"

"I have nightmares all the time. But I don't want to let Duke or Sebastian know, they worry so much about me all ready I don't want to give them something else to worry about." Viola said, she knew she could trust Kenny, he was the less annoying version of a brother. Sure she admits that when she first met Sebastian's friend she had a crush on him, but once they started hanging out she realized he was just another Sebastian.

"You should tell them, they only worry cause they love you." Kenny said, than added, "Your boyfriend seems like a really great guy."

"Duke is really a great guy. You would really like him. He's so trustworthy and pretty much the opposite of everything that my last few boyfriends have been." Viola said, although she had hesitated on the word trustworthy with the refreshing stab of worry at the letter she had found entered her mind.

"I sense there is some hesitation there Vi?" Kenny said probing Viola further.

"It's….." Viola started but didn't know how to start. Kenny was just as protective of her as Sebastian was and she didn't want him to overreact.

"Come on Viola, you'll feel better once you get it out."

They both stopped a ways down the beach and sat down a few feet away from the water.

"When I was in our room I found a letter from someone declaring their love for him. The thing is I asked a little bit after I found the letter if he had any secrets from me and he lied right to my face and said that he wasn't hiding anything." Viola said, hating how just saying it made her feel even worse. Saying it out loud made it real, like it wasn't something she just made up and was blowing out of proportion with her imagination.

"Viola there could be a simple, logical explanation. Maybe it was a letter he wrote to you." Kenny suggested.

"No, it talks about taking a chance on the relationship, about hidden feelings that they don't want to hide anymore. He has me, even before we started dating there was nothing that would go along with the letter." Viola said. "The thing is the letter states that they see each other on a regular basis so I'm thinking it must be someone that I know. How can someone I know do this to me?"

"Let me guess that isn't the only thing that is bothering you?" Kenny said.

"One of the guys on the team told me I don't belong there, that he says I'm a good player but he doesn't like the fact that there is a girl on the team." Viola said. "That's it for now."

"Wow Vi, I'm surprised you can hold yourself together. After everything you still manage to get up in the morning and keep going, you really are special." Kenny started then said, "For your last problem, tell that guy to suck it up. He's probably just upset that you are better than him and are showing him up. He's just jealous."

"I know, and usually I don't let those things bother me, it's just that I finally thought I found a place where I belong and where I was accepted for who I was and then I find out this." Viola said.

"Now my advice for the Duke issue, if you two really love each other like I know you do, just talk to him. That's the only way that you are going to get to the bottom of this with the actual truth."

"But he lied to me before." Viola said.

"Maybe he was scared, maybe he doesn't even know who the letter is from and he doesn't want to upset you without knowing what is actually going on. Like I said there can be a reasonable explanation to everything."

"I don't know." Viola said.

"Vi do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"I want to believe so more than anything."

"Then it's worth the risk going after the truth. To fight for him. You can't fight an imaginary demon. Same goes for the nightmares. You need to find the trigger and then they'll stop."

"Don't you make a great therapist?" Viola said finally letting out a genuine smile.

"I am the best. Now while I got you smiling why don't we get you back to the party." Kenny said standing up and reached down for Viola's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Probably a good idea, before people start worrying about where I am." Viola said.

"What about me?"

"No one cares where you are silly." Viola said teasingly.

"And the old Viola that I love is back." Kenny said playfully shoving Viola shoulder.

"Race you back." Viola said, "Ready? Set? Go!"

The two quickly took off running back to the cabin.

Meanwhile Jon went looking for Duke. It took a couple minutes to find him but when he did he quickly pulled him aside.

"So you having fun and meeting lots of people?" Duke asked.

"Yeah thanks for the invite." Jon said, than asked, "You and Vi are a thing, right?"

"She's my girlfriend, why you asking?" Duke asked a little worried that the new guy had a thing for his girlfriend.

"It's just that I saw her and that Kenny guy walking down the beach together holding hands." Jon said and tried to keep the smile that was threatening to break out on his face from the expression on Duke's face.

Duke didn't say anything but headed for the other end of the deck to look over the beach. Jon slipped his phone out of his pocket and texted; _Phase 2 complete, await confirmation 2 commence phase 3._

Duke surveyed the beach, he couldn't even concentrate on the millions of thoughts that where going through his head. He trusted Vi, but this Kenny guy, no matter what Sebastian said, they had history. He knew Viola was acting a little funny this evening but he knew in his heart that Viola wouldn't do anything to break his trust in her.

However that thought about trust Duke felt a shot of regret with the knowledge that he had already broken Viola's trust in him when he lied about the letter.

Duke concentration was quickly broken when he heard two distinct sounds of laughter coming up the beach. Duke quickly made out Viola as one of the two figures; he quickly determined the other figure was Kenny.

Duke quickly realized that him and Viola should have a talk and get everything out into the air. He quickly headed down the stairs and stood there until Viola and Kenny reached them.

Viola looked a little shocked to see Duke standing there, and she knew from the expression on his face that something was bothering him.

Viola and Duke just stood there staring at each other, when Kenny finally broke the silence and said, "I'll just be going now. You two be good."

They waited till Kenny got to the top of the stairs and Duke broke the silence and said, "We need to talk."

"Yeah we do."

Again there was silence between the two of them as they both waited for the other to start.

Shaking her head, Viola said, "You wanted to talk."

"So what was going on between the two of you?" Duke asked, though he quickly regretted the tone that he used.

"Excuse me, are you accusing me of something happening between me and Kenny?" Viola asked a little shocked. Under normal circumstances she would have thought the idea of her and Kenny would be hilarious but not with the tone that Duke was using with her.

"Yes…." Duke said, then said, "No. I don't know."

"I don't know what is going on with you." Viola said shaking her head, "First you snap at me then you act like the best boyfriend in the world, than you lie to my face about a love letter that you received. I don't even know who you are right now."

"How did you know about the letter?" Duke asked.

"That's not important. How could you not tell me about the letter?"

Duke didn't say anything, so Viola said, "Always honest with each other right. Well honestly right now I don't know who you are, my boyfriend wouldn't even entertain the thought of me cheating on him, not after everything we've been through. My boyfriend wouldn't keep secrets from me. But then again it's only been a couple weeks, how much can we really know about each other. Maybe you'll start to resent me like half the team does."

With that Viola turned around and left a stunned Duke standing there.

Jon who had been listening to everything above once again slipped out his phone when he realized Duke wasn't going after her and text; _Commence phase 3!_

* * *

**Please review!!!!**


	14. Revolutions and Revelations

**AN: So I'm trying to get better with this whole updating thing!!! Hope you all enjoy this current update! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Duke watched as Viola ran away down the beach. Every fibre of his being was telling him to go after her. He knew this was all a misunderstanding, mainly stemming from his confusion from the letter that he had received from Olivia. Sighing he realized it may be best to just let her cool off and maybe go talk to Olivia and get some answers.

Turning around, Duke headed back up the steps and started to look around for Olivia. However instead he overheard a fight going on between Yvonne and Toby. Momentarily distracted Duke headed over to see what was going on between those two now.

"You are the most annoying male on the face of the earth you know that?" Yvonne said throwing her hands over her head in frustration at Toby's latest attempt to get Yvonne to admit to the feelings that he thought she had professed to him in the letter.

"Come on baby it's time to turn all that hostility to love." Toby said with a wink then added, "Come on I know you have been dreaming about this."

"You keep saying this but I have no idea what you are talking about." Yvonne said looking around and seeing Duke said, "What the hell is your friend going through?"

Deciding to help out Yvonne to see if after she could help him, Duke asked Toby, "Where have you been getting all this?"

"Man if you read the letter that she wrote me you would understand where I'm coming from." Toby said winking at Yvonne who looked even more confused than ever.

"What letter? You know what; I think you have gone completely out of your mind." Yvonne said.

With the mention of the word letter, Duke said, "Yeah man what letter?"

"The one that you left in your coat pocket. You know when I went to get your chap stick, you winked and said there may be a surprise in it for me." Toby said, "Any of this ring a bell?"

"None at all. I never wrote you a letter, let alone a love letter."

All of a sudden things started to click in Duke's head, "Wait, a love letter. What did this letter say?"

Yvonne and Duke both looked at Toby waiting for him to talk.

Toby now looking confused started going through the details of the letter, that he seemed to recall with certain accuracy.

When he was finished Duke said, without even really thinking, "That's the letter that Olivia sent me."

Just as Duke said that, Olivia and Sebastian were walking by and stopped when they heard Olivia's name being spoken.

"What letter did I send you?" Olivia asked sending Duke a quizzical look.

Everyone was starring at Duke who was now really nervous. Especially seeing the new revelation that Toby seemed to have received the same letter that he had seemingly received from Olivia.

"I think there has been a huge misunderstanding." Duke started.

"Explain." Sebastian said who was a little curious of why his girlfriend was sending his sister's boyfriend, and also best friend a letter. Also thinking of his sister, Sebastian started to wonder where she had gotten too.

"Well you see Olivia asked me to go get her book for her and while I was there a letter feel out of it." Sighing, Duke continued, "It was a letter confessing ones love."

"And you figured it was to you?" Sebastian asked now wondering why Duke was finding a letter in Olivia's book.

Shaking her head, Olivia said, "I never wrote you a love letter."

"Then why was there a love letter in your book, that you ask me specifically to get for you?"

"One I asked you to get my book because you were going inside and second I have no idea why there was a love letter in my book."

Just then Toby cleared his throat and said, "I know why that letter was in Olivia's book."

All eyes turned on Toby and waited for him to continue.

"Well you see when I went into Yvonne's coat and found the letter I panicked and I stashed it in a book a found on the table. I figured it was Sebastian's dad's or something, I didn't think anyone was going to bring a book with them."

"OMG!" Duke said shaking his head, "I panicked when I heard Olivia coming inside and slipped the letter into my pocket which must be how Viola found it."

Sebastian looked between the faces and said, "So who wrote this letter then?"

Everyone exchanged glances between each other yet no one said a word.

Jon, who was off to the side, was listening to the whole exchange with mild amusement. Part of him was hoping that there would have been a fight or at least some screaming, but instead the mass confusion on everyone's faces was really amusing him.

He hoped that their confusion would keep them busy long enough for Justin to get to Viola.

Everyone erupted into speculation into who actually wrote the letter and that Toby probably created the letter as a joke to have a little fun of his own. Toby swore up and down that he wasn't smart enough to come up with that kind of idea. Andrew, who had joined the conversation followed by Paul and Kia, agreed that Toby wouldn't be smart enough to come up with that on his own.

****

Viola ran down the beach as fast as she could. When she reached the water she kicked off her shoes and ran into the water not caring if she ruined all of Yvonne's, Kia's, Olivia's and Paul's hard work. Taking a deep breath, Viola dove under the water and stayed under the water until her lungs burned in protested the need for oxygen.

Resurfacing, Viola pulled her hair out of her face and took a couple deep breaths. Sighing she knew that her talk with Duke didn't go anywhere's near the way that she wanted it to. Trudging her way back to shore, Viola felt a shudder of the cool breeze hitting her damp skin and clothing.

Viola wondered if she over reacted to the comment that Duke made about her and Kenny. She knew that if she had seen him with some girl, laughing and smiling, she would be jealous. Especially if she knew they had a past, even if it wasn't a romantic past.

Running away probably wasn't the best solution. But then again Duke did lie to her. Viola thought, as million other things were going through her mind. Viola started to wonder how well they really knew each other. They were thrown together during an intense situation, maybe that made for a good beginning but did they really know each other.

All of sudden Viola started to laugh to herself. She started to question herself and what would make her doubt her relationship. Ok they had a fight, so what, everyone has fights. The more she thought about it, Duke was always careful around her since the whole Justin thing, but he saw her in her darkest moments and they survived it. He never ran away. The whole rivalry, everything, they made it through together.

Viola turned her head back towards the cabin, a little shocked at how far she had ran before she dove into the water. She could hear the echo of the music, and the glow of the lights coming from the cabin. Viola started to debate heading back; no matter how awkward it would probably be with Duke, Viola knew that they would work through this. However she feared the wrath of the other four when they saw how she destroyed all their hard work.

Viola turned back to face the water, figuring that if she was going to face their wrath a few more minutes in front of the ocean would kill anyone, and would prolong her life. Crossing her arms across her chest, Viola gazed out to the ocean and let all her focus rest on the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

With all her concentration on the ocean in front of her, she never heard the person approaching from behind. When she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist tightly she felt her heart stop. Her first thought was Duke until she caught whiff of the cologne the individual was wearing. It was a very familiar sent and her heart refused to start up again.

****

Meanwhile back on the deck everyone was still going on about the letter when Kenny walked up and tapped Duke on the shoulder.

"Did Vi and you get a chance to talk?" Kenny asked.

One look at Kenny and Duke once again felt guilt over what he had accused Viola of.

"I don't know if what we did would be considered talking." Duke said.

From the expression on Duke's face he knew he wasn't referring to the two of them making up in ways he didn't want to think about. Also he noticed that Vi wasn't here so whatever happened couldn't be good.

"Where is she now?" Kenny asked a little concerned about Vi, especially after how he saw her earlier.

"She took off down the beach." Duke said and once he said that he realized what an idiot he was for not going after her. He loved her, no matter the fight they would get through this because they belonged together. "God I'm such an idiot."

Kenny watch Duke take off down the steps and down onto the beach.

Sebastian glanced over at Kenny and asked, "Where did Duke go? And where had my sister gotten too?"

"Man where have you been all night?" Kenny said laughing shaking his head and patted him on the back before walking away.

****

Viola finally had to breath, much like it was when she was under the water, she once again felt that at any moment she was going to drown, except this time it would be from panic.

Finally finding her voice, Viola said, "Why.....? How....?"

Justin smiled and tightened his grip around her waist. "All in time, but right now we need to go somewhere a little more private seeing I feel we'll be interrupted standing out here in the open."

Viola realized if she thought she was panicking before she was really panicking now. She knew if she got out of sight of the cabin she would be in real trouble.

"Don't even think of screaming Vi." Justin said, using his arms around her waist to turn her toward the cabin that he had been staying at.

"No." Viola said shaking her head, digging her heals in to the sand.

Justin was prepared for her to struggle but wasn't prepared for her to dig her heals into the ground. The abrupt force of her stop sent the two of them flying forward, with Justin on top of Viola.

Viola couldn't breathe, her face pressed tight into the sand. She felt her whole body starting to convulse as she struggled to get Justin off of her. Viola felt Justin move off her enough to turn her head and she greedily gulp in the air.

Just then she heard Duke's voice yelling her name in the distance.

"Shit." Viola heard Justin mumble behind her.

Viola felt a little bit of joy in her heard, which just as quickly diminished as she realized he was going in the wrong direction.

"Don't move." Justin warned Viola.

Realizing that the worse that Justin could do to her was hit her, and that wouldn't be something new, Viola took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could Duke's name.

She only managed a few seconds of her scream before she felt her face being slammed into the ground again.

Justin knew it was a matter of seconds before Duke got turned around and minutes before he got to where they were. Taking his arms off her waist, Justin wrapped his arm around her throat and pulled her out of the sand.

"Do you know what I realized Vi with all our time apart? If I can't have you, no one can." Justin said pulling something out of the back of his pants and pressed it against Viola's temple. "No matter what Viola you'll be all mine, even if I have to take everyone out."

Viola started hyperventilating. She felt the cold steel on her temple and didn't have to guess what it was.

Between gasps of air, Viola asked, "Where did you get a gun?"

"This is America Vi, everyone has a gun." **[AN: ok this is speculation, I am not an American, so this is in no way to insult anyone.]**

They started to make their way up the beach but Duke was quickly ganging on them seeing he was by himself and not having to run with someone against him.

They were a couple steps away from the porch of Justin's cabin when Duke caught up to them.

"Justin?" Duke asked when he got close enough to make out who was with Viola. When he heard her scream his name he felt his heart stop. All those feelings of the last month filled his head and his heart filled with dread when he saw two silhouettes on the horizon. He knew that Viola was one of them and he feared who the other one was.

Justin turned around, without letting go of his grip on Viola. Viola locked eyes with Duke when they were face to face and saw the reaction of horror fill his eyes when he saw the gun at her head.

"Duke." Justin said, "I think we find ourselves in another predicament. Except this time I seem to have the upper hand."  
"Let her go Drayton." Duke said still not taking his eyes off Viola.

Viola shut her eyes tight; she knew that this whole thing was going to end badly. In the end someone was going to get hurt and all she knew was this time it was going to be more than a couple bruises. Opening her eyes, Viola sent Duke a small smile and mouthed _I love you_, then took a deep breath, leaned her head forward and snapped it back in about half a second as hard as she could.

Justin felt his nose snap and black dots started to fill his vision. His grip loosens on Viola who quickly used this moment to get out of his hold, but not before Justin managed to get a shot off. Viola felt a sudden burning sensation fill her left shoulder. When she hit the ground she realized that her hit must hand knocked the gun off its original placement.

Everything was going black though she tried to keep conscious because she realized that Justin still had a gun and Duke was still there. However Viola could only concentrate on the burning, blinding pain from her shoulder. Then Viola's whole world stopped when she heard another gunshot go off.

* * *

**I love clift-hangers!!! Not so much when I'm the reader!!! But I hope you all enjoy. Got a couple papers to write but I'll try to update while on my spring break!!!! Almost done, only a couple more chapters to go :) So the letter revealing wasn't more dramatic! R&R!**


	15. Dancing and crawling

Chapter 15

**AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY, SCHOOL IS OVERWHELMINGLY BUSY. HOWEVER AFTER THURSDAY I'LL BE FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN GRADUATING!!!! SORRY JUST BEYOND EXCITED. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Sebastian looked around the patio for Viola and Duke. Noticing Kenny, Sebastian figured he may have seen them so headed over to where he was chatting up some girl.

Patting him on the back, Sebastian asked, "Have you seen my sister or Duke?"

Kenny turned around and saw Sebastian and said, "They were fighting, but I figure by now they are probably doing something that you would regret ever seeing."

Sebastian shuddered at the thought of walking in on a scene like previous ones in their dorm room. "You're probably right. Those two don't know how to stay mad at each other."

"Those two really are cute together." Kenny said.

"Don't make me barf." Sebastian said jokingly, he would be the last to admit to people that he thought that Duke and Viola made a cute couple but he knew in his heart that he had never seen his sister so happy nor someone who could control Viola's eccentric behaviour.

Just then Olivia came up behind Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she asked, "Want to dance?"

"Sebastian dance, now that will be funny, thank god I brought my camera." Kenny said.

Taking Olivia's hand, Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kenny and said, "Let's go show him how it's done."

Sebastian lead Olivia to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her tightly against his body. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and felt relieved when a slow song came on. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Do we really have to go home tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

Laughing, Sebastian said, "Depends if I can get all of these soon to be drunk people off my father's deck. Besides Mrs 4.0 GPA I do believe we do need to get home to school."

"What is that suppose to mean? Are you calling me a nerd?" Olivia asked lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Never in a million years. Though I am picturing you right now with your hair up in a bun with a pencil through it and glasses. School girl outfit…" Sebastian was quickly silenced when Olivia crashed her lips onto his.

After a moment she pulled back and said, "Well I can see what your fantasy is."

Sebastian let a small smile twitch on his lips and said, "It's a guy thing."

"That I will never understand." Olivia said shaking her head. She didn't really care, she was just glad that they had found each other.

"You're not suppose to, it's a guy thing." Sebastian said kissing the top of Olivia's head. "So was it as much fun torturing Viola earlier as I think it was."

"Oh yeah. Your sister really is a riot when it involves anything in relation to being a girl. But I think she enjoyed the attention. Though your sister, no matter how much of a girl we make her really proves that nothing about her personality will change." Olivia said remembering watching Viola squirming in the chair while they tried to paint her nails. "Do you ever think that I'm too girlie?"

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Looking down at his girlfriend he met her deep blue eyes that he knew was the reason he fell in love with her. "There is nothing wrong with you, nor would I ever want you to change anything about you. I love the fact that you are always dressed up, part of me hopes you are doing it for me, always wanting to look good for me. Instead of like some girls who have boyfriends and then just give up and become lazy. I love that you aren't vain about your looks, you don't look down at people and treat them like they are less then you. You are best friends with my sister, which makes me so happy because you realize what a big part of my life she is. You really are the best thing that has happened to my life and I love you for it."

Olivia's face hurt from smiling so much. She wasn't expecting any of this or him to go on about his feeling for her. She knew no words, any words, would be enough to top what he just said, so she tangled her hands into hair and pulled his face down to her and very gently brushed her lips against his. Their kiss slowly started to deepen and Sebastian slowly brought his hand up to Olivia's face and slowly started to brush his thumb against her check.

Sebastian was just about to break the kiss long enough to ask Olivia to go some where's a little more privately when a loud bang echoed over the beach.

The music was cut and everyone stopped moving and listened.

Olivia whispered, "What was that?"

Sebastian didn't say anything but kept listening. Just then two more bangs echoed over the beach followed by a girls scream.

"Shit." Was all Sebastian could come up with.

All of a sudden everyone on the deck started to scream and ran into the house. Toby, Andrew and Kenny rushed over to Sebastian and Olivia.

"Duke and Viola?" Kenny asked.

Sebastian couldn't breathe. That scream, he recognized in a second.

"Sebastian?" Olivia asked really worried, he wasn't blinking, his face was white and she knew he hadn't taken a breath.

"Oh my God." Toby said.

Yvonne and Kia ran outside from the house. Kia ran to Sebastian and asked, "Where is Viola and Duke? No one can find him."

They all looked down the beach and both Yvonne and Kia gasped in fear.

Sebastian finally blinked and said, "Olivia go inside with Kia and Yvonne, lock the doors and call the cops."

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked her eyes already tearing up knowing that Sebastian planned to out there.

Toby and Andrew had run back into the house and grabbed flashlights and Kenny was over at the edge of the patio straining his eyes to see anything. The crashing of the waves was making it hard to hear anything.

"Please Olivia, I have to go, its Viola. I can't worry about you, please go inside with everyone else." Sebastian said pulling Olivia into a crushing hug.

Olivia just nodded into his chest, realizing that he was going to do this no matter what. She also knew that she wouldn't expect anything else.

"Please be careful." Olivia whispered.

Kissing the top of Olivia's head, Sebastian whispered in her ear, "I love you. I'll be back soon."

Olivia quickly joined Kia and Yvonne who now were all holding each other's hands tightly and went back into the house. Sebastian could hear the door being locked and looked at the three guys in front of him.

Nothing was said, all they knew was their friend's were in trouble and they had to help them. They had no idea what to expect but they knew they had to help.

********

Viola blinked twice. She turned her head and felt the roughness of the sand against her face. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire, the pain was radiating throughout her body and she felt like she was going to be sick. Things were really fuzzy but the only thing on her mind was Duke. All she remembered before going black was screaming and a gun shot.

Turning her head to the side she scanned the beach as much as her vision from her position allowed her too. Suddenly she felt her heart stop beating, there in the dark where two forms, neither moving.

Using her good arm she pushed herself into a sitting position and bit down on her lip against the pain. Tears started falling down her face as she used her good arm to pull herself along the sand towards the closest body, praying not only that it was Duke but that he was also breathing.

She could hear people down the beach but she focused a hundred percent on the body in front of her. She made it to the first body, and gently rolled the body over and was happy that the body belonged to Duke. Reaching over she felt for a pulse and glad to feel one and the softness of his breath against her hand.

"Viola?" Sebastian yelled.

Viola who was now laying her head on Duke's stomach looked up at the four guys approaching up the beach. She felt her heart rate accelerate even though she knew it was her brother. However there was still another figure on the beach that she didn't account for yet.

Waiting till they were much closer, Viola said in a raspy voice, "Sebastian."

Sebastian was at her side in seconds and pulled her into his arms. However he quickly pulled away when he heard her moan in pain and her whole body tense in pain.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked brushing her hair back from her face. The other guys had split up, Toby and Andrew were looking at the unconscious form of Duke on the beach and Kenny had gone over to the other body.

"I don't know." Viola said looking back over at Duke.

Sebastian looked down at his hand and saw that it was covered in blood. His sister's blood. Pulling back he quickly examined her shoulder and noticed a fair amount of blood flowing freely from a wound. Ripping off his shirt that was covering his t-shirt he start ripping it up and forming a really rustic bandage that he had learned in boy scouts (**A. N. Not sure if you Americans have it, but my brother is big on it and figured it fit.).**

Viola was completely oblivious to what Sebastian was doing, she was focused on Toby and Andrew working on Duke.

Whispering, Viola asked, "Is he ok?"

Shaking his head, Sebastian said, "I don't know Vi."

Sebastian looked over at his best friend however all his thoughts were on his sister.

Sirens could now be heard in the distance.

Kenny came over and whispered something to Toby and Andrew. Toby quickly got up and went over to the other body and went back to Kenny and Andrew.

Viola noticing the whole exchanged decided she didn't want to know, all that mattered what the guy in front of her, the man that she loved.

Looking at Sebastian, Viola said in a small voice, "Can you please move us close to him?"

Sebastian really didn't want to move Viola, even for the smallest distances, but knew that if the roles had been reversed he would do nothing not to be next to Olivia. Shift his weight, he gently slide Viola right beside Duke again. He watched her take his hand in her's and bring it to her face and gently kiss it.

"This is my fault." Viola stated in a small voice.

All the guys exchanged looks, though it was Sebastian who said, "None of this is your fault, Vi. None."

"Look at him, we have no idea if he is ok." Viola said chocking back a sob.

Just then they saw an array of flashlights and people moving quickly down the beach.

Two officers reached them first and quickly surveyed the scene. Viola went back to being silent and just clung to Duke's hand. Toby and Andrew explained to the police what they knew. Several other officers had now reached them and quickly started looking around the beach, and started to ask more questions.

The paramedics had now arrived at the scene and had quickly started to work on Duke. One of the paramedics came over to Viola and Sebastian moved far enough away that they could work better.

"Miss we need to bring you to the hospital." The paramedic said gently.

Viola couldn't take her eyes off Duke.

"She's in shock." The Paramedic said to the other. The paramedic stood up and gently put his arm under Viola's to help her off the ground.

Sebastian looked at everyone, and stood up, having full intentions to be in Viola's ambulance.

"Can you guys bring Olivia and meet us at the hospital?" Sebastian asked as they backed away from Duke so the paramedics could get him on the stretcher.

"No problem man." Kenny said.

Sebastian followed the paramedics up the beach who now had Viola on a stretcher. He was about to jump into the ambulance when the paramedic stopped him.

"I'm her brother, I'm not leaving her alone." Sebastian said not taking his eyes of his sister.

The paramedics looked between them and nodded at him.

Meanwhile back on the beach the three guys were huddled together watching Duke being strapped to the stretcher.

Toby looked at Andrew and Kenny and asked the question that was on his brain since he got up to look at the other body, "What does Jon have to do with any of this?"

* * *

**AS ALWAYS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. The Hospital

**AN: Sorry this is so late going up, I've been having a problem with uploading this file on Fanfiction. I think there is just gonna be an epologue after this chapter!!!! Hope you all enjoy and as always leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own story line!!!**

* * *

Viola woke up to the most constant, annoying, beeping sound. She rolled her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes. She realized the source of the beeping was a heart monitor. Than the images of the night before starting rushing back to her mind. Viola quickly sat up in the bed with one goal in her mind, and that was finding Duke. However, the quick moment set shots of searing pain shooting through her left shoulder.

Quickly putting her head between her knees, Viola took deep breaths trying to wave off the abrupt nausea that hit her with the pain. Just as the feelings of nausea started to pass, Viola heard someone walking into the room.

"Oh my God, Vi your awake!" Olivia said now practically running to Viola's right side.

Viola turned her head leaving it resting on her knees.

Olivia gently sat down on the bed and reached out and started to rub Viola's right shoulder.

"What happened? Where's Duke?" Viola asked not really knowing if she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"You were shot last night down on the beach. We heard the gunshots from your Dad's cabin. The guys went to find out what was happening and found you, Duke and Jon on the beach. You were the only one that was conscious. I don't know what's happening with Duke, Sebastian is over with Toby and Andrew. He promised as soon as he heard something and let me know." Olivia explained then asked, "What do you remember?"

Shutting her eyes tight Viola tried to bring back the memories from the night before, but like before they were only coming back in flashes, including the last image she remembers and that was Duke's blood on her hand.

Chocking back a sob, Viola leaned over and laid her head on Olivia's should who carefully started rubbing Viola's back.

Than a thought entered Viola's mind. Olivia had mentioned three names, though none of those belonging to the one that gave her nightmares on a regular basis.

"What about Justin?"

"We have no idea. Jon is dead. We gave Justin's name, when you blacked out you were mumbling something about him and a gun. The cops though are going to need a statement though they are looking for him."

"He's never going to leave me alone is he?"

Olivia knew this was a redundant question and in the end knew that the answer to that question rested in his arrest. Knowing that Viola was awake she could give an official statement and they could officially put out a warrant for Justin's arrest.

Just then Sebastian peeked his head into Viola's room and said, "You're awake!"

Sebastian was immediately at her side and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Viola said letting out an annoying sigh that no one would bring up Duke. "Are you going to tell me how Duke is?"

"Viola the doctor's won't tell us anything. He is still technically a minor so they can only release that kind of information to his parents or guardians." Sebastian said, and when he saw her face fall drastically he added taking her hand gently in his not to jostle the IV in her hand and said, "But Vi, he's alive and that's the important thing. His parents are on their way and I'll make sure to find out what's going on."

"Have you called mom or dad yet?" Viola asked suddenly dreading the idea of her mother coming to the hospital.

"Well..." Sebastian started but Viola interrupted and asked rolling her eyes, "How much time do I have?"

Sebastian didn't even need to answer when they heard a women shouting in the hallway demanding to know where her daughter was.

Sebastian smiled at Viola and gently patted her hand and said, "Take a deep breath and keep repeating to yourself that she is the way she is because she loves me."

Viola was about to say something sarcastic when their mother burst into the hospital room. Olivia and Sebastian made eye contact and quickly excused themselves, while Viola muttered under her breath, 'Coward!'.

Viola's mother ran over to her bed and started exclaiming things so quickly that Viola could only make out the random words, especially ones that involved the words guns, shooting, Duke and Dad's cabin.

After five minutes of her mother ranting, Viola finally grabbed her mother's hand and said, "Mom you have to calm down. Take a breath then speak in English cause I'm not making out anything that you are saying."

Viola's mother stopped momentarily and seemed to take her daughter's advice and took a deep breath.

"What were you doing at your father's cabin? You told me that you weren't allowed to leave the school for the long weekend."

Letting out a long sigh, Viola wished she was still unconscious or that Sebastian hadn't been such a baby abandoning her. "We decided that we wanted to spend a relaxing weekend with some friends before all we had time to do was think about school and papers."

"Did your father know about this?"

"Of course not, if he did he probably would have been there the entire time hanging out acting like a teenager." Viola said.

Her mother rolled her eyes and said, "Your father is very childish like that."

Muttering under her breath Viola said, "Like your any better!"

"So what did happen there Viola? All I know is what the doctor told me, which is you had been shot and that you were in the hospital."

"Listen mom, it's like the doctor said, nothing really more to it."

"I think there is Viola, like the dead boy and the big question, who shot you?"

"Justin shot me, the dead guy I have no idea who he is... was. All I want to really know right now mom is how Duke is doing? And when I can get out of here."

Her mother who had at this point been sitting beside Viola's bed, stood up and said, "I think I'm going to find your brother."

Before she got to the door, Viola said, "You know mom you never asked me if I was ok?"

Glancing back at her daughter she asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be better when I know how Duke is. Can you please try to find out something for me?" Viola pleaded.

Sighing, coming back into the room and taking Viola's hand gently in her's, she said, "I'll see what I can do?"

"He got shot trying to save me. Remember that, he's in that room because of me. I'm probably alive right now because he was there." Viola said feeling her eyes filling with tears as she explained to her mother exactly why Duke was in that hospital bed, hoping that it would compel her to actually go over there and find something out.

Squeezing Viola's hand, Viola's mother asked, "He really loves you doesn't he?"

"More than words mom, and the feeling is mutual which is why it is killing me not being able to be with him right now or knowing if he's ok."

Standing up once again, her mother leaned over the bed and gently kissed Viola on the forehead and said, "Leave it to me, I'll find out something for you."

Smiling, knowing if there was one thing her mother was good at was annoying a person to submission. "Thank you mom."

Her mother gave her a gentle smile and headed out of the room.

Not even two minutes after her mother left Kia, Paul and Yvonne poked their heads into the room. Upon seeing that Viola was conscious, Kia exclaimed, "Thank God you're ok!"

The three of them were at her bed side immediately and all took turns gently hugging her.

"How are you?" Kia asked.

"Did you need anything?" Yvonne asked.

"What happened out there?" Paul asked.

The three questions all seemed to run together, and Viola tried to smile at her friends but the events from the night before all seemed to hit her and she felt a sob escape from her throat and the next thing she knew she started crying uncontrollably with all the events tumbling out to her three friends.

They stood around her bed, both girls holding her hand while Paul gently rubbed her uninjured arm. They never interrupted but listened to all the details spill out. They were shocked to know the entire time that Justin had been next store and had somehow found a way to get close to Viola again.

"I have no idea what happened after I passed out, but when I woke up there was Duke unconscious and Jon was dead. Justin was gone."

"Actually Vi, we have good news for you on that fact." Kia said and Paul continued, "They arrested Justin, they had an APB out on his car and he was arrested a couple miles from your father's cabin. They found the gun in the backseat of the gun."

Viola felt the corner of her lip twitch in a smile. Letting out a breath of relief she knew that this time he wasn't going to get away. And that until they said that he had been arrested she hadn't realized that a part of her had been nervous that he was going to show up and finish what he had started.

"Did you guys see Toby or Andrew?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, we were with them while Sebastian and Olivia were in here, they are really worried though they were really happy when Sebastian came out and told them you were awake. They said they would visit when we were finished." Yvonne said.

"So I take it you don't know anything about Duke's condition?" Viola asked.

"Well Miss Kia here decided to sweet talk the doctor a bit," Paul said with a slight chuckle, "but all she managed to get out of him was the fact that he was stable but they won't know anything really until he wakes up."

"Stables good though." Viola said, more to convince herself that Duke was going to be ok.

"It's very good Vi." Yvonne said with a small smile.

"What did the doctor say about you?" Kia asked.

"Just a mild concussion, the bullet went clean through my shoulder, so its gonna be painful for a while but I'll live. A few bruises and cuts here and there but nothing sever. Could have been much, much worse I guess." Viola said.

Viola's mother popped her head back in and said, "So I cornered some nurse and she gave me some information."

Viola looked at her mother with a small amount of pride knowing that when her mother set out to do something it would get done, or she would annoy someone till it got done.

"He is in stable condition. The bullet hit him in the chest but managed to miss any vital organs, which the nurse said he is very lucky. He lost a lot of blood which caused the biggest problem, so they had to give him a transfusion. Besides that the bullet has been removed and they think he should make a full recovery. The nurse also said I'll be able to get you out of here tomorrow, and depending on his parents that is when you'll be able to see Duke."

Sending her mother a genuine smile, Viola said, "Thanks mom."

"Anything for you darling. Now there are two more guys out in the hallway that are dying to see you then I suggest you get some rest."

"OK." Viola said not bothering to argue after everything her mother had already done for her.

Kia, Yvonne and Paul all said their goodbyes, leaving the room as Toby and Andrew walked in.

Like the other three they all walked over to Viola's bed and gently leaned over and gave her a hug, being careful not touch her injured shoulder.

"How are you Vi?" Toby asked.

Viola could help but laugh, seeing that was the millionth time that someone had asked her that.

"Sorry." Toby said giving Viola a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Sore but physically I'm fine. I'm just worried about Duke. Did his parents get here yet?"

"Yeah they got here just as we were leaving. And boys are they freaking out. Your mother is there talking to his mother. They are really freaking out; apparently this is why they sent him to private school, so he couldn't get into these kinds of trouble." Andrew said.

"Well I guess I'm going to make a great first impression on my boyfriend's parents." Viola said shaking her head.

Shrugging their shoulders, Toby said, "Like after this little event we'll see them much. They tend to be very absent from all our lives. I've been friends with the guy for years yet his parents still can't recall my name though we've met maybe half a dozen times."

"I guess you're right." Viola said taking a deep breath and shifted her position.

Andrew then said, "We should let you get some sleep. We really just wanted to see for ourselves that you were ok."

"Duke would never forgive us if we didn't make sure of that." Toby added.

Laughing, Viola thought to herself that of course Duke would be thinking of her while he was in a hospital bed with a bullet wound after receiving a blood transfusion.

"I guess. Will you guys be here in the morning?" Viola asked.

"No worries Vi, we are planning on camping out in the waiting room until you are both released and on your ways back to school." Toby said.

"Thanks guys for everything." Viola said.

Both of them reached over and squeezed her hand and said good night before exiting.

Viola thought she would never fall asleep but the next thing she knew the sun was shining through her window and Sebastian was once again in her room, though this time he was curled up in a hospital chair looking highly uncomfortable.

Smiling Viola slowly sat up feeling even stiffer then she did the day before. She must have made more noise then she realized because the next thing she knew Sebastian was staring at her.

Smiling apologetically, Viola said, "Sorry if I woke you up."

Getting up from the hard chair, Sebastian stretched out and said, "No worries Vi, it's not like I was getting any rest on that thing anyways."

"Where are Olivia and Mom?"

"Olivia is in the waiting room with everyone else; though Mom decided to get a hotel for the night. Same with Duke's parents." Sebastian explained.

"Any changes with Duke?" Viola asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Sebastian said. "But boy are his parents a handful, I'm surprised you didn't hear them from your room here. For a set of parents that remain absent from ninety percent of their sons life they really like to put their input when they want to."

"So I take it they are going to be thrilled to meet the girl that put him in this situation." Viola said cringing.

Sebastian shrugged and said, "I doubt it will matter, his mom already headed home, something about all this stress not being good for the baby. His dad said something about being back sometime today."

Viola instantly felt bad, as much as her mother annoyed her; at least she was here for her and showed that she cared. Duke was lying in a hospital bed unconscious and his parents seemed to be acting as if this was the hugest inconvenience of their life.

"Do you know when I can see him?" Viola asked.

"Well I figured that would be the first thing you would ask. So there is a wheel chair here for me to take you over to see him. First you have to say hi to everyone else, but we have to wait for the nurse to come and unhook the IV from your arm." Sebastian said.

Viola quickly sat up and started glancing at the call nurse button when she heard Sebastian chuckling.

"Breath Vi, they'll be here soon. They should be doing their rounds soon. By the way you were still sleeping when they brought in your breakfast so I kinda ate it." Sebastian said smiling.

"Well aren't you sweet." Viola said not really caring about food.

"However seeing I am your sweet OLDER brother, I did save you this." Sebastian said tossing her a perfect red apple.

Viola quickly caught it with her good hand and said with a mouthful of apple in her mouth, "You are older by like five minutes, give it up already."

Just then the nurse walked into the room and said with a smile, "Looks like you are feeling better today."

"Or she's just dying to get out of that bed." Sebastian said laughing.

Smiling kindly at Viola, the nurse said, "I don't blame her, young girl like her I wouldn't want to be cooped up in a hospital bed, especially when there is an insanely cute guy down the hallway that has been asking for her."

As soon as the words were out of the nurse's mouth Viola exclaimed, "Duke's awake!"

"Woke up about twenty minutes ago. Once the doctor got there I promised I would come down here and see if you were awake." She said smiling. "I've always been a sucker for young love."

Viola couldn't stop smiling and said, "Thank you."

"No worries sweetie." The nurse said going over Viola's vitals. Glancing over to Sebastian who was taking this time to play around in the wheelchair said laughing, "I take it you are going to be taking her down?"

Dropping the wheelchair back on four wheel's Sebastian said, "Yep."

"I can walk I don't need that chair." Viola said.

Shaking her head the nurse said, "Hospital policy. Wheelchair or nothing."

"Fine but when he crashes me into the wall for something to laugh at you'll regret this." Viola said laughing.

Just then Olivia walked in carrying a knapsack. "I heard Duke was up and figure you are on your way to see him, but I figured you wouldn't want to go in the hospital gown so I brought you some clothes."

"This will be the only time I say thank you for clothes Olivia." Viola said not even thinking that she would be going down in the flimsy hospital gown she was currently wearing.

Olivia pointed at Sebastian and said, "Out, you can come back in when she's changed."

The nurse who had just finished removing Viola's IV asked, "Did you want some help getting changed?"

Shifting her stiff shoulder Viola nodded. Once Sebastian was out and the door was shut Olivia and the nurse helped Viola into an Illyria zip up hoodie, which went over a loose fitting black t-shirt, which Olivia reasoned would be easy to put on her injured arm. Finally she slipped on a pair of Capri sweats that fell just above her knees that matched her Illyria sweatshirt. They then helped Viola to the washroom where she brushed her teeth, which she demanded after realizing she hadn't brushed in over a day. Finally she settled herself into the wheelchair and Sebastian was let back into the room.

Well it's about time you three." Sebastian said getting behind the wheelchair and promptly popped a wheelie.

"I swear Sebastian if you hurt me I'll make sure Olivia cuts you off for the rest of your miserable existence which won't be long after I regain full strength in my arm." Viola threatened not wanting anything to delay her reunion with Duke.

"I was just having a little bit of fun, jes!" Sebastian said laughing.

Sebastian quickly headed out while Viola thanked the nurse. Olivia followed behind them and when they got to the waiting room all their friends gathered around.

Kia quickly said, "Your mom's already doing the papers to get your released but we know you aren't really here to see us."

Viola smiled and promised all her friends that she would be back after she saw Duke.

Olivia stayed in the waiting room as Sebastian continued on their journey.

"Don't worry Vi, I don't plan to stay for this reunion, I want to keep my breakfast down. Once I get you in there I'm out."

Viola laughed, and felt a wave of love for her brother again.

"Thanks Sebastian for staying with me all night."

"Anytime. Though when I say that I don't mean go out and do something like this again." Sebastian said laughing.

"Deal." Viola said and took a deep breath as they reached Duke's room.

Fear suddenly seized her when she started to wonder if his father would be in there, or if Duke would be mad at her for taking off and blame her for him being hurt. Taking a deep breath to fight down those thoughts that suddenly plagued her mind, Viola just thought about being able to be with Duke again.

Sebastian wheeled the chair into the room and said, "Special delivery for a Duke Orsino."

Duke who had been lying on his bed looking out the window that the nurse must have opened turned his head and a big smile broke out on his face.

Sebastian put the brakes on the chair and made a silent exit while Viola and Duke continued to stare at each other when Duke finally said, "Thank God you are ok, I've been worried sick since I woke up."

Viola carefully stood up and went over to the hospital bed and didn't even try to stop the tears that were falling down her face and said, "You've been worried sick, I've been trying to find out how you were since last night and no one would tell me anything. All I could remember was seeing your body on the beach bleeding thinking that you were dead."

Duke quickly reached out his hand and took Viola's hand on her uninjured arm and pulled her to him where he wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned down and rested her forehead against his.

"I was so scared you were dead." Viola whispered.

Rubbing his hand up and down her back Duke said, "I thought the same about you. When that gun went off and you went down I couldn't think. I just acted." Slowly he brought his hand up to her face and brushed the falling tears off her cheek and lift his head slightly off the bed and gently brushed his lips against her's.

"Promise me you'll never scare me like that again." Duke said.

"Same goes for you." Viola said.

"So we're agreed, no more getting shot." Duke said with a twitch of a smile on his face.

Letting out a soft chuckle Viola said, "I think I can agree to that. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train." Duke said. "Have my parents been here?"

Feeling a slight feeling of anger fill her at mention of his parents Viola said, "Your parents were here yesterday, your mom went home saying the stress wasn't good for the baby. Your dad went to a hotel for the night. Not sure when he'll be back."

Sighing Duke said, "At least they came."

"But everyone else is out in the waiting room, I'm sure they are all dying to see you." Viola said trying to make him feel better, and that he had another type of family that was completely behind him.

"In a minute, I just want you right now." Duke said.

Viola carefully sat down on the hospital bed not to jostle any of the wires.

"So what happened after I passed out?" Duke asked.

Viola quickly told him about Sebastian, Toby, Kenny and Andrew finding them and calling the police and ambulance. She also told him that Jon was dead and never knew about him being there and finished by saying that they had Justin in custody.

"I'm sure the police are going to have a million questions for us." Viola said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as they have Justin in custody and your safe; that is all that matters to me." Duke said.

"Ditto." Viola said.

"Listen about the other night. I was stupid, I trust you, and I had no right saying what I said to you." Duke said.

"Don't worry. We'll work it out later." Viola said then added from the worried expression on Duke's face, "We're gonna be ok. I love you."

With that Viola leaned down and gently kissed Duke again, bringing her good arm up to his face and gently brushed her thumb along his cheek. When she pulled back she laid her forehead against his again and smiled. She knew they had a lot to talk about but in the end they would be ok, which was confirmed in her mind and heart when he whispered, "I love you."

Viola and Duke were both questioned separately the day after Duke had woken up. Their stories match up, though neither of them could recall Jon being there and Justin was not talking at all. They were both informed that their parents would be notified for the pre-trial hearing. Viola sighed with relief when she was told Justin would not being released anytime soon, and Duke felt immense relief by that fact.

Duke remained in the hospital for the rest of the week. Viola and everyone else left only long enough to get fresh clothes and showers. Duke's father came and went multiple time, though at no time paying any attention to any of the friends that always were by his bedside or in the waiting room.

They spent their time playing board games, watching crappy daytime TV or just talking. They had all excused absence from school and the principal and the rest of the soccer team had been by to visit. Duke and Viola were both told that they would be out the rest of the season, however they both took that with a grain of salt and knew they would be back, even if it was only for the play offs in two months time. But they would continue to work with the team from the side line when they returned to the school.

When Duke was finally released, his father came to the hospital to sign all the paper work and after telling his son that he was glad he was ok he informed him he arranged a car to bring him back to school. Paul, Toby and Sebastian all had cars so Duke kindly refused the car and his father made him promise to call him when he was settled back at school.

Viola and Duke rode in the back of Sebastian's car, where they promptly fell asleep. Both happy that they were both alive and heading back to school. They knew they had a lot to talk about but they knew that could wait for the moment. They loved each other and that kept them both reassured that they would get pass this.


End file.
